


(On Hiatus) Good Times in Galar... and Keifer.

by Keifer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Cute, Deepthroating, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Humor, Impregnation, Incest, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keifer/pseuds/Keifer
Summary: As the title implies, this is the story of, well, Keifer. It follows the loveable green-headed buy's journey from his perspective up until the moment he meets Kassi in KGTiG. Contains plenty of sex, smut, love and plenty of other things. (This is a Companion story to Kassi's Good Time's in Galar - go read that first to get an understanding of this Universe!) (P.P.S, Comments are always welcome!)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Unforgettable Start

“Good morning, Galar Region!” right on cue, my radio-like alarm clock was shouting loudly. Yawning as I did, I sat up and turned it off. Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I got up and stood, stretching a bit.

I’m Keifer. Just a tall boy with a few dreams doing his best in life. I looked at myself in the mirror for a second. My dark green hair always stood out, a few black streaks complimented the mossy locks, and so did my emerald green eyes. I wasn’t buff by any means, but the years I had spent helping my mum, Julie, had gotten me a little bit of muscle on my body. My peach color skin was nice – I wasn’t really one for a tan, but had gotten one while working out on the farm during the summer.

“C’mon you two, time to wake up” I had finished getting dressed – just some blue jeans, my usual sneakers and a red t-shirt. I was speaking to my two Pokemon. They had been with me since such a young age.

The first of the two was a Cyndaquil. He gave me a sleepy nod as I picked him up. He was always determined, and while he hasn’t been in too many battles, he’s quite strong.

And the second of the two, Pichu. He was excited to see the sun shining through the window by my bed and he quickly scurried up to my shoulder. He had hatched from an egg just like Cyndaquil several years ago, and they had become my first partners. 

Mum had gotten the eggs from a breeder outside of Wedgehurst, and I had cared for them. I was still a little kid at that point, but I remembered spending each day with them after they had hatched –we had grown together.

“Good morning you three!” Mum’s voice filled me with warmth as I stepped into the kitchen. She stood as tall as me – six feet and a few extra inches. She had beautiful hair that practically streamed like a waterfall a few inches down past her shoulders, and amazing green eyes – just like my own. She wore her work attire – blue overalls, boots and a Sunflora-yellow shirt underneath, barely able to contain her D-Cups.

The smell of breakfast sausage hit my nose and I looked and saw what mum was cooking – just that, and some fried eggs, mixed with peppers. 

“Morning mum” we hugged for a moment as I sat down at the table. I pulled my Rotom Phone out for a moment, checking my notifications. One, however, caught my eye.

“Your time with Malena costed you 75,000 PokeDollars, plus your tip of 6,000, totaling you 81,000” it was a generic statement from my savings, but it got me thinking even more. “If I ever meet Malena in person someday, I’m telling her how much I love getting to hear her” I chuckled to myself as I heard a familiar voice in my mind.

“Good morning, Keifer” the calm, psychic voice belonged to Gallade. He used to be my father’s Pokemon until… well, I just don’t want to think about it today. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. I plan on going out and trying to expand my team” I saw Gallade as a father figure in all honesty – he always looked out for me, and on the days when I was younger and Mum was busy, he’d watch out for me. He nodded to me as he walked up to my mum. She wrapped an arm around the psychic type and they shared a kiss.

“You’re good to go whenever today Keifee – I just have a few Wooloo sales to do” I nodded to her.

“Mum, please stop using my baby name” she laughed and Gallade smiled. Pichu and Cyndaquil had been playing tag around the kitchen as mum finished cooking, setting a few plates of the food around the table.

I practically inhaled it, the taste was amazing – the heat from the peppers and the spice from the sausage made the egg absolutely perfect.

“Thanks mum – that was amazing” I held back a massive burp as she nodded to me. I got up from the table and sat to cleaning the kitchen, which didn’t take much time. 

The sun was climbing higher and higher into the sky, and I decided to wait until around noon to head out. I went to the Living Room and sat down on the sofa, next to mum’s Glaceon.

She had been a part of mum’s team right before I was born – it had been a harsh Winter, and as an Eevee at the time, mum’s Glaceon was out in the snow each day, enjoying every moment of it, despite how bad some of the storms had gotten. The Christmas a few months before I had been born, she had evolved after finding an ice stone had formed from all the storms.

“Glace…” she gave me a smile as she got up from her resting position. She snuggled her cool body up next to my leg and I slowly stroked her back.

“Wish I could understand you and the others sometimes” it was mostly an offhand comment, but Glaceon started to slowly scoot onto my lap. Sometimes, Gallade would help me understand what they were saying, but being able to understand mine and mum’s Pokemon would be great.

“Glace” I looked down to her, and Glaceon was scooting herself into me a little more, specifically my lower area. “Glace, glace” I noticed her eyes were somewhat lazed over with lust and I finally realized what she was trying to get me to do.

“Glaceon, sweetheart, I’m leaving here soon to go try and catch a Pokemon, so I can’t have full sex with you. But…” as I said the last bit, she perked up. I used my left hand and let it gently brush past her backside, and down to her cold entrance. She moaned lightly as I slid my finger across her slick entrance, teasing the Glaceon’s pussy.

“Glace…!” she rolled over, giving my hand a little more room. I teased her a bit more, and as I finally slid my index finger into her body, she shouted out in pleasure. Lucky me, Cyndaquil and Pichu were outside – they enjoyed running around and playing with the Wooloo. 

Mum knew of the activities I’d go through with her Pokemon, and she was perfectly fine with it so long as I knew how to please a woman – something she’d say a lot whenever me and her had sex.

Guess I forgot to mention that. When I had turned 16, Mum had surprised me by waking me up that morning with my cock buried in her throat. We had sex several times that day as my birthday present, and most days after, we did something.

Before that, around 13, though, was when her Pokemon, Glaceon, Alcremie and her Alolan Raichu, would get me to have fun with them. I never personally saw it as wrong – both parties always consented.

Alcremie always seemed to want me the most – every day she wanted me to have fun with her, and I always happily obliged. She was always sweet about it and she’d usually bake sweets for everyone after we had sex. Then there was mum’s Alolan Raichu – occasionally, when she wasn’t meditating under the large Oak Tree in the Wooloo fields, keeping the many sheep Pokemon calm, she was inside reading. On occasion we’d pleasure each other.

And there was Glaceon, who I’m currently fingering. She enjoys taking a lot of naps on the couch, and from time to time, like now, she’ll snuggle up to me and we’ll do the deed.

My finger slid all the way into Glaceon’s love channel. and she moaned out as I began pushing and pulling it in and out of her icy blue body.

I got my second finger ready to slide into her and as soon as it was in, Glaceon practically screamed out. I picked my pace up, her love juices slicking up my fingers allowing me to pump them in and out quicker.

We kept it going like this for a few moments until I felt her pussy clamp down hard on my fingers, Glaceon practically screaming as she climaxed, her juices coating my hand and a tiny bit leaking onto my jeans, which was almost unnoticeable. 

“Glace…” she had a very satisfied look on her face as she curled up and snoozed next to me, my fingering her having done the job. I licked some of her juice off my fingers – very cold, but sweet, like the Ice Berries mum grew by the kitchen window. I walked into the kitchen and washed the rest off my hands before checking the time – it was getting a little closer to noon, and I figured now would be as best a time as any.

“Mum, I’m heading out to try and find a third Pokemon for my team!” I called out, as she was in her room on the other end of the house.

“Alright dear, be back before sunset – I’m making your favorite before you go out to my sister’s tomorrow!” that got me excited – mum’s lasagna was to die for, and my Aunt Katie told me she had a big surprise for me. The only downside was the five-hour Sky Taxi flight to get to Alola.

“Pichu, Cyndaquil, it’s go time!” as I stepped out into the sunshine, I called their names out, and they both came running from the fields behind the house to me.

Setting off down the dirt road towards the forest, I looked back for a second. Postwick was a peaceful town – nothing too crazy ever happened here. Every house was a good distance apart – Kassi lived down the hill and even further, nearing Wedgehurst Hop lived. Then, close to the Forest was…

“Oi, long time no see Keifer boy, you’re just in time for some early afternoon cheese!” Wallace, an old friend of my Grandfather, called my name out from the massive porch attached to his house. He gestured for me and my Pokemon to come up as his lifelong Pokemon partner, a Smeargle he had named Grommit walked out of the house, holding a tea tray, the hot kettle nestled in the center, a big block of cheese and crackers were scattered about around it with a knife next to the pot.

“Hello Mr. Wallace” I took the open seat on the opposite side of the table as his Smeargle sat next to him, silent as always. He did, though, nod to me. “How’s your Sudoku Mastery coming along?”

“Oh, quite well! This old chap has all the time in the world to work on it now” he offered me a glass of tea, and I accepted. I took a sip of the hot beverage and shared it with Pichu, as Cyndaquil didn’t want any. 

I nodded in response and he offered me a piece of cheese he had cut. “I’d love to, but I’m still stuffed from breakfast”

“A little more for me and Grommit then” he chuckled a bit. He looked similar to my grandfather, but was still different none the less. He wore brown work boots, black leggings, and a white shirt mostly hidden by his green wool vest, save for the white sleeves covering his arms and it was all complimented nicely by a red tie he always wore.

“So, what brings you and your partners down to this end of Postwick?” he sipped on some tea as he asked me this. 

“Well, I was gonna head into the Forest and maybe add a third party member to my team. I leave to start the Pokephile Challenge at the end of this week” he nodded to me as he finished sipping on his hot tea.

“Mm. I remember, when me and your grandfather went on that journey. We even made it to the League, but we both ended up losing to each other” he chuckled a bit. “I still miss that chap – I’m sure I’ll see him when my time comes” 

“I miss him too Wallace” I stood up. “I’m gonna be leaving if that’s alright?”

“Of course, I won’t keep you any longer. Just make sure to keep your wits about you in that Forest – plenty of Pokemon who either want to get rid of you, or eat you” I waved him bye and thanked him as me, Cyndaquil and Pichu sat off.

After a few minutes, we stood at the edge of the forest. “You two ready to make a new friend today?”

They both nodded and chittered excitedly. Without hesitation, I stepped into the forest. The sunlight still shone on us, but the deeper in we got, the less light there was – just a few bright patches filtering in from the sky.

“Wonder what we’ll encounter “– oddly enough, it didn’t seem like there were many Pokemon out – just the occasional tree with a flying type chirping away while making a nest, and the occasional Skowvet digging for acorns.

I didn’t know how long we had been looking around for, but my stomach started to rumble, same for Pichu and Cyndaquil.

“You guys wanna take a break for a minute?” they both nodded to me, and we plunked down in a small clearing that had been just ahead. I reached into my pack I had brought along and pulled out a large container, filled with a few, massive, fresh Oran Berries. I passed one to Pichu, then another to Cyndaquil. I took the last one for myself and munched away on the sweet berry, enjoying the flavor and the bit of sweet juice it had in it.

“Be gone, this is my territory” I nearly choked. That wasn’t Gallade’s voice. I was on edge, and I tripped while trying to get up, accidentally slamming my head into the grassy ground below. Pichu and Cyndaquil were right by my side instantly as I finally got to my feet, and the surrounding area seemed much darker all of a sudden.

“Hey, I don’t want any trouble. We can all just be chill, maybe even-“

“SILENCE!” I instantly felt a massive amount of force around my body, and I was suddenly lifted several feet into the air as the massive bushes ahead of us rustled. Floating out of them was a very, very angry looking Kadabra, its’ eyes glowing and trained directly on me. Pichu and Cyndaquil began crying out angrily at it.

“Hey, let me down – I’ll lea-“ I couldn’t finish – the force around my neck was greatly increased and I couldn’t breathe. My eyes filled with terror as the Kadabra levitated up to me.

“Stupid, filthy human. You had your chance, now I’m going to enjoy eating you, limb for limb ton-!” the Pokemon hissed as Cyndaquil struck it with an Ember, and Pichu hit it was a Thundershock. I felt the hold on me loosen and I quickly began to suck in some air.

“Guys, get out of here…!” my heart and mind were running full-force as the Kadabra recovered.

“INSOLENT FOOLS!” a nasty Psywave shot out from his body, striking my partners hard. 

“NO!” I couldn’t catch them – they both hit the same tree before crashing to the ground. I turned my gaze to the Kadabra, rage being the only thing I felt at that moment. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” I charged right at it, but before I could get close, I was instantly weighed down hard by its’ power.

“For them, and your insignificant attempt, I’m going to make your death MUCH more PAINFUL!” it felt like my mind was being ripped apart. I was struggling against the Kadabra’s power, but I felt weaker and weaker every second. 

“H… HELP ME!” it was the first time I had screamed like that in years. I guess it caught the Pokemon off-guard, as it stopped for a moment. I felt tears in my eyes as its’ psychic hold on me grew stronger and stronger, my mind feeling like it was being melted.

“Say goodnight, filthy hum-“ before it could finish, the Kadabra that nearly killed me was sent slamming into the ground. I just kneeled there – my mind was racing as it recovered. I managed to look up finally.

“VEE!”

“EEVEE!” two Eevee, both who looked very angry, stood protectively in front of me. The left one slammed into the Kadabra again, hurting it and angering it further while the other one stood guard in front of me.

“You poor, DAMN FOOLS!” it used its’ psychic powers on the two canine-like Pokemon, bringing them down. “You, human, are starting to really-“ it was cut off once more, and I was terrified by who did it.

“PIIIII!” despite how hurt he was, Pichu has used Iron Tail on the Kadabra – a move I didn’t even know he had. “Pi, PICHU!” he was suddenly sprinting around the psychic type at an insane speed, his whole body crackling with electric energy.

“STAND STILL FOR A MINUTE YOU DAMN FOOL!” The Kadabra helplessly tried firing several Psybeams at Pichu, but each one missed.

In shock, I watched as Pichu suddenly sprang back away, and up, his body glowing. “PIIII….. CHUUUUUUUUUU!” in a nasty flash, his body began glowing a bright white as a massive bolt of lightning shot out from him, crashing into my would-have been killer. 

When all the light died down, standing in a small patch of now seared grass, my Pichu had evolved into Pikachu, and he quickly came running over to me.

“Thanks for the save buddy” Cyndaquil came trotting up as well, and I thanked him too. Before we could celebrate, though…

“You were a waste of my time Human. May this fuck you a million times over!” as the heavily injured Kadabra retreated, a red beam shot out from him faster than light, and it smashed right into my head, knocking me out.

“Keifer, please, please wake up. Keifer!” I was alive. I hope. My head swam, a nasty ringing in my ears as I managed to slowly open my eyes. It must’ve been close to sunset – the forest wasn’t as bright.

“Keifer, please, don’t leave us!” it was a different voice. I finally focused my vision enough to fully see. I felt the hard bark of a tree behind me, my back up against it. I was in the same clearing as earlier, when that Kadabra had blasted me.

I could feel something funny, but soothing wrapped around my head, and I gently pulled it off – it was a ring of leaves, and some of the bandage I had in my pack.

“He’s alive!” a bright, hopeful female voice hit my ears.

“I just hope we were fast enough” another, similar one hit them.

In my lap, was a very relieved Pikachu and Cyndaquil, both of them shouting and hugging me as I began to slowly process what I was hearing.

“You two –“ I looked to the two Eevee’s on either side of me. “Did you just… talk?” Pikachu and Cyndaquil stopped hugging me for a moment as I struggled to stand up, finally finding my footing.

“Can you… hear us?” Cyndaquil, that was him. His voice sounded like a younger me. He looked up at me, worry in his expression, but a bit of excitement was there as well.

“Did that Kadabra drive you insane?” the first Eevee, bless her heart, was looking me in the eyes, her own deep amber ones almost felt like they were reaching into my soul.

“I don’t think I’m insane. Let’s see – I remember everything… my head hurts a bit… and I’m starving. Nope. I can actually hear you guys” somehow, despite how insane the situation was, I was just being calm, which relieved me.

“Then, umm… what do I like the most?” Pikachu seemed very excited as he climbed up to my shoulder.

“Bud, you love mum’s tits almost more than I love her lasagna” he practically shouted with excitement as I understood every word of his high-pitch, almost girl-ish voice. 

I was ready to head home, but I looked down and kneeled to the two Eevee’s.

“You two, you helped save my life, something I’ll never be able to truly express how grateful I am for. Is there anything I can do for you two?”

“Take us with you” the first one’s words shocked me as she pawed my hand a bit.

“We want to see the world. Mama said we’d get to if we can find a caring trainer” I nodded at the second Eevee’s words.

“Well, your mama was right about that – I’m going to start my journey across Galar soon. Welcome aboard you two” I pulled two empty balls from my pack and put them down for the two Eevee’s. Almost simultaneously, the pressed the button on the capture devices, and after a few shakes, the catches were confirmed.

“Nice and comfy in there” the first Eevee was happy when I let her and presumably her twin sister out of the balls.

“Let’s go home. It’s very nice, several comfortable spots, and mum is making Lasagna to die for” I nearly doubled back on that.

“Well, you got the ‘nearly die’ part nailed down” I couldn’t help but laugh at the second Eevee’s words. Despite everything, I had a smile on my face as we sat off out of the forest. I pushed everything that happened to the back of my mind – the pain the wild Pokemon had brought on was lessening with each step I took.

After several more minutes of walking, we were back to the dirt road of Postwick. The sun was getting close to setting, so I took off down to my home.

“Mum, I made i-!” I was cut off by her hugging me tightly, practically sucking the air out of me.

“Sweety, I was getting worried sick. Gallade was just about to go out and look for you!” I rubbed the back of my head a bit as we were finally able to step inside.

“Mum, it’s all alright – we just got caught up in some stuff and-“

“Keifer, tell her the truth” it was Gallade’s voice, albeit, very clear and not in my mind, only confirming more and more to me that, thank Arceus, somehow, the Kadabra’s shot had messed up, and done something different to me, allowing me to understand what Pokemon were saying.

“Son, please, what happened? You’ve got a few bruises” I sighed as I plunked down on the couch. I hoped she wouldn’t think I was crazy.

“Well, we landed in a Kadabra’s territory or home by accident, and before I could leave fast enough, it attacked me” she gasped as I continued. “It nearly killed me, but had it not been for these two-“ the Eevee twins made themselves known, making my mum gasp once more. “And Pichu evolving, I would’ve kicked the bucket”

“I.. I’m just glad you’re okay son” mum pulled me into another hug before pulling me into a kiss, which I returned gladly. “And aren’t you two Eevee just the cutest thing on this Earth?” she picked the both of them up and began petting them.

“And, you can go ahead and think I’m crazy mum, but… somehow, when that thing was fleeing, its’ power messed up on me and, well, I…”

“Just tell her Keifer. I can feel your worry, and I know you understand us now” Gallade’s knowing words poured over me.

“I understand Pokemon now mum”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the story!

Chapter 2: Lasagna, and Incest.

It was like the whole world had frozen over. Mum had instantly stopped petting the Eevee’s and her gaze was fixed onto me.

“I can prove it, I can-“ she cut me off with an exhausted smile.

“Look sweety, you’ve nearly given me several heart attacks today. I’ll take your word for it” she hugged me once more and I returned it, enjoying mum’s embrace. “I’m going to finish up dinner – you should rest up a bit beforehand” I slowly nodded to her as she returned to the kitchen, the smell of her homemade lasagna filling the air.

I plopped back down on the couch, finally deciding to register everything to a fuller extent.

“Welcome home Eevee’s” I smiled to the two of them as they ran around the big living room, taking in the sights of the house, Pikachu and Cyndaquil playing with them.

“Mister, you are in trouble!” a very sweet voice suddenly filled my ears. I turned towards the entrance to the living room and saw Mum’s Alcremie coming over to me as fast as it could move. 

“What for sweetie?” I guess I caught her off guard – she stopped midsprint and gave me a shocked look. 

“Smart ass” she smiled widely as I picked her up. She weighed a little over a pound, which I always found interesting about her – with all the cream her body is made up of, you’d think it’d be a bit more than a pound. “Your mum told me everything – we didn’t even get to have sex this morning and you could’ve died!” 

I couldn’t help it. I laughed at the small Fairy Type’s words as I walked to my room to change my outfit into something looser.

“You got that right sweetheart” she had followed me in and she watched as I undressed.

“Damn, you’re making me horny right now” sure enough, I turned to see Alcremie laying on my bed, her pussy lips exposed to me. “I know you can hear me, and I want you inside of me”

My partners were playing in the Living Room right now, and we had some time before dinner…

“Sure, why not” I walked over to me bed, and, as soon as I hit it, Alcremie demanded that her tongue get entrance to my mouth. I obliged, and we lied there, making out for a few moments, her sweet saliva trailing off her tongue onto my own.

“Fuck… I need everything you have before you’re gone the next few days!” she practically shouted at me. She was letting out an aromatic mist, and boy was my own libido beginning to sky rocket.

Wasting no time, I moved a bit on my bed until my face was in front of her pussy. Without hesitation, I began to lick at her slick entrance, mum’s Alcremie beginning to moan out as I did, my tongue trailing up and down her second lips, teasing her.

Finally, I gave her what she wanted. I let my tongue part her lips and it slipped into her love channel, causing the cream swirl to nearly scream out from the pleasure. My tongue swirled, swished and pulled at her folds masterfully from the years of experience I had and Alcremie kept moaning my name out as I brought her closer and closer to climax.

“Fuck Keifer, fuck! I’m gonna cum!” she was moaning wildly, and I picked my pace up even more, tongue fucking the Alcremie’s pussy wildly. With one last shout, she came hard, her love juice spraying into my mouth and a decent amount onto my face. It tasted like sweetened oranges and as Alcremie watched me swallow her juice, she was moaning heavily.

“Think that’ll keep you satisfied until I get back?” she rolled her eyes at me and we shared another kiss.

“After dinner, there’s more where that came from. I’m not the only one who needs you before you’re gone the next few days” that got me excited as we left my room, but not before I could get a pair of pants on.

“You two are just in time for dinner” if mum could smell the sex from us, she didn’t say it out-right. The table was already set – several plates, bits of silverware were all lined up around each seat, and she put the massive, steamy tin of lasagna in the center of the table.

Once everyone had been plated, I began to tear into the food, my mum’s cooking skills filling me with bliss. The way she cooked it all, and all the flavors clashing together to make the perfect storm was absolutely amazing. The Eevee’s had seemed a little reluctant at first, but just as soon started to enjoy the meal as well.

“Mum, that was absolutely amazing!” I couldn’t eat another bite after finishing a round of seconds. She chuckled as I got up and, much like I had in the morning, sat to cleaning the kitchen and putting away the left overs.

“Meet me in my room for dessert, sweety” she sounded horny, and she wiggled her hips and ass at me as she walked out of the kitchen, which got me excited.

I got the whole kitchen immaculate in almost no time flat. As I dried the last plate, Cyndaquil handed it to Pikachu, who put it up in the cupboard.

“I’m tired” my electric mouse yawned, and so did Cyndaquil.

“Tell you what – you two can go ahead and go lay down on my bed if you want – just don’t fight each other too much over the remote” they both hugged me to the best of their ability before going to my room for the night, the Eevee twins following after them.

Leaving the kitchen, I walked towards mum’s room. I opened the door, but it was pitch black, save for the bit of light coming from the small hallway light.

Flicking the light switch on, I was greeted with the wonderful sight of mum, Glaceon and Alcremie, all naked and sprawled out on the Master Bed, waiting for me.

“Come fill me up son” mum moaned out to me, and I was already tossing my clothes into the corner. Alcremie suddenly shot several, thick vines of cream out towards me, dragging me towards the bed.

“We need you. All of us” she whispered huskily into my ear as I got up on the bed. I was already feeling myself get a hard-on as several ropes of her cream wrapped around my cock, beginning to massage all ten inches of it at a wonderful pace. Glaceon padded over as well and began to lick my head.

“Let me repay you for earlier” her voice was sweet, but it sounded quiet, sort of reserved. Mum’s tongue was suddenly demanding entrance to my mouth, and I complied, letting my own trail into her’s, our tongues colliding with each other as we made out.

“I’m gonna miss you. You better treat my sister the same way you do us Keifer” mum broke the kiss and I nodded to her – of course I wasn’t gonna change my attitude just because I was in Alola for a few days.

“No worries mum” Alcremie suddenly let her creamy tendrils up and I groaned in pleasure as mum took my cock all the way into her throat, deep-throating me. She began kissing her Alcremie as Glaceon got on top of me, lining her pussy up with me face. 

“Oh fuck…!” my tongue worked its’ mastery, as I spent no time teasing her. I showed Glaceon’s cool pussy no mercy as I licked every last inch of her folds I could reach, bringing her to a quick climax.

“Mum, I’m gonna cum…!” Glaceon’s climax, alongside the sight of mum and Alcremie practically tongue-fucking each other, brought me close to my release. Mum doubled her pace, and I moaned as my seed shot down her throat, and nearly filled her mouth. Glaceon and Alcremie were practically right on top of her, all of them sharing my seed.

“Looks like you can take another round” Mum was playfully stroking my still rock-hard cock, and before anyone could protest, Alcremie hopped on top of me before lowering her soaking cunt onto my cock, screaming out with pleasure as I bottomed out inside of her, my dick filling her wonderfully as her warm, creamy pussy hugged me.

“Oh fuck, you’re so big Keifer!” Alcremie screamed out wildly as she rode my rock-hard member, rocking herself back and forth on it, some of her cream and her small breasts jiggling as she instantly climaxed.

Glaceon was by Alcremie, licking around the base of my cock and it was mum’s turn to get eaten out by me. She must’ve already been close to climax, as it didn’t take long for her to start screaming my name, her love juice shooting out onto my face. It had a faint, sweet taste to it, as though sugar had been mixed with water.

“Are you about to cum? Let mummy help you with that” Alcremie had came on my cock once more and I was approaching another climax. At mum’s request, Alcremie let my cock come out of her, and then mum took it into herself, her pussy practically tightening around me. 

She began to ride me, her tits bouncing to a non-existent rhythm as I made out with Alcremie and Glaceon, both my hands on their asses and a finger each in their tight cunts.

Soon, it was too much for all of us to take. Mum slammed down hard, my cock pushing against her cervix as it began to pump out seed against her climaxed torrent of love juice, and I could barely hear Alcremie and Glaceon’s own moans above hers’ as my skilled fingers made them cum at the same time.

After a few moments, I pulled out of mum, my now limp cock sliding out with a pop as some of my cum dribbled out of her pussy, mixed with some of her love juice. 

Knowing my alarm was set, I curled up with her, Glaceon and Alcremie and we all passed out together in a pile of sexy, tired bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of the story. Woo.

Chapter 3: Waiting, And New Friendships.

I slowly rose from the comfy bed, wondering what I had been resting on. Turns out, it was mum’s tits, and they had made a great pillow. I could hear my alarm faintly from my pants pocket, the article of clothing on the other side of the room in the small heap from the night before.

“Time to finish getting ready” I slid out of bed and stood there for a moment, my mind thinking back to last night, and how blissful it had been. Finally moving, I walked the short distance to my pants, grabbed them, and made it out of the room without waking mum or the sleeping Pokemon.

I then nearly slapped myself in the face – I remembered something I wanted to do last night. “Make it up to you at some point Malena” she had been telling me a story the night before last, but we had to stop mid-way through as my phone was about to run out of battery. I had promised to call her last night, which, well, slipped my mind, completely. 

Shaking my mind from the negative thoughts, I finally made it to my room. My four Pokemon were passed out in a pile of small bodies, and I was catching a few, sex like scents from them – looks like they had had their own fun. I put them in their balls, but I made sure to leave the viewing mode on. 

Grabbing my suitcase from under my bed, I double checked it one last time as I slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt – no way was I gonna get cooked alive in Alola, especially right before starting the Pokephile Challenge. Seeing I had everything I needed, plus a little bit extra, I closed the bag back up, and grabbed the Plane Ticket off of my dresser.

The Sky Taxi would be here in about an hour, to take me to the Wyndon Airport. From there, I just had to get past security, then I’d be at my gate for about two hours.

“Alola, here I come” I chuckled to myself a bit. I hadn’t seen my aunt Julie for almost three years, ever since she had come to visit us for my fifteenth birthday. At the time, she had a small team of her own – a Pancham, a Ralts, and a baby Totodile. 

Stepping out into the Living Room, I saw mum in her birthday suit, making coffee in the kitchen, while Alcremie appeared to be making muffins, skillfully using her tendrils to maneuver the cooking tools made for humans.

“Be careful while you’re in Alola, alright?” Mum gave me a smile as we shared a hug. “You start your journey when you get back, so making sure you stay in one piece is key son”

“I know mum” I sipped on the cup of coffee she offered me as the sun climbed above the mountains around Galar. The smell of Alcremie’s muffins filled the air as they begun to bake in the oven.

“Pick me up and give me a goodbye kiss!” the little cream swirl held her arms out to me from her spot on the counter, and I picked her up happily, taking her into my arms. 

I put my lips to hers’ and we shared a small kiss, her tongue wrapping around my own. We broke it a few moments later and she seemed satisfied.

Me and mum, alongside Alcremie shared some general chatter while the muffins baked and while we waited for my Sky Taxi to arrive.

“I’m so jealous of you sweety – you can understand them perfectly. Sure, Raichu can help me while you’re gone, but you’re going to be able to form bonds beyond any other with your partners” Mum gave me a smile as we sipped our coffees.

“Well, maybe there’s some way for me to sort of, ‘pass it on’ to you – my power to understand them. Plus, what do you mean Raichu – Gallade will be here too, won’t he?”

“About that-“ walking out of Mum’s room was Gallade, holding his ball. He walked to me, and bowed down.

“I want to travel with you, Keifer. You mean more than you could ever know to me, and I want to see the world again” my heart twisted as Gallade said this – he had always been there for me, and I could’ve never dreamed of him, a super powerful psychic and fighting type, becoming part of my team.

“Of course you can travel with me dad!” my heart dropped. I let the thought slip. It was no secret I saw Gallade as a father figure, and that he saw me as a sort of ‘son figure’… but to say it out loud… “I… I’m sorry mum I-“

She began to laugh, and her laughter, not forced, but joyful continued for a small amount of time. 

“It was only a matter of time before you said that son, I’m not upset – far from it!” she wiped a small tear from her eye. “I’m so glad you were finally able to move on when Gallade started to look after you” she was right – had it not been for Gallade, dad might’ve left his negative impact on me forever.

“Keifer. I’m honored beyond anything that you see me as that” It was the first time I had ever heard Gallade’s voice come close to breaking. I gently took the ball from his hand and put it on my belt.

Standing up, I wrapped Gallade into a hug. It wasn’t often I did this, but he returned it, patting my back.

“Thank you” I didn’t mean for it to be as quiet as it was, but everything just decided to come out at once. “For everything Gallade” he really was like the father I never had – always looking out for me when mum was busy, and even when she wasn’t, he made sure to be there for me after my father had left and abandoned him. 

“You are most welcome… son” Gallade said it, and I couldn’t be happier. We broke the hug after a few more moments and the oven dinged. Mum opted to take Alcremie’s Muffins out, and the smell was amazing – ice berry, blueberry and banana.

I suddenly heard the loud caw of a Corviknight descending from the sky. 

“That’s my cue mum” I stuffed the muffin down my throat, and gave her a big hug, and I gave Alcremie one as well. “I promise I’ll call you as soon as I get to Alola”

“Stay safe Keifer, you too Gallade” Mum said her goodbye’s as I grabbed my Suitcase from beside the front door. Me and Gallade stepped out into the early morning Galar Sun and a light chill filled the air as we walked up to the Sky Taxi.

“Damn ear itch” I suddenly heard the deep, gruff voice of the Corviknight we’d be flying with. He was trying to itch behind his right ear, but couldn’t reach. I handed the fare to the driver, and my suitcase to Gallade as I walked to the side of the Corviknight.

“Here, I got you buddy” I reached my hand up and lightly scratched behind his ear.

“Hoo damn, how’d you know to scratch me there?” he sounded so relieved, but a bit curious.

“Small secret of mine pal” I hopped into the Sky Taxi and the driver took off without saying a word, the Corviknight letting out a powerful caw as he shot up into the sky, and out towards Wyndon.

“We’ll be at the gate for about two hours assuming we don’t get any delays. The flight itself is about three… so we should be in Alola by tonight” I looked to Gallade, who was on the other bench in the cabin, and he nodded to me.

“Is something bothering you, Keifer?” he caught me. “Was it something either of us said, earlier?”

“Well, it’s not like that” I pulled up the sound blocker, preventing the Sky Taxi Pilot from hearing us – as much as I respected other people, this was private. “I just… I’ve wanted to say that for so long, but I guess I never had the courage to do so”

“It’s alright to be afraid of certain things, but I’m always going to be supportive of your emotions – I won’t judge you. After everything we have been through together, it is okay to feel the way you felt” I could feel a few tears playing at my eyes as I nodded to him.

“Thank yo… you Gallade” I wiped the small forming droplets away.

“Of course, Keifer. I should be thanking you as well, for taking me in after what Theodore caused…” he let the thought trail off, neither of us wanting to think about what happened.

“Gallade?”

“Yes, Keifer?”

“Do… do you think you… could call me son again? Dad… he never really saw me as that” I was speaking the truth – hearing those words from the same Pokemon I saw as my father filled me with warmth, and an indescribable feeling, almost as though, for a moment, our hearts were one.

“Of course, Keifer, my son”

The rest of the flight had been peaceful – I had taken a small nap, and after an hour of speedy flight, the Corviknight was descending in front of the Air Port.

“Ey, thanks again chief for getting my ear” the massive steel bird called out to me and I nodded to him as the Taxi man took off once again, probably to pick up another trainer. 

The Wyndon Airport was huge – being Galar’s only main airport, it made sense, and to top that, there was always all sorts of important people coming and going, like Lance from Kanto and Jhoto, or Steven from Hoenn, who I was fortunate enough to meet once.

“Hmm” Gallade seemed like he was focused on something. The psychic type seemed to be in deep concentration as we entered the airport. There were tons of different people and Pokemon, coming and going. I grabbed my ticket out of my pocket.

“Gate D-12, Straight Flight to Alola” I looked on a map, and, a bit to my annoyance, our gate was all the way on the other side of the airport, and this thing was miles long. “C’mon Gallade, we’ve got some walking to do” 

He nodded to me, but he was still seemingly deep in thought. I wasn’t sure why, but I wasn’t going to pry for details. We walked past several people and other trainers from all over the world. Eventually, we made it to Security, just before Section D of the Airport.

And boy, did it look slammed. It seemed like so many people were trying to get through. 

“Easy does it, EASY DOES IT!” a Dragonite, who sounded very distressed, stood next to an airport security worker, the two of them trying to stop the people from flooding through.

“If we could get everyone who is actually FLYING somewhere from Gate Area D, over here please” I walked to where another worker instructed, and went through the process of getting checked by security. I had to put Gallade in his ball momentarily, all while hearing people shout and fight over getting to see a name, two I was familiar with.

“He’s the Sinnoh Champion, I gotta see him!”

“She’s only the cutest girl on that side of the planet!” they were talking about Wolf and Kat, an amazing sibling duo that had taken the Sinnoh Region and the Movie World by storm. 

“I can feel it. A powerful Psychic presence unlike any other” as soon as I let Gallade back out of his ball after being cleared by security, he spoke. “It’s vibrant, beautiful… and musical?” he stopped himself on the last bit and I laughed.

“Well, with all the people here, someone probably has a Mythical or Legendary Pokemon. That’s probably what you’re feeling” that would make the most sense to me, anyway – Gallade was able to feel that sort of thing, the presence of a powerful Pokemon.

After a few more minutes of walking, we finally made it to our gate, which was mostly empty, save for a few people and their Pokemon. I sat my suitcase down and checked the time. 

“11 A.M. Not too bad” I walked up to the time board and groaned. “You gotta be kidding me” the flight I was supposed to be taking to Alola had been delayed by an hour, meaning I wasn’t gonna be leaving the Airport until a little way past 1 P.M.

“Bad luck?” I heard a voice. One that filled me with excitement, but made me a little nervous all the same. I turned to see two people walking towards me, their own wheeled suitcases behind them. 

There, unbelievably to me, stood the two people that easily over a hundred at security had been fighting to see.

Wolf, the Champion of Sinnoh, amazing movie star, and his smokin’ hot sister Kat, who was also just as well-known as her brother.

“…” I couldn’t find my words – here I was, getting the opportunity to speak to two of the most popular and influential people in the Sinnoh Region.

Kat began laughing when I couldn’t put my voice together, and I turned a bit red. “Don’t worry yourself – I have this effect on everyone!” I couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“I guess you could say it’s bad luck – my flight’s been delayed’ I let them see the board before backing away from it. “It’s an honor to meet the both of you. I’m Keifer, and this is one of my many partners, Gallade” I gestured to my psychic type.

“I can feel a special presence coming from you” as we shook hands with Wolf and Kat, Gallade spoke both in his normal voice to me, and psychically to Wolf.

“That’s a long story” he looked to my psychic type, who nodded slowly in response. 

“So, what brings you to Galar?” I tried to hide my excitement, but it wasn’t going too great. 

“My bro has an exhibition match against Leon at the end of this week” Kat’s voice was beautiful – it reminded me of mum’s, but with a southern accent and a bit higher pitch.

“That, and me and my sister might try the Pokephile Challenge” I nodded to him – that’d be amazing in my opinion, the Sinnoh Champion going through Galar and taking on the gyms.

“Maybe we’ll bump into each other again, then” I figured they were busy, so I thought that’d be a good way to end the conversation. But, in a string of events, my stomach grumbled, followed by Wolf’s then Kat’s.

“Well, that was something” Wolf looked around, but then we heard a lot of shouting.

“SECURITY!” I heard the same Dragonite from earlier practically shouting. My guess was that we were about to be swarmed, more specifically, Wolf and Kat, by all their fans.

“Sounds like that’s our fans” Kat sounded a tad nervous, and an idea popped into my mind.

“Hey – what if I have Gallade teleport us to the other end of the Airport – lunch on me, and so you guys can get away from your rampant fans?” it was a spur of the moment, but to me, they were already good friends.

“Are you sure?” Wolf seemed surprised by my offer and I nodded. 

“I insist” with that, Gallade took my hand, and one of Wolf’s, followed by Kat putting her’s in, forming a small circle. In a flash, we weren’t at my gate anymore – we were now at the other end of the Air Port, in a sort of food court area.

“Thanks” Kat smiled at me and Gallade, and I nodded to her.

“Does that happen to you guys a lot – your fan mob rushing all over to see you?” they both nodded to me.

“Usually I would sign some autographs, answer questions, but we just got off that several hour flight” Wolf’s reply was understandable – and it made me wondered if the same would happen to me if I ever managed to get far into my journey.

We wondered around the semi-empty food court for a few moments – not too many places were open, as it was barely 11:30, but then the smell of Italian Cuisine hit my nostrils and I followed my nose.

“Mario and Luigi’s Fast and Great Ittaliano” Kat read the fancy, neon sign above the small airport restaurant. No one else was in there, so it seemed like we’d be free of their fans.

Stepping in, our noses were assaulted with the wonderful scent of fresh baked bread, pasta sauces, and the smell of frying mushrooms and Italian sausage.

“Welcome on in – have a seat!” we heard the voice of a man from somewhere on the other side of the counter, presumably from the kitchen. We saw the perfect booth, and I slid in on the opposite side of Kat and Wolf, who sat next to each other.

“Keif, you know you don’t gotta do this” Wolf seemed grateful as I shook my head.

“I insist. Just, see it as a friend doing something for a friend, not for the Champion – you probably get a whole lot of people like that”

“No kidding” we started a conversation as we waited for some sort of menu.

“So, what’ve you been doing your whole life?” Kat asked me this, and I replied honestly.

“Just, been helping my mum out on the farm, going through school and living and learning each day. I start my own journey at the end of the week when I get back from Alola” they both nodded to me.

“So, what about you guys? There’s bound to be something you do outside of movie shoots, being a top coordinator and being Champ”

“Well, Wolf here likes to find rare Pokemon” that interested me a bit – I had always considered maybe hunting a rare Pokemon for my team, but that could potentially take years.

“I’ve found a few, and, maybe I can show you sometime” I kept that in mind – getting to see a rare Pokemon would be amazing.

“Sorry about the wait my friends, what can I a get you to drink?” it was the same voice as before. The server appeared to be an Italian man - his accent gave it away pretty much. He was dressed in red work jeans, a white, long sleeve t-shirt and he had a big moustache.

He handed us some menus as he asked us this, and I thought about it for a moment.

“Lemonade” it was simple, but I loved the stuff. Kat and Wolf got Lemonade as well and the man walked back behind the counter at the front of the small restaurant.

“So, what’s Galar like?” Wolf asked me this as the man brought us our drinks over. I was looking at the menu for a moment before answering him.

“It’s amazing. The weather is always nice, save for July where if you’re out in the fields it can feel like you’re being baked alive” they chuckled a bit at that. “And, it’s a region where everyone is super open with their Pokemon, and vise-versa” this seemed to catch their interest for a moment.

“How open are we talking?” Kat seemed very interested, and before I could reply, the server walked back up.

“Once a more, sorry if I’m a bothering you three. I finally realized who you two are, and it’s an honor to be a serving you Wolf and Kat” he then turned to me. “And you’re a Gym Leader Milo’s Nephew – it’s very a nice to meet you all – my name’s a Mario”

“Well, we’re happy to be here” Wolf gave the shorter man a bright smile.

“THEY’RE OVER HERE SOMEWHERE!” we suddenly heard loud shouting from somewhere outside the restaurant.

“That can’t be a good” Mario suddenly seemed to have an idea. He quickly flipped a switch beside the door, then he flipped the Open sign to closed. He then pulled the blinds down and turned the lights off, except for one above our booth and above the counter.

“There, now none of you will be swamped” he gave us a kind smile and both Wolf and Cat thanked him. “So, what can I a get you three?”

“You guys can get whatever you want – like I said, this is on me” I looked up to Kat and Wolf as I put my menu down. I then looked back up to Mario. “I’ll take a large plate of double cheese gnocchi with meatballs and fried mushrooms”

“That’s a personal favorite right there” he wrote it down on the pad he held in his hand.

“Ravioli for the two of us, but put extra cheese in mine” Mario nodded to Wolf as he sat off to the kitchen.

“Luigi, two Ravioli, one with extra cheese, and the Ulti-Gnocchi” we heard him call out to the cook as he returned to cleaning the counter.

“Your Uncle is Milo, the Grass Gym Leader?” how Mario recognized me, I wasn’t sure – not a whole lot of people knew I was related to Milo.

“Yeah, on my mum’s side – we don’t usually talk much about it though” nothing bad had happened – my uncle just tended to be busy, whether it be with all the challengers he faced, or his own massive flock of Wooloo, we didn’t have much time to see each other. “He’s actually endorsing me – it’s how I’m getting into the challenge”

“Don’t you need a sponsor, too?” I shook my head at Kat’s question, as the amazing smell of fried mushrooms began to fill the air. I heard some music coming out of the kitchen – it sounded like Graze the Roof.

“Eh, a sponsor just gives you some extra money – and, between me and the two of you, I honestly don’t feel like having a company piggy-back on me, because if I mess up by mistake, I’ll never get to live it down”

“Understandable” Wolf replied simply. We sat there and chatted for a little longer, and about ten minutes later, both Mario and Luigi were carrying three steaming plates of food.

“It really is a them!” Luigi stood in contrast to his co-worker; he was taller, closer to the height of me and wolf, but instead of red and white, he had green and white. “It was a pleasure cooking for you, I hope all three of you enjoy” he sat the two steamy plates of Ravioli in front of Kat and Wolf, and Mario put the plate of Gnocchi down in front of me.

“Enjoy you three” he and his co-worker had smiles on their faces. “See bro, I told you so!” huh, so they were brothers.

“Oh my, this is amazing” Kat let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, seemingly making Wolf blush a bit. It made a certain question pop into my mind, but it wasn’t any of my business.

“Dang, those two know how to cook!” the pasta was cooked to perfection – the cheesy sauce was amazing, and the perfect mushrooms and meatballs made it all practically melt in my mouth – I was gonna have to learn how to cook like this.

We all practically inhaled our food, and as Mario re-filled our drinks, he slid the check onto the table. I grabbed it, and the price wasn’t too bad – definitely nothing I couldn’t handle. 

“They went the extra mile for us. I’m leaving a decent tip” reaching into my wallet, I pulled out the three thousand Pokedollars the meal costed, plus, an extra four thousand.

“We’re doing the same” both Wolf and Kat put down decent sized stacks of cash for Mario and Luigi. 

“It was a pleasure having you three” the short Italian man seemed really happy to have had us.

“I gotta learn how to cook like you and your brother, sir” we were all shaking hands with them, when Mario reached into his pocket.

“Here – it’s my business card. We alternate out every few days with other restaurants. Catch me and my brother, and we’d be happy to teach you and any Pokemon how to make some real Italian cuisine” I nodded to him, and shaking hands with him one last time, the three of us stepped out of the restaurant.

“That was pretty good – thanks for that Keifer” I nodded to Wolf.

“What are friends for?” we all shared a good laugh and I checked my phone – about a half an hour left. “I should be getting back to my gate – it was awesome getting to hang out with you guys”

“It was nice meeting you. Oh, wait a minute!” Kat suddenly took my phone from me, and when she handed it back, she had put herself and her brother into my contacts much to my shock. “We’re all going to be taking the Pokephile Challenge soon, and you seem like you could be a great friend to talk to”

“I – I don’t what to say!” I felt insanely lucky in that moment. “Hey – let me have Gallade warp you guys out – those fans of yours are probably still waiting” they nodded to me and I released my Psychic type.

“I heard everything. I can get them a block away from the airport” I nodded to him as we heard a scream.

“THERE THEY ARE!” and, there was the fan mob again, several fan boys and girls charging us down.

“Gallade, meet me at the gate” I didn’t know what they’d do to me when Wolf and Kat left, but Arceus be darned if I wasn’t gonna try and make a run for it.

“Stay safe Keifer”

“See you round!” I waved the two of them bye as Gallade disappeared in the wink of an eye, the fan mob getting closer to me.

“WHAT WERE THEY LIKE!?”

“DID YOU GET THEIR NUMBERS? HE GOT THEIR NUMBERS!” that scared me. They were a massive cluster, and I guess security was still trying to catch up.

“There’s one way out of this Keif” I was speaking quietly to myself. If I could run past the side of them – …and I didn’t need to. Gallade appeared by me again, and he grabbed my shoulder. We were warped back to the gate I needed to be at instantly.

“I don’t think you could have gotten out of there unscathed son” he was right – there was several of them against me.

“Thanks for the save” we sat down by my suitcase, which, thank Arceus hadn’t been stolen.

“Nonstop Flight to the Alola Region, Now Boarding at Gate D-12” about half an hour later, a feminine voice said that over the loud speaker.

“Ready Keifer?”

“You bet, Gallade” after all the crazy of this morning, I was ready for a peaceful flight to Alola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter.
> 
> (I'm gonna have to do this for every one of these aren't I?)

Chapter 4: Memories, And Beyond a Bond.

There weren’t too many people flying to Alola – even when we had warped back to the gate, only a few others had shown up from when I had originally showed up to it.

I had to put Gallade in his ball, which, while a little weird to me, I didn’t let it show. I boarded the plane, stashed my suitcase in the overhead and sat down.

I thought about how crazy this morning had been – from what I said with Mum and Gallade, to meeting Wolf and Kat. Things hadn’t always been positive in the very beginning, but there was definitely several turning points.

Putting in some earbuds I had, I pulled up my play list, which, had literally random song after song, like hopping from ‘Come ON, Again!’, to ‘Never Turn Back’. I just hit shuffle, and as Rude Buster filled my ears, I began to reflect for a moment.

I guess one of the first turning points had been the first time I had ever had sex, if you will – sure, that was three years after everything bad, but it definitely had a few positive impacts on me.

I could hear my alarm – but only for a moment, as it was shut off almost instantly, and not by me. I wasn’t worried about that, though – I felt something amazing happening to my lower area.

I focused a bit, only to freeze up a bit when I noticed that Mum’s Alcremie had my dick in her mouth. She noticed I was awake, and a deep red spread across her orange features.

“It’s okay” I could remember my younger self saying this to her. “It… it feels really good. You don’t have to stop” it was the first blowjob I had ever gotten, and it felt amazing. Alcremie took it slow and steady, easing at the time my six inch rod in and out of her mouth. 

It had been a nice day out as well, the sun was already bright and shining as Alcremie blew me in bed. My guess, at the time and it had been right, was my thirteenth birthday present.

“Alcremie… I think I’m gonna-” I remembered that, too – my first climax ever. She looked up to me as she took me down her throat, and I remember the intense pleasure as my seed shot into her throat.

That memory always put a smile on my face. As the Plane stabilized in the sky, the extended track finally ended, and next in rotation was, of course, ‘Come On, Again!’

Continuing to reflect, I thought back to the first time I had ever wanted to call Gallade dad, that being when he was watching me when I was way, way younger – ten years old.

I had just gotten home from school – math class always tired me. “Golly, if I have to do one more of Mrs. Myers equations it’s gonna be too soon” I had practically hopped onto the couch. At the time, the events of mum finally working the courage up to force dad out had still been fresh on my mind.

“Good afternoon, Keifer” Gallade had been asked to watch over me that day.

“Hi” I replied to him simply, trying to find something on the T.V while I attempted the math homework, I had gotten that day – now adays, it was my top subject. Guess younger me just had a harder time grasping it.

“How was your day?” he seemed genuinely interested.

“It could’ve been better. Math sucked. A lot” I had pulled my homework out at that point. “And now, I’ve got even more to do”

“Would you like some help?” he had been offering me kindness, help and compassion, something younger me wanted. Of course I had Mum, and she was all those things above and beyond, but when we finally forced dad out for everything he did, I guess I finally felt that void.

“Sure”

That point on was when I started getting better at math. Gallade helped me a lot with all sorts of school work and projects – I never really had many friends outside of him and mum’s Pokemon growing up – except maybe Kassi and Hop, but we only spoke to each other in classes.

I had always thought Kassi was pretty. Her platinum blonde hair, stunning eyes. I never tried pursuing her, though – I figured Hop was gonna do that, and I didn’t want to stress her out.

Which made me think of something else on that topic – would I ever find deep love? Here I am, on a plane to Alola, asking myself this. I almost couldn’t contain a small fit of laughter.

I was getting close to 19, sure, but I still had plenty of time left. Maybe I’d bump into someone while I was traveling Galar. I’m determined to get all 8 badges no matter what – I’m gonna face every challenge and win. Even if I don’t beat the Champion, getting all 8 badges alone is amazing.

With two hours left of the flight, and my earbuds now playing Ultimate Battle, Sequel Style, I fell asleep.

“Oww…” I rubbed my neck as I sat up. “That nap wasn’t worth it” I looked at my phone, and a small smile formed on my lips – I had been out for two hours. I looked out my window and, sure enough, I saw the Ocean hundreds of feet below the plane.

I wondered what surprises my aunt had in store for me – maybe she wanted to give me something before starting my journey, or she wanted to pull a mum on me, which I didn’t mind – as far as I knew, Alola was similar to Galar in the fact that you could have that sort of intimacy, the only difference is in Alola, you had to keep it under wraps.

“Attention passengers, we’ll be descending into the Mele’ Mele Airport in 15 minutes, so please remain seated and keep those belts on nice and tight” it was the captain’s voice, and I did just that, followed by a few other clicks in the cabin.

“Oh, it feels good to stretch!” the plane had finally landed, and boy was I tired. I made sure to let Gallade out of his ball as soon as I was able too, and he agreed to my sentiment.

The air port was jam packed with people – going to and from, and plenty of Pokemon as well. It made me grateful that I wasn’t alone – Gallade was super powerful compared to the rest of my team right now – of course we were starting our journey soon, but at least if something were to happen, Gallade is a power-house.

“The heat feels wonderful” as soon as we stepped out of the air-conditioned airport and out to the streets of Mele’ Mele, we were hit with the heat. Luckily, I was used to it thanks to the summers I spent herding Wooloo in the mornings. Gallade basked in the blazing sun as I pulled my phone out. Video Calling mum, I set it to float behind us.

“Hey sweet heart! Did you make it to Alola safely?” I nodded to mum as I looked to the map I had pulled up in the corner of my phone screen.

“You won’t believe it, but I got to meet the Sinnoh Champion today!” I was excited as I spoke to mum, and I filled her in on every detail of what had happened as I began to walk towards my aunt Katie’s house – it was closer to the Beach and just at the edge of the town.

“I’m glad you’re getting to experience those sorts of things sweety” I was getting closer, and some of the fruit stands lined on the side walks were getting a little tempting – maybe some fruit before I got to my aunt’s wouldn’t hurt.

“Me too, mum” I had a smile as I stopped for a minute. “I’m gonna let you go, is that alright?”

“Of course, dear, just let me know if you need anything while you’re there – let my sister know I said hello!” she waved me bye as I turned the hover mode off on my phone before stashing it away in my pocket.

Gallade had gone to grab a fruit he’d been wanting to try – Dragon Fruit. I had handed him the money for it as I looked around towards the other stands.

“Not every day you get to try an exotic frui-!” before I could finish, I was suddenly punched hard in the gut by someone I hadn’t noticed in the alley way I was walking by. It hurt, and it caught me off-guard.

The pain didn’t stop there. I was suddenly slammed against a hard, brick wall before there was suddenly a knife being pointed dangerously close to my throat.

“Give us all your damn money kid, otherwise you’re gonna fucking regret coming to Alola” it was a gruff, masked voice, the burly man in front of me threatening me. There were two other people with him – his goons, I’d guess, masked as well.

My heart was racing at a million miles, my head trying to think of a way out of this – even if you gave your money up you usually never got out of this.

“Hurry up KID” he nearly stabbed me. I shouted, out of sheer fear, and he went to drive the knife into my throat.

“LEAVE MY SON ALONE!” the man was suddenly sent flying away from me, and into his goons on the other side of the wide alley way. Gallade ran up to me as I caught my breath.

How no one noticed what was going on was beyond me – but to be fair, the streets were packed with people.

“Keifer, did they hurt you?” Gallade’s voice was full of worry as I caught my breath.

“No blood anywhere… think I’m alright” I was standing up straight as the guy who tried to kill me got up.

“You think a puny Gallade can stop us?” in three flashes, their Pokemon appeared – a Garbodor, Golbat and a Salazzle. “GET EM!”

It was three on one, but me and Gallade had an advantage – they were all poison type, and he was a psychic type.

“Gallade, don’t let them get you – teleport around them and use Psychic!” he disappeared in a blink, and began appearing around and around the opposing Pokemon, confusing them momentarily, before reappearing in front of them and blasting them with psychic energy.

“You really gonna let some dumb asses beat you? Garbodor, GET YOUR ASS UP AND USE GUNKSHOT ON THE KID!” my heart dropped.

“Golbat, Cross-Poison!”

“Salazzle, Flamethrower!” I was fucked. Gallade noticed the moves and he came running for me.

I couldn’t let him take that hit for me – I couldn’t.

“NO!” we had both tried to save each other, but Gallade still took a good chunk of the impact. We both went crashing to the ground, the heat, and the nastiness of the poison nearly taking us both out.

“That’s what you fucking get kid” they were laughing as me and Gallade struggled to get up.

“Keifer… I’m sorry” his words were pained – and I was struggling to find my own.

“D… don’t be” at that moment, I started to feel something. Something that I had felt a glimpse of earlier today. “We’re… in this together…!”

I couldn’t explain what I was feeling next – all I can summarize it as is a rush of everything at once, every emotion, everything. 

“Keifer…!”

“Gallade!”

“This isn’t over yet!” I was finding my strength again, and Gallade was rising as well, much to the frustration of the guys who tried to mug me.

“Oh, look, a wannabe tough boy!” the guy on the left of the one who tried to stab me was laughing at his own words.

“You’re dead to me kid” he made a cutting motion across his throat and his Pokemon were charging me and Gallade from across the alleyway.

“That’s funny… BECAUSE WE’RE JUST GETTING STARTED!” at that moment, everything felt in sync with Gallade – a massive surge hit me and it felt like we were the same being, even if for the moment. There was a massive glow surrounding him, and when it died down, I was surprised.

His arms were much more blade like – sharp, gleaming red edges, almost like a broadsword. Gallade’s eyes locked with my own, glowing a gallant red. His Chest Spike had grown over his chest – almost like Battle Armor. His legs now sported two protective spikes, one on each knee.

We were one. I swear I had heard of this sort of thing happening somewhere, but right now, I was somewhere different than that. Everything Gallade was feeling, I was feeling, and he was feeling everything I felt as well.

I made one, sudden rushing motion, and Gallade shot off down to the other side of the Alley Way like a bullet. Arcing my arms wide, he did the same, his blade-like arms glowing, and we began jumping and slicing away at the opposing Pokemon. 

“Don’t just stand there and take it – hit him with a move!” the leader was panicking now. His Garbodor, despite the awesome power of mine and Gallade’s fighting of it, managed to shoot out a Gunk Shot. I quickly slammed my arms together, and Gallade did the same, making a shield with his massive blade arms.

But it still burnt. When the move collided, somehow, I felt the pain too. It burned, but it could’ve been worse had we not made the shield.

We had to end this quick – I didn’t want to have to fight the three criminals on top of fighting the Pokemon with Gallade. Closing my eyes, I focused, and Gallade did the rest – a nasty, psychic wave shot out of his body and at them all – rendering the opposing Pokemon and my would-be muggers/killers defeated and unconscious.

“We… we did…” it suddenly felt like I had a year’s worth of exhaustion dumped on me. As soon as they had went down, whatever was happening between me and Gallade had stopped. I couldn’t stand anymore, and neither could he. 

As I fell to the ground, too exhausted to try and stop the fall, I heard the familiar voice of my aunt calling out to me as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth chapter amgios!

Chapter 5: Tapwater, And Three More Is Not Always a Crowd

“How many more times am I gonna wake up and feel my neck hurting?” those words were to myself. I felt a sudden rush as I sat up, and my eyes darted around.

“Well, that’s not much of a hello, now is it?” I realized where I was finally after hearing that voice.

“Aunt Katie?” sure enough, there she was. My aunt Katie was as tall as mum. She had a full head of long brown hair, braided in a few places. She had ocean blue eyes, a wonderful full chest, and just a basic outfit on consisting of sandals and an Alolan-style dress. 

“Wait, where’s Gallade?” he had fallen down too. I remembered that, and now I was panicking. 

“Calm down, Keifer. He’s in his ball” she gestured to the small coffee table in front of the couch I had risen from. The small, sphere-like object was sitting there, facing me. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that something happened out there that I just can’t explain, and I thought that I had-“

“Shh” my aunt cut me off and pulled me into a hug. “Just relax for a little bit. We can talk about it when you’re ready to” her words soothed me, and we held the hug for a little while longer. 

When we broke the hug, I grabbed Gallade’s ball, and I let him out of it.

“Keifer, are you okay?” he sounded so worried as we shared a quick hug of our own.

“Yeah, just peachy. Are you?” he nodded to me and I looked back to my aunt Katie.

“So, from the top. Please?” after Gallade had nodded she had asked me this. We both nodded and sat down, my aunt taking the other open couch.

“And after that, all I remember is blacking out” me and Gallade had summed everything up to her, and now my aunt looked like she was lost in thought.

“That sounds like Battle Bond” I had never heard of that in my life.

“What’s that?” 

“Based on what I know, you could say it’s similar to Mega Evolution but on a much deeper basis. There was a boy in Kalos several years back that had a Pokemon he was able to do it with, and before that there was a trainer sometime before you were born that could” 

“How does it work exactly?” Gallade was speaking mentally now so my aunt could understand him. I wouldn’t have minded being a language bridge but what he was doing now was much easier.

“Well, give me a second” she stood up and grabbed a book off of the shelf next to the smaller couch. “This book was Published by Professor Sycamore of the Kalos Region just last year – it’s got everything you would want to know on Mega Evolution, and everything he could learn about Battle Bond from that boy” she flipped to a page after reading the index for a moment.

Clearing her throat, my aunt spoke again, “Battle Bond, based on my studies and research, is like Mega Evolution, but much deeper and more heart-felt. It doesn’t need a Mega Stone or Key Stone, but rather, both the Trainer and Pokemon must have a bond deeper than anything, and a great amount of care for each other. Only then, in Battle, at their most dire moment, their hearts one, can the Trainer and Pokemon merge, becoming one with each other and achieving a whole new form” 

She stopped to take a breath for a moment before continuing, “However, there is the risk of pain from when the Pokemon takes a hit during this transformation because of the bond merging the two together. When the fight is won, the energy created by the bond fades, reverting the Pokemon back to its’ normal form and heavily exhausting both it and its’ trainer” she closed the book upon saying this.

“That’s… it’s incredible, scary, it explains a lot too” my head was absorbing all of that information – could I really be the only one to currently have a Battle Bond Pokemon in all of Galar?

“Thank you, Katie” Gallade nodded respectfully to her, and she did the same in return.

“I hope that cleared some things up for the two of you. I’m proud of the both of you” she pulled us both into a hug, shoving a fair amount of her cleavage into Gallade’s chest as well as my own. “When you’re ready, I have that surprise for you”

I had nearly forgotten about that! In the confusion of everything it had slipped my mind. “Oh yeah, that! Right now is as good a time as any” she got up and gestured for me to follow her. Looking back real quick, I realized just how spacious the Living Room was – the two couches, lined around the coffee table perfectly, with a few plants and other small tables here and there, alongside the massive bookshelf next to the smaller couch. There was also a massive flat screen mounted to the wall in front of the two couches.

She led us through the kitchen, which looked similar to the one at home, to the back door. There was a nice big patio and the sun shone down on it wonderfully. 

“Popplio, Rowlet, there’s someone here for you to meet!” my aunt whistled after saying this. I got a good look at the backyard while we were waiting for the two Pokemon – it was a nice, lush green lawn, sort of fenced in by beautiful flower bushes with a massive variety of flowers growing on them. There were a couple Coconut trees growing as well, and perched on one of them, closer towards the house, was the latter Pokemon my aunt had mentioned.

Sitting on a branch, a small book in its’ left claw, was a Rowlet. Hearing my aunt’s voice and whistle, it quickly closed the book up, and clutching it in his claws carefully, it flew over to us.

“Enjoying another book little guy?” she playfully ruffled the top of his head and he dissolved into a smiling ball of feathers. “Now where is Popplio?” I looked around the yard a little more and managed to catch sight of a small pond in between a few of the trees. The surface was rippling a bit before suddenly a ton of water splashed out.

Flipping and landing gracefully in the grass next to the pond was the water-type my aunt had been mentioning. The Popplio hopped over to us and seemed intrigued upon seeing me.

“Who is he?” her voice sounded melodic. As my aunt picked her up she had asked this question. To my aunt, it sounded like the normal cries of a Pokemon, but based on the way she was looking at me the question would be a no-brainer to anyone.

“This is your surprise – these two are for you!” that caught me way off guard – two Alolan Starters, who were both powerful when fully evolved.

“Aunt Katie, I don’t know what to say!” I had a wide smile on my face. I kneeled down a bit to be eye level with Rowlet first, who was now perched on the Patio railing. “So how about it Rowlet – you wanna come travel with me in Galar?”

“Will I still get to read my books?” his voice almost reminded me of my younger self. His head was rotated to the side as he asked me this, and I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Course you can big guy” he seemed startled for a second by my reply. “Guess I should’ve mentioned that – I can understand you guys”

“That’s intriguing! Very few books even have the slightest mention of a human understanding their partners. I’ll happily travel with you!” he made a thumbs up with his left wing and my aunt giggled at that.

“He’s usually not this hyper” she had a smile then turned to me. She reached her arms out and handed me the Popplio.

“Hey there. I’m Keifer. Would you like to travel back home with me to Galar and be a partner on my team?” I was being sincere, and I wasn’t about to take them away from their home here in Galar if they didn’t want to go with me.

“You seem like a kind hearted trainer. I’ll happily be one of your partners” on that last word, she had reached out and touched my nose with her right flipper. 

“Then that settles it!” I had an overwhelming sensation of joy in me at that moment – first, the Eevee’s, now a Popplio and a Rowlet. “Thank you, Aunt Katie - so much!” I hugged her and she returned it.

“It wasn’t a problem. I knew you were starting your journey soon, and I recently caught Popplio and Rowlet right here in the back yard” we walked back inside and out of the heat, Rowlet on my shoulder and Popplio in my arms. “Now, I’m gonna cook dinner and after that, we’re gonna have some fun, so take care of whatever business you need to do Keifee” she winked to me as she walked into the kitchen and I groaned internally.

“Of course mum would tell her my baby name” I grinned a bit as I sat back down. I decided to let the rest of my team out, so they could introduce themselves to Popplio and Rowlet. 

While that was happening, I pulled my phone out and pulled up a familiar website. “WELCOME TO PATRATREON” in big, bold letters the name of said-website was splayed out at the top of the page. I checked in on here every now and then for one reason, and it wasn’t for any sort of music, games nothing of that sort.

No, I wasn’t on here for anything like that. Entering the name ‘Jessica Philes’, I was greeted with the exclusive members-only page of Jessica, one of the top adult-oriented pages on the whole website. She had several images of herself, nude and in all sorts of gorgeous poses – even a few cosplay shots as well.

I found what I was looking for, and at first, the prospect had grossed me out. Part of me thought I was cheating on Malena for this, but then I reminded myself that it wasn’t any sort of relationship, outside of me paying her to listen to me talk or to have phone sex.

“You all asked for it, so here it is – my amazing bath water” the text on the screen was the result of the past few weeks, in the comments of every single one of her photos people had been begging to buy bottles of Jessica’s Bathwater. She finally caved. Looking at the beautiful image of Jessica, perfectly nude and holding a bottle of the bath water sealed the deal.

Look, I know it sounds dumb and all, but it’s not like I’m gonna drink it. Arceus only knows what would happen if you tried to digest a random person’s bath water. I scrolled down to the Purchase Button, and I was a little shocked to find how much it cost= – a cool 25,000 PokeDollars.

“Too late to turn back now” pressing the button, the website began to process for a moment, before the text, “Transaction Successful” appeared on screen. All my bank info was saved to my account on the website, so that saved me the hassle of having to enter any details.

My team members, save for Gallade who must’ve been in the kitchen with my aunt, were running around the living room and playing with each other. I took that as my chance to slip back outside to the back deck.

“Alright. Rotom Phone, call Malena” it was starting to get late here in Alola, so I could only guess/hope it was the same for where ever Malena resided. It rang a few times and I was met with the familiar voice.

“Forwarding you to Malena, please wait a moment” the stock voice of a woman spoke out. I sat in a chair that was connected to a small table on the patio, my phone now sitting down on the same table.

“Let me guess – Keifer?” Malena’s voice was like gold to me – it was beautiful, and, despite the sarcasm, I knew she meant well.

“Yep. Sorry about not being able to call you last night – I had some personal matters to deal with” I wouldn’t go into details, not unless she wanted me to.

“Mm, I can only guess what those are. So, what are you calling for tonight?” I had actually heavily debated calling her for over-the-phone sex tonight, but after what my aunt had said, that thought disappeared relatively quickly.

“Well, I guess I just wanted to talk for a bit. I might’ve made one of the dumbest purchases in my life a few minutes ago” 

“Oh? And what would that be?” she put a bit of her lovely emphasis into the last few words.

“I literally purchased the bath water of a Patratreon Model. Pretty pathetic, am I right?”

“Excuse me for one second” she sounded like she was holding back something and I was put on hold for a moment. I don’t know why I felt so conflicted about the purchase – it could literally be a bottle of tap water for all I know.

“Sorry about that, something came up” Malena returned a few moments later. “And, there’s nothing pathetic about that – you’re supporting someone you like/enjoy I presume?”

“Yeah. My thought process too, I guess” we shared some more banter back and forth as she finished her story from that night I had to cut her off.

“And that’s why I refuse to take those calls” I shuddered a bit as she finished. 

“That’s… um yikes” I didn’t even want to think about it. “Well, I’m heading off Malena. Hope we get to meet someday”

“In your dreams, Keifer. Thanks for calling” she teased me a bit as I ended the call. It wasn’t as expensive as the last time I had called her – 30,000 PokeDollars, plus an extra 10K in tip.

“Keifer, dinner is ready!” I could see my aunt leaning out the door – a big pot in her arms. I nodded to her as I got up. The smell was wonderful, and it was making my stomach forget all about the pasta from earlier today.

“Man, it smells amazing in here” I closed the door behind me and sat down at the table in the small dining room across from my aunt. She had made Lobster and Alfredo, and it was absolutely amazing.

While we were eating, Rowlet had finished the meal my aunt had prepared for him and my other partners, leading to him flying up to my head, only to abruptly plunk himself down and begin to take a nap.

“You tired buddy?” I held my hand up and scratched the back of his fuzzy head for a moment, getting a contented sigh from him.

“Yeah…” he yawned and I felt him nestle himself in a little more as I took a massive bite of the delicious lobster my aunt made.

“You are so kind and caring towards your Pokemon” she noted this as I swallowed.

“Well, they’re living creatures, just like us aunt Katie. I treat them as my friends, and just like how I would treat anyone else” I spoke from the heart as I said that. 

“That’s amazing dear” we continued eating, but she seemed like she was thinking deeply about something. “Keifer. May I ask you a favor?” she looked right into my eyes and I stopped eating – I was full already.

“Shoot, it’d be terrible of me to say no after everything” I smiled as she continued.

“Do you remember my Ralts?” I nodded, and she kept going. “When I got back from visiting you guys 3 years ago, she evolved a few days later. But, since then, she’s changed. She isn’t kind anymore, and she doesn’t care for me anymore…” she sounded so upset by what happened. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Is there something you would like me to try?” my aunt nodded once more to me.

“Maybe, maybe you can become her trainer. I know she wants to see the World, but I just don’t have the drive for that anymore. Will you take Kirlia as one of your partners and help her open back up?”

“Of course,” I replied without hesitation. “I won’t force her to do anything. I’ll be kind and caring like I am with my other team members”

“Thank you Keifer” we finished the meal and as we got up, she handed me the Kirlia’s Ball. “Be careful, please. I don’t know how she’ll react” I nodded to her and, once more, I found myself stepping outside. I didn’t want to overwhelm her by having my whole team suddenly be surrounding her.

Pressing the button on the ball, it opened and in a flash of light, Kirlia appeared. She stood about four feet tall – her head just above my waist. She looked around for a moment and then away from me after noticing I was standing there.

“Hello there Kirlia. My name is Keifer. My aunt, Katie has given you to me so I can bring you along on my journey through Galar when I head back that way. Would you like to join me and my other partners?”

She said nothing at first, having turned me the cold shoulder as soon as I started speaking. She had perked up a bit though at my bit about my journey.

“Don’t expect me to be lovey-dovey or sex for you” her words were cold. She had a sweet-sounding voice, but that was masked by the coldness of her words. “I’ll ‘travel’ with you, but I fight my own way”

“That is fair” I nodded to her, and I offered her my hand for a small shake of sorts. She huffed and looked away, and after a few moments, she pressed the ball on her button, returning herself to it.

Stepping back into the house and out of the moonlight for the last time tonight, I found the kitchen had been cleaned and cleared out already. Surely it hadn’t taken me that long to speak to Kirlia.

“Oh Keifer~!” I heard the voice of my aunt on the other side of the house – presumably coming from her room. Knowing what was in store, I sat off, letting the thoughts of today rest in the back of my mind.

Bath Water, a Kirlia who hated my aunt and I. My journey hasn’t even started yet and it’s already wild.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth chapter.
> 
> I think the story might be able to pull off 50, but that's a big maybe. This chapter is also a bit of a short one, so I apologize.

Chapter 6: Relaxation

I woke up, my whole body felt like it was up in Cloud Nine. Last night had been amazing.

What had woken me up was mu aunt’s own alarm – it was blaring some Radio Talk show I had never heard.

“I think we did a number on each other last night” she looked at me, her hair mostly covering her face. She started to rise out of bed, giving me another look at her body – her full hips, perfect C-cups and well-rounded figure almost made me want to get another round in. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get today off – my fellow researchers would kill me if I missed this presentation”

“It’s fine Aunt Katie. I’m gonna go out for a while today and spend some time with me team” she nodded to me and we shared a hug before I walked out of the room so she could get showered and ready for the day.

As I went to get dressed in the guest room, where I had put my suitcase the day prior, my Rotom Phone began buzzing a familiar tune; Rude Buster, which was the ringtone I gave my mum.

“Hey mum – how’s everything going?” I turned on the video chat feature as I slipped into a fresh shirt, making sure to put the old one in the bottom of the case.

“Everything is alright dear. My sister told me what happened yesterday” that had nearly slipped my mind – the whole fiasco. 

“Mum, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just-“

“Don’t stress yourself Keifee! You apologize too much, son” she smiled at me as her phone was suddenly spun to her Alcremie, who was sitting by her in the Living Room.

“I miss you!” she had her puppy eyes on as she spoke. “Please come back safely!”

“No worries sweetheart, I’ll stay safe” I finished talking with them, and after a few more minutes of getting ready I emerged from the Guest Room. My outfit wasn’t anything insane – dark green shorts combined with the black t-shirt I was wearing.

“Hey, everyone. How does a day in town and down on the beach sound?” I had walked over into the living room to find all my team members lounging about.

“I’d love to go to the beach” Popplio was the first to speak up after I had proposed the idea. I lifted her into my arms as the rest of my team practically charged the door.

“I’m going to stay behind – I sense that you will be alright Keifer” I nodded to Gallade as I waved him bye. Stepping out, the morning sun hit me nicely.

“Did you all have a good day?” the sun was setting outside as my aunt stepped into her home. My entire team, save for Rowlet who was perched next to me, nose deep in a book, was sleeping peacefully in the guest room. 

“Yeah, everything went well. We ended up spending most of our day down by the beach, and we trained a little together” my partners had all tired themselves out, and now I was beginning to feel just as tired as they had been. 

“That’s great to hear” she put a few boxes of take out down on the living room coffee table as she threw her lab coat off. “That presentation was too drawn out” 

I nodded, not wanting to pry for any details – unless she wanted to share them, that is. “So, how’s my sister been treating my favorite nephew?”

“Mum’s been amazing. We work together a lot out on the farm when the Wooloo are causing problems” it wasn’t too often we had to go out there – they weren’t high maintenance. But they had their days, and those days I usually walked back into the house with several bruises.

“That’s great. She and Milo both have an affinity for those Wooloo” I laughed a bit. “Speaking of my brother, he’s endorsing your Pokephile Challenge isn’t he?”

“Yep. He says that I ‘proved I had a good hand with Pokemon’ after last summer” the only thing I didn’t have was a sponsor, and I could care less about that. I have a great amount of money saved up.

“You’ve always been good towards Pokemon” we continued talking as we ate. I eventually filled myself up and slid the rest away, back onto the table.

“Thanks for grabbing dinner Aunt Katie” I held back a burp as she nodded to me, finishing her own box of food.

“Thank me by coming to bed with me” she winked to me, and I walked with her to her room, a night of sexy fun times ensuing before I ended up passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventh chapter!
> 
> No notes this time except... did you all read Kassi's GTiG yet?

Chapter 7: A Pokephile’s Journey Begins

“Stay safe, okay?” the week had practically flown by – and now I was just half an hour away from boarding my flight home.

“Aunt Katie, I promise I’ll stay safe” I shared one last hug with her as we reached Security. 

“Whenever you want to come again, just call me alright?” I nodded to her. I was upset that I had to leave, but excited to get to finally start my journey back home. 

“I will. Promise” I waved her bye as I got through Security. It early morning, and once I got to my gate, I decided to try sleeping, but only ended up reflecting on everything that had happened the past few days.

Battle Bond… it still felt like a dream. That power was incredible, but at the same time, the back of my mind kept screaming at me that it was dangerous. I knew the risks and me and Gallade had both agreed to avoid using it, unless it really came down to it.

Rowlet, Popplio and Kirlia. Rowlet was very smart and hyperactive. He flew through so many books during the week that I lost count. 

Popplio, bless her little heart, had grown very fond of me. I had grown very fond of her as well, and she had demonstrated the unique skill of being able to cook certain things. My aunt had helped her a bit, and I knew it’d get easier as she evolved. 

Then there was Kirlia. I didn’t give up on her. Each day, I tried to talk to her, to almost no avail. She’d listen most the time, but then make some nasty or rude remark before returning herself to her ball. I’m not going to give up on her.

“Flight C3, Straight to Galar now boarding at its’ gate” I hadn’t realized how much time had passed. Standing up and grabbing my suitcase, I was so ready to start traveling Galar.

“Welcome on in!” it was a no-brainer. I was almost instantly sat at the bar in Mario’s Restaurant, my stomach having been shouting at me for food the second the plane had touched down. “How was a your vacation?”

“It went great Mario. You should go to Alola yourself sometime – the sun is amazing” 

“Well, me and a Luigi have considered going with our a girl friends and our own Partners, and we just might here very soon!” he had a grin on his face as I began telling him about Battle Bond, and how my team had grown.

“It’s an amazing power. I wish my phone had been recording” as he slid me the same pasta I had ordered last time, he nodded to me.

“It’s a great story. Maybe when you face the later Gym Leaders you ought to try again” I nodded to him as he went off to attend to other patrons. I practically inhaled the Gnocchi – somehow, this topped the last time I had it.

I finished after a few minutes and downed the rest of my Lemonade. Reaching into my pocket, I got out the money for the bill, alongside a massive tip.

“See you round, Mario Brothers!” I waved the Italian duo bye as I sat my sights on getting out of the airport. I had an idea that popped into my mind.

Reaching to my ball belt, I grabbed Gallade’s ball. He materialized in a flash.

“Gallade, do you think you could warp us home? I’d take the Sky Taxi but I just want to see mum and get things ready for tomorrow”

“Of course Keifer” I grabbed his hand, and in the blink of an eye, the world around me changed. I felt a little dazed, but otherwise fine as I took in my surroundings. We were home, and I was standing in the Living Room.

“Mum, I’m home!” I called out, waiting for a response. After a few moments and not getting one, I pulled my phone out and called her up.

“Oh, hello Keifer dear!” she had a big smile on her face. I finally realized she was at a café over in Wedgehurst. “I’m just spending some time with Milo – his Wooloo got quite out of hand this morning” she turned her video feature on, and on the other side of the small table was my Uncle, the Turfield Gym Leader Milo.

“Hey Keifer! Like time no see little nephew!” he had a big smile as I waved to him. “I’ve got your endorsement papers right here – Julie will be bringing them right on over when we’re done”

“Thank you so much Unc!” he waved his hand as if to dismiss it.

“Think nothing of it. You’ve shown over the past several years that you care deeply for your Pokemon. I want you to shoot to the top, even if you can’t make it to Leon, become one of the best trainers in Galar little dude” 

“You bet man!” I gave him my signature determined smile as we hung the call up.

The second my butt hit the couch I was practically body-slammed by Mum’s Alcremie. 

“Oh my Arceus I missed you!” she was doing her best to hug me before she just had several of her tendrils shoot out and wrap around me.

“I missed you all too sweety” I hugged the orange cream swirl, and we held it for a few moments. After we broke the hug, she demanded that I kiss her.

“Pleeeease?” Alcremie had her puppy eyes on – something that I just couldn’t say no to.

“Alrighty, fine. When we’re done though I need to get packed to go on my journey you little swirl of love” she smiled to me as I brought her up to my face. Her tongue practically shot into my mouth, her breath tasting like sweet oranges.

I let my own tongue swirl around hers, and we held the kiss for several moments so I could let Alcremie indulge herself.

“Do you know how much we’re all going to miss you?” after we had broken the kiss Alcremie had followed me to my bedroom, Gallade opting to stay out in the Living Room and watch over my team while I got things packed. There was a pang of sadness in her words.

“I know sweet heart. I’m not gonna be gone forever, just the time that the challenge runs. Plus, I’ll come visit every now and then to take a small break, I promise” she hung her head, but nodded to me.

“We all love you, y’know that you big man?” I laughed a bit as I pulled my travel bag out from under my bed. It was big, and it was the same style as most trainers used in Galar. Mine had a couple extra storage spaces on it, however.

“I know Alcremie. I love you all too. This is something I gotta do purely for myself – even if I don’t become Champion, I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time” she gave me one last hug before leaving my bedroom.

“Alright, time to get packing” opening the top of the bag, I decided to put all my clothes in the bottom, already having a plan for what would go on top. Grabbing my phone, I pulled up some music composed by one of my favorite music artists, Toby ‘Radiation’ Fox, and started pulling clothes out of my dresser.

“No long sleeves, except maybe one or two” I didn’t want to freeze to death, but it was still early fall – Galar didn’t exactly get cold until around Thanksgiving. I finished tossing those into my bag when I started to pull my jeans out.

“Green, for sure. Blue, why not. And black…” it was my favorite pair – they were comfortable, and had more than enough pockets. “Do I wanna run the risk of these potentially getting ripped open?” I was asking no one in particular. “Eh, what the hell” I tossed the black jeans in on top of everything else.

I made sure to toss in more than enough sets of socks and underwear – I wasn’t about to not have a few extra clean sets. It’s the Pokephile Challenge – I don’t wanna be running around in dirty clothing and scare girls or Pokemon away from me.

That left utilities. Thank Arceus for technology, otherwise I’d be sleeping under the stars every night. I pulled the small, compact pop-up tent out from under my bed – right now, it was a small cube, but it could expand out with a small pull into a good-sized tent that’d keep me from getting rained or snowed on.

Or, well, from getting random visitors I hoped. With that put in there, there was a few more things to throw in. I pulled out a compact cooking kit I had gotten some time ago, and slid it in to my bag. I was no professional, but then I remembered Mario’s words; that he’d teach me how to make some real Italian Food.

“That, should do it” I slung the bag over my shoulders for just a moment – not heavy to me, at least. I took it off, and to top everything off I slid a few potions and revives in just for emergencies. I could put things like ingredients and dry food in later.

“Keifer, I’m home!” I heard mum’s voice as I sealed my bag up. It sounded like she was struggling with something so I made haste out of my bedroom to find that her arms were loaded with shopping bags.

“Mum, let me help you out” I took a good portion of the bags from her arms and we sat them all out on the kitchen table. She pulled me into a big hug and I happily returned it.

“How was Alola dear?” as we began to put groceries away mum asked me this.

“It was amazing mum. Aunt Katie was super nice, and I didn’t end up sun-burnt, which is a plus” as we finished Mum handed me something very important, and it took all my will power to not jump up and start shouting.

“This is your endorsement son. Milo wanted to bring it himself, but you know he already has a very busy week ahead of him” I nodded earnestly. It was an important paper – no way in Giritina’s Hellscape was I gonna lose it. I ran back into my room for a moment and carefully placed it into a side compartment of my bag – I could make a digital copy later.

“I can’t believe I finally start my journey tomorrow” I was sitting with mum in the kitchen as we started talking.

“It feels like yesterday that you told me you wanted to go on one” mum had a smile, but I knew she was upset – even if she wouldn’t say anything I knew, but I wouldn’t press her. “Have you decided what you want your team to be like when you leave tomorrow?”

I hadn’t thought of that – I already had so many choices – Kirlia, Gallade, Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Popplio, Rowlet and the Eevee’s. Before I could respond, I heard a sudden, small series of knocks coming from somewhere. Mum was already getting up, a small smile on her face.

“Who is it?” my answer was in the form of chirping. I turned to the window behind the kitchen sink, and as mum slid it open, a Starly came flying in.

“Yoo-hoo yoo-hoo, I’m here again!” his voice was child-like, and it had a hyper energy to it. He flew down to mum’s shoulder, and she pulled a berry from the fridge for it.

“I made a new friend while you were gone. This little Starly came by a little after you left and started eating a few of the Ice Berries I’ve been growing”

“They’re so good!” the flying type chirped out excitedly from mum’s shoulder as he munched on the massive berry, which happened to be the one Mum was growing.

Speaking of that, mum had a little side project she had been working on for a few months – berry growing. She had put a box outside, hanging off the Kitchen Window where she grew Ice, Tamato and Oran berries. They were always big, fresh and juicy.

“Nice to meet you Starly” I looked at the bird Pokemon as it downed the rest of the berry. He cocked his head a bit, as if he was studying me. Rowlet suddenly came flying in before abruptly landing on my head, and, you guessed it – starting taking a snooze.

“Are you a trainer?” I guess his curiosity got the better of him. He suddenly flew over to me and plunked himself down of my left shoulder, nestling into a bit. “Comfy!”

“Mum, I think I just made another friend” she chuckled a bit at my words. The Starly line was powerful – a flying type like it on my team would be great, as Rowlet would shed its’ flying type after it became Grass and Ghost in its’ final evolution. “How about it Starly? Wanna join me and my partners for a journey across Galar? You can sit on my shoulder as much as you like”

“It’s a DEAL!” he shouted the word with his child-like energy. He startled Rowlet, though who cried out and suddenly flew hard into the ceiling, bonking his head.

“Rowlet!” getting up, I caught the disoriented owl, who gave me a meek thumbs up. “You alright buddy?”

“Never… better…” and like that, he was sleeping again. I smiled and rolled my eyes a bit, taking him and putting him down on the couch next to Glaceon, who had just been speaking with my Eevee’s.

“-and that, is how I evolved” I guess she had just finished telling them her story as I sat the snoozing owl down. I waved to her as I returned to the kitchen where mum was.

“To answer your question mum, I think I’ve made my mind up. Pikachu and Gallade are already strong, and I’d keep Kirlia here too, but I’ve got a feeling it’ll be better if I try to bond with her now” she nodded to me as I kept going. “So, here’s what I’m thinking – Cyndaquil, Starly, Popplio, Rowlet, Kirlia and one of the two Eevee’s” 

“Of course, dear – it sounds like good balance. I’ll keep an eye on your partners you leave here” I thanked her for that. “Now, I’m gonna start work on dinner – you go get your team ready to go”

“Alright, I will mum” before I could get up, she stopped me.

“One last thing – you had a package arrive this morning” she pointed to a box by the door, and several emotions flooded me – mirth, worry and some regret.

I got up, grabbed the box and returned to my room, closing the door. I opened the cardboard, just a basic layer of tape on top of it. What I saw made me began to think.

“Why do I try?” taking the clear bottle into my hands, I looked it over. It was crystal clear – no signs of dirt or any sign that it was bath water of any sort. “Is something wrong with me? Why do I pour money into Malena and Jessica?”

I wished for an answer at that moment, for something, someone to respond to me. “It’s purely to support Jessica, but Malena…” there was no denying I had grown attached to her – even if I had never met her. 

“Just follow your heart sonny boy” my grandfather’s advice from when I was just seven rang through my head. He had told me that just a few days before he had passed away. I still missed him – Luke was the greatest grandfather I could’ve ever asked for.

“Follow my heart… Follow my heart, Keifer you smart idiot!” I decided on it at that moment – I would meet Malena. One way or another, I’d meet her one day, and I’d tell her how I felt. But first, came my journey, and if I was gonna get through it, I was gonna need to have an open mind and heart.

“Grandpa… I won’t let you down” I wish he could’ve heard me say that. I pushed each and every last one of my negative thoughts away as I checked my bag one last time. Making sure everything was in it, I walked out of my room and back into the living room.

“Pikachu, can I talk to you for a minute buddy?” I kneeled down to the small electric type, who had been running around with Cyndaquil just moments ago.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, nothing like that. Would you mind if I kept you here at home for a while so I can grow closer to our other partners and give them a chance to grow stronger?” it hurt to ask him that – he was one of my first partners, but I knew he could grow over time still by helping mum with the farm.

“Of course I don’t mind!” he hopped up and I high-fived his tail. That left Gallade.

Walking into the kitchen, my nostrils were assaulted by the wonderful smell of mum’s cooking. Alcremie and Popplio were helping her out, but Gallade was nowhere to be seen.

“Mum, where’s Gallade?” she turned to me, holding a mixing bowl.

“He’s speaking with Kirlia out on the back deck” I nodded to her and went to the back door.

“-he’s the most trustworthy man I know, and I daresay I’d gladly leave my life in his hands” it was Gallade’s voice. I didn’t want to listen into their private conversation, but curiosity got the better of me.

“I still don’t trust him… but I’ll keep what you’ve said in mind” it was the first time I had heard any emotion in Kirlia’s voice aside from her usual anger or attitude. “I have a hard time believing that I’d need a trainer to achieve my true potential though” 

“Just remember what I have told you” at that point, I thought they were done, so I opened the door.

“Hey Gallade, can we speak for a moment? Also, hello Kirlia” I gave her a small wave. Surprisingly, she returned it before walking inside.

“I think I know what you are going to ask of me” he sounded understanding.

“I want to bring you along, badly, but I want to bond with Kirlia, and the others. When I get the chance, I’ll bring you back onto the team Gallade” if my heart was aching earlier, it felt like it was trying to kill me with sadness now.

“Keifer, son. I understand. It’s important and right that you want to build a bond with your other partners. I’ll always be here when you need me” we hugged each other for a while after that.

“Thank you Gallade” we broke the hug as I said this. He nodded to me and we returned into the house just as mum had finished making dinner. 

“It’s your favorite one last time before you leave Keifee!”

“GOOD MORNING GALAR REGION!” the familiar Radio Show began to boom out of my phone. I had a massive smile on my face as I turned it off. I still felt a little tired, and looking back at the events of last night it was understandable. Me, mum, Alcremie, Glaceon and Raichu had all shared each other one last time. Gallade had been involved as well, having taken to pleasuring mum’s Raichu most the time.

“Today’s the day” I was nervous, excited and so many other things I could go on and on about. I practically flew into a fresh set of clothes. I took one last look around my room – it’d be a little while before I saw it again. A certain photo caught my eye that filled me with many emotions.

“I’ll make you proud, I promised” it was a photo of me, my grand father Luke, Gallade and Mum. It had been taken when I was five, and right before my grand father had went on a ‘special mission’ of his.

He always said he succeeded, but he never told me or anyone what he had done during the month he’d been gone.

Grabbing my bag, I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. My team was all in their balls, save for Gallade and Pikachu, whose balls were in mum’s careful watch. The two Pokemon where sitting at the table as I walked in, the smell of Alcremie’s amazing muffin’s hitting my nostrils. She and mum both had made two batches of them.

“Stay safe and make sure to call me every night son. Alright?” mum had a sad smile, and I pulled her into a hug.

“Yeah, you bet” I was trying to hold back a few tears – we had helped each other through so much. I wasn’t leaving forever, but my emotions were trying to push and pull me all over the place. As I went to grab a Muffin, Alcremie hopped into my arms, wrapping her own little arms around me as best she could.

“Be careful! There will never be another you Keifer” she handed me the pastry I had sought after and I planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll stay safe, and I’m gonna shoot as far to the top as I can get. I promise” my mind was yelling at me to stay home, to not go on my journey, but I was gonna follow my heart. 

“Galar Region, here I come!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 8th Chapter of Keifer's Journey!
> 
> This chapter, we're gonna see yet another 'amazing' reference, and we're gonna meet Keifer's Rival.

Chapter 8: First Battle, And Compassion.

The sun, along with the cool fall breeze felt great as I stepped out of the house. My plan for today was simple – get through Route 1, and make it a good way through the Wild Area. It’d be a hard push to make it to Motostoke and I wanted to take a bit of time to grind my team up.

“Starly, wanna travel alongside me for a while?” I had let the Flying Type out of his ball.

“Yeah you bet I do!” he flew around me excitedly in response. I wanted to train him a bit – everyone was already a little ahead of him. “You’re way, way nicer than my original trainer!” 

That caught me off-guard. “What do you mean bud?”

“My original trainer! A breeder not from here I think was trying to ‘breed the perfect Starly!’… he said I was a runt and told me to buzz off…” my heart twisted at the small bird’s words, and I realized Starly was upset too.

“Hey, it’s okay. I think you’re amazing big guy. We’ll show him – you’re gonna grow into an amazing Staraptor someday” this cheered him up as we began to walk down the dirt path towards Route 1. 

“Get em’ Yamper!” I heard the voice of a younger boy, almost immediately followed by the cry of a Rookidee. Running forward, I wanted to shout so badly at the kid, and it happened.

“Hey, this isn’t Duck Hunt you arse!” he had a toy pellet gun that very much resembled that of the game I mentioned. He had been firing at the Rookidee that flew around Route 1, and my guess was that he had his Yamper using electric moves on them. “That is no way to treat a Pokemon, wild OR tame!”

“Shut up! What are you gonna do? Cry about it?” he shot another pellet, and hit another Rookidee. They were strong, but I wasn’t gonna just stand here and let him get away with it.

“Kiddo. I’m not trying to be mean – you’re clearly being abusive towards those Wild Pokemon. Training is one thing, sure. But shooting them down with a toy gun then having your Yamper zap them is wrong”

“If you wanna stop me so bad battle me!” this kid was making my blood boil.

“Alright. We’ll make it an official battle. You lose, I’m snapping your gun and you’re gonna tell your folks just what you’ve been doing!”

“Like that’ll happen! When I win, I want your freakin’ money. All of it!” I could accept that – I wasn’t about to lose. This kid, no more than 10, was hurting these Wild Pokemon.

“Starly, I’m gonna battle with Eevee. You wanna watch?”

“Heck yeah I do!” he perched himself on my shoulder. Eevee could do this – either of them could. Reaching for the second twin’s ball, I let her out. “Alright Eevee, this is our first battle. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” she took up a defensive stance in front of me, the youngster’s Yamper taking its’ own stance.

“Yamper, Tackle it!” the small Electric puppy wasn’t super-fast, but I didn’t have forever, either.

“Eevee. Use Quick Attack. Flank around it then Head-Butt!” the small Pokemon gave me a simple nod, and right before the Yamper connected with her, she shot off around it. The electric dog skittered to a halt, before Eevee connected her head-butt, sending the Yamper tumbling back to its’ trainer. It was shaking.

“Pfft. That’s nothin’! Yamps, use Bite!” the poor thing was shaking. I couldn’t fight it.

“Eevee, watch out and use Baby-Doll eyes! Follow with Tackle!” she complied, then as the Yamper charged, its’ legs wobbly Eevee used her cute charms, stopping the Pokemon in its’ place. Yamper made googly-eyes at her and Eevee Tackled it down, but not painfully so.

“Yamper, c’mon!” the kid was begging his Pokemon to get up, but it was knocked out. “Dang it…”

“You should take him home, let him rest or take him to a Pokemon Center” the kid said nothing to me as he slammed his toy gun, along with three hundred PokeDollars into my hands. 

“Go ahead. Break it” he returned the Yamper to its’ ball. 

“I won’t. But you need to learn something” I kneeled down to him. “What you were doing, that’s down-right wrong. If you’re gonna use your toy gun, get some old Soda Cans, or have your Yamper whack em’ in the air with his tail. Got it?”

“Sure” he didn’t sound spiteful anymore, which was a start. I handed him his toy gun back and he walked off towards Wedgehurst.

“Keifer that was crazy!” Starly flew around my head a few times before hopping back onto my shoulder.

“Thank you Eevee dear. You fought well”

“You’re welcome” she winked at me. I scratched behind her ears a bit. Looking at the small, round spot that was Route 1, I decided I’d wait to train until I got to the Wild Area – those Pokemon had enough excitement for one day.

Something I noticed was that Eevee was quite strong. She took the Yamper out in just two hits. “Eevee, would you happen to know how high your level is?”

“Huh?” she eyed me with curiosity as I asked this. I pulled my Rotom Phone out and had it do a run. 

“Level twenty. Holy cow you’re strong sweety” I offered her my hand and she pawed it. With Eevee by my side and Starly on my shoulder, we set off again, down Route 1.

As we got to the top of the Hill, I could see Wedgehurst finally. It was a decent-sized town. Pulling my phone out for a minute, I decided to try and figure out how long the train ride would be, as it was getting close to noon.

“Hey, outta my way asshat” that was a new voice, and I immediately didn’t like it. I spun around, and was face-to-face with someone I felt I was gonna dislike deeply. Taking a step back, I eyed him for a second.

He was as tall as me – and I was maybe a smidge under him. He had spiky red hair, and amber brown eyes to compliment it. He wore a black, torn biker jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath, red jeans and black sneakers. He was muscly, but not body-builder so.

“I said, out of my way. Are you deaf or something?” he was agitating me, and I hated being angry.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but I don’t want any trouble. My name is –“

“I don’t give two shakes of a Tsareena’s ass who you are. All you need to know is I’m Cross, and now you’ve thoroughly pissed me off by wasting my time with your stupid self”

“…I’m not stupid!” I was growing angry, and boy I wanted to punch Cross in the face.

“Really? Then, I challenge you to an Official Match – 2 on 2. If you’re not stupid as you claim, you’ll realize that you can’t take me” he had eyed my team, and I guess he thought that Eevee and Starly were my only two team members.

“What do you want if you win?” I was doing my best to stay neutral. 

“If I win? HA! When I win this fight, you’re going to give me every last PokeDollar you have, and you’re gonna get shoved hard” he cracked his knuckles at this.

“Ugh, fine. If I win, I want Double Prize money and for you to start respecting people. Deal?”

“You can’t even win in your dreams” that was it. Something inside me snapped. 

“I will not lose to this asshole at all, ever” steeling my nerves, I walked back a bit to give us room for the battle.

“I’ll be kind and send out my Pokemon first – not like it matters. Wimpod, get out!” the bug and water type appeared before its’ trainer. It seemed heavily annoyed, and frustrated.

“Eevee. Think you can fight it?” the small fox nodded to me. If I was right, since she already had a Fairy Type move, she could potentially evolve during this fight.

“I’m feeling fired up!” she cried these words out as she charged in front of me, taking a defensive position.

“Use Mud Shot!” Cross shouted angrily at the small Pokemon. It almost looked like it was going to ignore him, until a nasty amount of mud began curling up in front of it.

“Eevee, use Swift to break through, then Baby-Doll eyes followed up with a Head-Butt!” 

“Don’t let them Wimpod! Struggle Bug when it gets close!” Cross sounded more frustrated as the move shot out, a nasty amount of mud hurling towards Eevee, who leapt up in the air to avoid it. She used Swift and the several stars hit their mark. 

The opposing Pokemon wasn’t down, but it was showing damage. Eevee quickly shot past its’ frantic struggling movements, and put on her beautiful charming eyes.

“Wimpod if you fall for that so help me ARCEUS” I looked to Cross, his face rage-stricken. Unfortunately for him, Wimpod fell for Eevee’s charms, but it still managed to connected Struggle Bug at the last moment. Sending her flying back.

“Eevee, are you okay?” I was worried – I wasn’t going to make her fight if she was hurt.

“I’m okay! In fact… I feel great…!” as she started charging down the still charmed Wimpod, her whole body began glowing. 

“Wimpod, ATTACK IT!” the bug didn’t respond to its’ trainer, instead, it was lovey-pidovey as Eevee charged right at it, and as she collided, the light died down.

“You evolved!” where Eevee had once been, was now a beautiful Sylveon standing over a knocked-out Wimpod. Cross looked angered beyond belief, and he was so red I thought he was gonna burst an important blood vessel.

“You got lucky – this idiot doesn’t listen anyway” as he withdrew the heavily injured and knocked out Pokemon, I began to feel pity for Cross’s team – did he treat all of his partners that way?

“Sylveon, come back please” I knew she was tired – just because she evolved it didn’t mean that the exhaustion disappeared from fighting two trainer Pokemon in a row. “I’m very proud of you, but have a rest”

“I love this body so much!” she suddenly wrapped a few of her frills around me. “I will rest, don’t worry yourself master” that was new. As I withdrew her, I opted to bring out Rowlet as Cross was already sending in his next Pokemon.

“Rockruff. Don’t fail me” his voice was cold. I finally saw the Pokemon he was referring to and my heart nearly dropped. The poor thing was bruised in a few places – it was a little hard to tell because of its’ fur color, but they were there. It was scratched in a few places and it looked awfully skinny.

“Keifer you can’t fight that! Rowlet, please don’t hurt it!” Starly sounded scared as Rowlet flew in front of me.

“Rockruff! I don’t care how you feel – show me your training and wipe the floor with that stupid Owl!” Cross had no love, compassion or care for his partners, which was fully apparent in that moment.

“Rowlet… hover for a moment” I couldn’t bring myself to fight the poor thing. It tried to bark as it began to stumble towards us, but it came out as pained. It’s tail was suddenly glowing, as if it was going to release a Rock Throw, but with a sudden cry, it collapsed.

“Get the HELL up!” at that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than throw my fist in Cross’s face. 

“Cross! What the hell have you been doing to your Pokemon!?” I ran forward, and I quickly pulled a potion from my bag and began spraying it on the Rockruff. It was hurt far worse than I had realized – and it was severely under weight.

“None of your damn business. As I carefully laid it down so Cross could withdraw it, he walked up to the Rockruff. “You little shit, have failed me for the last time” I couldn’t stop what happened next. Cross’s foot shot out, and he kicked the Pokemon right in the stomach, causing it to howl out in pain.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I didn’t care if charges were pressed, and so much rang through my mind as I charged Cross. 

“The only son of a bitch around here is you” I was so close to him, until his foot flew out and tripped me hard. I suddenly felt his hand yank onto my shirt and drag me up. “Get a fucking life with that loser of a inbred faggot Rockruff” he spat in my face, and I winced. 

I grunted in pain as he suddenly punched my face, something in his hand as he did so. I crumpled to the ground, my whole body shaking with anger as I heard a few small thumps next to me.

I couldn’t care about Cross, not even if someone told me he had a rare disease. I struggled to get back up – my head pounding with pain as I finally found my footing. I found what he had in his hands – a Pokeball that was now open next to Rockruff.

“Oh no…” I scooped the small puppy-like Pokemon into my hands. Rowlet grabbed the ball in his beak for me. “I’m so.. so sorry I wasn’t fast enough”

It said nothing, its’ eyes barely open as I began to run as fast as I could, my whole body on over-drive as I charged towards the Wedgehurst Pokemon Center.

“Please… hang in there Rockruff” I transferred the Pokemon to its’ ball as I ran into the Pokemon Center. Lucky me, there was no sort of line. Putting my entire team into their balls, I had everyone put onto the Healing Bed behind the counter.

“You seem like you’re in a hurry” the Nurse Joy pointed this out to me, and she was right – I was red, mostly from anger, adrenaline but running as fast as I did had tired me out.

“I’ll be fine, but it’s my partners, my friends I’m concerned about” she gave me a nod of understanding as her healing bed dinged.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that they’re doing just fine now” I thanked her and stepped back outside. Grabbing its’ ball, I quickly let Rockruff out.

It said nothing as it sat in front of me, its’ ears drooped and head down.

“Hey there” I carefully reached my hand out and tenderly rubbed its’ head. “You aren’t with Cross anymore. You don’t have to be with anyone if you don’t want to be”

“He… he hurt me. Badly” his voice broke, and the small Pokemon began sobbing. Pulling him into a hug, I pulled myself and Rockruff on the ground and onto a bench in front of the Pokemon Center.

“Shh… it’s going to be okay. He can’t hurt you anymore. I promise” I heard his stomach practically roar as I rocked him back and forth. “Are you hungry?” reaching into my bag, I pulled out a container that had several sandwiches in it that mum had given me before I left for lunch today.

“… you won’t hurt me… right?” his words nearly broke me – just how much abuse did Cross put Rockruff through, let alone his entire team?

“Why would I ever do that?” I smiled to Rockruff as I pulled a triangle of one of the sandwiches out. They were ham and pepperoni – simple, but amazing. “Here, have a bite” I held the half out for him, and Rockruff practically inhaled it.

“Thank you” he sounded a little less sad as I offered him another triangle. He took it and ate it a little slower this time. I grabbed half of a sandwich out for myself – there was plenty for my whole team, who I could feed before the train showed up that would take me and my team to the Wild Area.

“No need to thank me friend” I scratched behind his ears a bit. “You don’t have to ever go back to Cross. You can go back to being wild if you would like”

“I… I don’t wanna do that. You… I don’t know how you understand me… but you saved me” I hadn’t even realized that I had yet to tell him that. “Can I stay with you?”

“Of course, Rockruff” it wasn’t a hard choice. “I won’t make you fight or battle at all if you d-“

“No! I wanna fight, train and grow! Just… not the way Cross did it” I nodded to him as he finished his second half. I couldn’t finish my own and I offered the reaming bit to him, which he ate happily. I grabbed Sylveon’s ball and let her out.

“Is everything okay Keifer?” she noticed Rockruff in my lap, and I nodded to her.

“Everything is gonna be fine” my head was still ringing a bit, and I was gonna have a black eye from when Cross punched me, but that was okay – Rockruff was safe. “Sylveon, I know we just started our journey, but would you mind going back to mum for a while so Rockruff can travel with me and grow?”

“Of course. I don’t know the full picture, but I understand” I pulled her into a hug, and her fairy scent entered my nostrils, soothing my headache. “I’m already strong – my sister, and our other friends need time to grow” her body was so soft as we hugged, her fur silky smooth.

“Thank you for understanding sweet heart” breaking the hug and returning her to her ball, I stood up. “Rockruff, I’m gonna go inside for a moment. Want to come with?”

“Yes!” he practically jumped up to me. He had a spring in his step now, and I held him to my chest as I walked back into the Pokemon Center and to the P.C. I placed a call to Mum first before doing anything, though.

“Hey Keifer! How is everything going son?”

“Mum, everything is going alright” I didn’t realize I had turned on the video call function, and she suddenly gasped.

“Who is that handsome little man in your arms? But more importantly, what happened to your eye son?”

“This is Rockruff mum” he waved a paw at her as my Rotom Phone floated in front of me. “And this” I pointed to my eye that was now trying to swell shut. “Is from an asshole I’m not gonna name” she seemed worried, but nodded in reply, accepting my answer. “I’m going to be sending Sylveon home so Rockruff can travel with me”

“One of your Eevee evolved already? Oh my!” she had a smile, her worry melting away. “Of course, send her through the P.C” I was standing in front of said-machine. There was a slot for sending Pokemon, and receiving. Mum had a similar machine at home that she rarely used – mainly for very long distance Wooloo sales to the further-off places in Galar, like the Isle of Armor or the Crown Tundra.

“Sending her over, mum” as I entered my Trainer I.D, my empty box popped up. I put Sylveon’s ball into the tube and almost immediately, an icon for her appeared on the screen of the machine. I had the code for our home P.C memorized, and I had Sylveon sent over. Mum’s phone had followed her to the small office she had to the side of her bedroom, and as she flicked the computer on, Sylveon’s Ball came out of a small tube.

“She made it safely Keifer” my heart felt a little better as I saw Sylveon hugging my mum with her frills. “Stay safe, okay? And if you ever want a break or need a rest, you can always come home for a while”

“I promise to be careful mum” I waved her bye and sat Rockruff down as we exited the Pokemon Center.

“Your mum is pretty” Rockruff’s compliment was genuine as we walked into the train station.

“She’s cute stuff!” Starly had returned to my shoulder in that moment, and I playfully rolled my eyes at the two of them.

“One ticket for the next train to the Wild Area, please”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Keif was supposed to end up in a group to travel with for a bit. It came down to just Lukas.

Chapter 9: Night, Day and Friendship in the Wild Area

“The train will be here in about… 30 minutes” the guy selling tickets today seemed bored out of his mind. I paid the fare for the ticket and took a seat down by the gates.

“We can spend the night in the Wild Area” making sure I had turned the view mode on for my partners Pokeballs, I began speaking. “I want to give us all a chance to train and bond a bit before we get deep into our journey” I got a couple shakes as a response from them all. 

Over the next half hour, I rotated my team out, let them all eat and we all talked, minus Kirlia who stayed silent, but at least acknowledged my presence. I was worried she wouldn’t eat, but she put the sandwich down relatively quick.

“I want to be friends with you Kirlia” when she finished, she didn’t immediately return to her ball. “I know you want to grow strong, and I want to help you with that. I’m not asking you to instantly make your mind up now, but think on it, please” 

For a few moments, it seemed what I said had gotten through to her. “Do you want to go back into your ball, or would you like to sit by me on the train?” as I asked her this, I was stroking Rockruff’s back absentmindedly. He didn’t mind one bit.

“Ball, for now please” I nodded to her, and in a flash, she was resting in her ball once more. 

“Progress” I had a smile as I stood up. The train had just pulled into the small station and I was ready to get a move on.

“When did she become a part of your team?” Rockruff eyed me with curiosity as we stepped onto the train. I chose a seat further back so I wouldn’t be bothered by other people. 

“When I was in Alola, my aunt gave her to me. She sort of ‘locked up her emotions’ when she evolved, but I think I’m making progress big guy” the small Pokemon nodded to me before curling up in my lap.

“Can I take a nap? Outside my ball?”

“Of course you can bud” I began petting him again as a few more people filed on to the train. According to a paper plastered on the wall, it was about an hour to the Meetup Spot. “Get a good nap, alright?” I looked down and he was already out cold.

“I think… hooo, I could use one too” Starly nestled himself a little further into my shoulder, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t need a nap myself.

“…and again with my neck” I was rubbing the pained spot as I awoke. The train was going much slower now, and I realized we were close to our destination. Rockruff and Starly both woke up a few moments later. 

“That was a good nap” Rockruff padded around a bit in the spot next to me before sitting down again. 

A few minutes later and the train finally stopped. I was ready to stretch my legs again, and we were off the train relatively quick.

“The Wild Area…” I had seen pictures of it, but as I stepped out of the station and towards the wooden fence that separated the station building and the massive, rolling fields and trees and lakes I couldn’t help but be stunned.

“It’s flippin’ HUGE!” Starly flew off my shoulder and hovered just beyond the fence. He was right – and this was just the Motostoke Stretch. Several miles of fields, grassy areas, a few ponds and lakes and plenty of berry trees.

Reaching to my belt, I let all my team members out. “Alright guys! We’re gonna shoot to get half way across the Wild Area to Motostoke before sunset, and I want all of you to gain some experience. Don’t push yourselves too hard, and let’s have ourselves a good day!”

And a good day it was – the entire team had all grown a fair amount from fighting several wild Growlithe, Machop and many other Pokemon. If I was going to guess, Cyndaquil and Starly alongside Rowlet might be close to evolving. Popplio too.

“Let’s call it here for the night” the sun was beginning to set and my phone showed that it was 6 P.M. “Tomorrow morning, we’ll make it to Motostoke” my team seemed happy to stop. If I had really wanted, I could’ve pushed for us to get to Motostoke tonight. Deciding to save it for tomorrow, I popped my bag down next to me. 

The spot me and my partners were at currently was perfect – a small pond with a couple of berry trees for shade and Motostoke, at a slight turn, was dead ahead. By late tomorrow morning, I’d be taking my first steps in there as a trainer.

Setting my thoughts on food, I first pulled my compact tent out of my bag. With a small pull of the release trigger, the fabric dome sprung up, falling gently to the ground. After putting a few pegs in it just in case, I pulled the cooking kit I had out.

Somehow, the massive cooking pot was right now, just a heavy metallic cube. I followed the enclosed instructions book, and after pressing a few small buttons, I had a massive cooking pot on the ground in front of me.

“You just gotta love technology!” I had a grin on my face as I sat it on some small metallic stilts. I was gonna need to get some decent sticks to get a fire going.

Standing up, I walked over to the few trees that I had sat my tent under. There was plenty of fallen branches lying around and I grabbed a few.

“Cyndaquil, can you come and light this up for me bud?” my fire type had been rolling around next to the pond, playing with Eevee and Rockruff when I had called his name out.

“Yeah, you bet!” the little fire type rolled up and came barreling over. 

“Working on Flaming Rollout?” he nodded excitedly to me as he spewed forth a small ember under the pot, setting the branches ablaze. 

“Yeah! Watch this!” he rolled up, and as he sped off, he ignited his body in a protective flame. Cyndaquil bonked into a berry tree by mistake, though. I quickly ran over to him.

“You okay buddy?” I helped him up, and handed him one of the berries that had fallen out of the tree.

He nodded in response before returning to play with my other partners. I knew what I was making for dinner – simple pasta, with a few tomato berry chunks. Grabbing the ingredients from the side-compartment of my bag, I sat to work on cooking.

“Can I help?” Popplio’s voice rang out like music to my ears as I began to break noodles into the pot. She had shown her affinity for cooking back in Alola…

“Sure, I don’t see why not” as I finished breaking the noodles, I held Popplio close to the pot so she could stir the sea of boiling noodles. When she finished stirring them, I let her down to the ground for a moment.

The sauce choice was the same stuff mum used – and thank golly for that, because it saved me from having to attempt to strain the pasta. Me and Popplio kept stirring until we both agreed the noodles were perfect, then I busted the big jar of sauce open, pouring it into the hot pot.

The finishing touch was the hot berries. As Popplio kept stirring, I began cutting decent sized chunks into the pot in rhythm to what she was humming.

“Dinner everyone!” my team surrounded the pot and I got everyone plated, all of us feasting on the delicious meal Popplio and I had made.

Half an hour later, everyone done, I cleaned the pot out in the small pond and stashed it back in my bag after it dried. We got a fire going as the sun set and me and my team sat together under the stars.

“I’m glad we all have each other” my heart was speaking for me. “Ever since that Kadabra blasted me, I’ve been able to grow closer to you all. And I want us to keep bonding, and to keep growing stronger together. The day after tomorrow, we’ll more than likely go up against my Uncle Milo”

If I was being honest, I was unmeasurably grateful for the fact I could speak with my partners. I wasn’t travelling with any human companions, and having them to talk and bond with was elating.

“I’m glad we have you as our trainer” Rowlet sounded tired, and from his perched spot on my bag, he was struggling to keep his book that he was reading held up.

“Ditto” Starly wasn’t hiding it – he yawned heavily as he plucked at his feathers. 

“I’m happy that you saved me” Rockruff rubbed my side a bit, and I returned the favor by petting him.

We all shared some light-hearted banter for a bit, Kirlia even adding in her opinion here and there as the sun completely sank, the moon climbing into the sky.

“Alright team. We need to make it to Motostoke before tomorrow afternoon, so let’s head to sleep” Kirlia, Eevee, Rowlet and Popplio opted to sleep in their balls, while Starly perched himself on top of the tent, and Rockruff curled up next to me inside the tent, the Pokemon quickly falling asleep.

“Gotta keep… following my heart” I reminded myself of these words before I fell asleep.

“Someone wants to battle Keifer! Someone wants to battle!” I heard Starly’s voice, and he sounded excited. 

“Who is it?” I hope my voice didn’t sound too muffled or groggy. I quickly found my shirt and pulled it on, along with a fresh pair of jeans and underwear.

“The name’s Lukas” he offered me a hand and I shook it. He was as tall as me. His dark blue eyes were a contrast to his blonde hair. He wore a black biker blazer jacket that was unzipped to reveal a white and purple horizontal stripped t-shirt, and blue jeans all topped off by brown sneakers. “Sorry if I… woke you up?”

“Nah, you’re good. Nice to meet you – the name’s Keifer” we broke the hand shake. “I needed to get out of bed anyway” the sun was rising already – my guess was that it was a little after seven. Not too bad, but still a little early.

“Your Starly seems excited” Lukas was right – Starly was flying around my head excitedly.

“It’s his nature” he finally landed back down, this time on my shoulder. “Is there something you need me for?”

“I’m looking for other trainers to battle, and to potentially clear a Dynamax Den or two out with me and my partners to expand my team” it sounded like Lukas wanted someone to travel with. 

I had my partners with me, but having a human friend to travel alongside as well, even if only temporary, would be awesome.

“Well, let’s have a battle Lukas, and, if you want we can travel together afterwards – my guess is we’re both heading in the same direction?”

“Turfield Gym?”

“Mhm” 

“Then it’s settled. So, how do we want to do this?” he seemed excited to have found a battle, and I was getting pumped up too.

“Let’s say a 1v1. Loser pays the Winner… 2,000 PokeDollars?” it wasn’t anything crazy. Some people would have either demanded much more money than that, or sexual favors – which I wasn’t about to do. I’m not Homosexual or Bisexual in any way, and I already have a good chunk of money.

“It’s a deal!” we shook on it, and stepped a bit of a ways away from the spot I was camping at. Rockruff followed over, and it gave me an idea.

“Rockruff, you ready to battle?” if we could work out a battle-style together, he could be a great help against the likes of Kabu later on down the line.

“Yeah!” he hopped out in front of me, and side to side before striking a battle pose. 

“That’s the spirit – let’s show em’ what you can do Combusken!” Lukas’s Pokemon materialized and I grew worried for a moment – Combusken was fire AND fighting, and if it was a decent level, it could have moves that could really hurt Rockruff. 

“Where did you catch a Torchic at?” getting starters from other Regions in Galar was tricky.

“He was gifted to me from my brother in Hoenn. He evolved just yesterday!” that eased a bit of my worry.

“Alright. Let’s start this – Rockruff, run around it and use Sand Attack!”

“Combusken, don’t let him get to close – Double Kick!” 

“Rockruff dodge it!” as the firey chicken charged Rockruff, he heeded my words and leapt into the air. As soon as he landed, Combusken had spun around only to get a nasty amount of dirt, sand and a few pebbles kicking into its’ face. “Alright! Now use Rock Throw!”

“Combusken, hit it with Ember!” Lukas’s partner heard him, but it was still trying to clear its’ eyes out. Rockruff howled as he launched several sharp stones at the fire type, each hitting their mark as Combusken missed his counter attacks.

“Alright, let’s finish this! Run in and use Bite buddy!”

“Combusken, you can do this! Double Kick!” the fighting type was mostly able to see again, and he was anticipating Rockruff leaping into the air again.

But I had thought ahead. “Slide, NOW!” as Lukas’s Cumbusken went to smash its’ clawed feet in the air, Rockruff was able to slide under it. With a hard slam into the fire/fighting type, he sent it down as he bit down on its’ neck, knocking it out.

“Combusken!” Lukas ran up to his fallen partner as Rockruff walked back to me, a tired smile on his face. “You did your best – you just evolved and it’s gonna take a little bit to get used to your new powers” Lukas pulled a Super Potion from his own medium sized pack and sprayed his hurt Pokemon.

“Rockruff, that was amazing!” I lifted him up and hugged him, the rock type barking out excitedly. “You’re strong, despite what anyone might say!”

After Lukas had finished healing Combusken, the Fire Type was back on its’ feet.

“I respect you” its’ voice was cool, but gruff as he spoke to Rockruff. “I want a rematch some day!”

“That was a fun battle – even if I lost” Lukas handed me a small stack of bills and I pocketed them. 

“It was great getting to fight someone who didn’t immediately punch me afterwards” as we stepped back over to my small campsite, I began telling Lukas about Cross.

“I think I saw him training in the Forest yesterday when I was leaving my grand father’s house” I let my team members out of their balls as I pulled my massive berry container out of my bag after finishing my story.

“Who’s your grandfather?” I offered Lukas and Combusken both berries as I asked him this, and they accepted. 

“He’s actually told me about you – Wallace ring any bells?” he started crunching down on the massive Oran berry I handed him as we sat around the no longer active fire I had made last night.

“I didn’t know Wallace had a grandson!” that was news to me – had Lukas just not ever come outside?

“Huh. I live in Kalos, but I wanted to take the Pokephile Challenge. My grandfather Wallace offered to let me stay with him a few days before I sat out with my partners”

I nodded to him as I finished up completely, the only trace of me and my partners being in the small area was a couple of ashes from the now sand-filled fire we had made.

“Ready to go?” I looked to the blonde.

“Yeah, sure”

The sun was rising higher as we made it less than 100 feet away from the massive stone stairs into Motostoke.

“Hey, I think I see a Den Beacon” me and Lukas had just finished a conversation as we got close to the steps. I looked to where he was pointing, and just a few minutes of a sprint to our left, nestled between a few trees was an Active Den. 

“I wonder who that is standing over there” as we got closer to the Den, I had my question answered. She had light dark skin almost matching her brown eyes. Her purple hair and biker-like outfit made me recognize her instantly.

“Mesa, as in, the Champion of Unova?” I guess Lukas thought the same thing as me. I was stunned as she turned and nodded to us.

“Fans I presume?” we both nodded to her as she returned her attention to the Den. “It’s your Lucky day – you get to do one of these Raids with me”

Me and Lukas both nodded to her. “I was actually looking for a den with something I could add to my team. Think I could catch this one?” he asked her this.

“If it isn’t what I’m looking for, sure” with that, we all hopped in. It was like someone had coated the world in dark paint colors.

“There it is!” in a flash of red and swirling wind, the Pokemon of this Den appeared. “That’s the biggest Oddish I’ve ever seen in my life!” Lukas sounded a bit nervous. 

“Alright Starly, let’s do it!” Flying against Grass was perfect. My Flying type flew off my shoulder and up high into the dark air.

“Fellas, I think Metheus has got this” as Mesa said this, a Metagross appeared by her side. It roared out, louder than the Dynamaxed Grass Type in front of us. “Metheus, one Psychic should do the trick”

As Lukas sent out his Combusken, neither of us had time to call out a move – as Metheus’s move collided with the Oddish, Dynmax explosions filled the air and bombarded our sight. “Did he just one shot it!?”

“I’m not Champion of Unova for no reason!” she had a sly smile. I turned to Lukas, who held a Dynamax ball in his hands, the band on his wrist glowing red from the Dynamax energy.

“HERE I… GOOO!” with a shout, he threw the ball with the entirety of his body and we all watched it sail through the air. In a flash, it absorbed its’ target, and with a crash into the earth, the ball began shaking. We all watched, and after a few moments, the ball shrunk.

“We… did it?” I looked to Mesa, who shrugged before laughing a bit. Lukas ran up to the ball that held the Oddish. As soon as he grabbed it, some of the weird, darkish-red wind whisked us out of the den and back out to the Wild Area.

“Well, it was nice meeting you two” we both shook hands with Mesa and I looked to her Metagross, nodding at it. “I’m going to keep searching, you’re welcome to join me if you like” 

“We’re actually gonna finish heading to Motostoke. Maybe we’ll bump into you again sometime?” I agreed with Lukas – getting to Motostoke would be nice.

“Maybe” she shrugged a bit, and we all waved each other bye. Before we could step away from the Den, though, there was a small pile of brightly wrapped…

“Experience Candies” Lukas noticed me looking at them. He picked them up and pocketed them, but not before tossing me one in a dark blue wrapper. “Use that on Starly, I think he’ll evolve”

“I’ll wait until we get to Motostoke” we sprinted back to the massive stair case in just a few minutes. 

I was ready to get this Challenge Started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 10th Chapter of the story. Finally.
> 
> If you ever want to hear the voice behind this story, I have a YouTube channel you could check out I guess. It's called ChaosKeif.

Chapter 10: Sugar, and a Robot.

Motostoke, compared to Wedgehurst and Postwick, was huge. Getting up the stairs alone took me and Lukas a couple minutes.

“I guess this is goodbye? I know we planned on going to at least Turfield together, but once I’m fully signed up, I want to get as far ahead as I can” I looked at Lukas, a pang of sadness in my heart. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is man” we shook hands one last time. “Stay safe, alright?”

“Yeah, you too Keif” I waved Lukas bye as he took off for the Motostoke Stadium to get signed up. It hurt – having to say goodbye to a friend always does.

“Maybe you’ll bump into him again!” Starly sounded hopeful. I smiled in reply and I pulled the Rare Candy out of my pocket.

“How do you feel about evolving buddy?” as the afternoon sun climbed to its’ peak in the sky I offered my flying type the candy.

“How can I say no to becoming bigger and stronger!?” I unwrapped the power-packed treat as he flew off my shoulder. Tossing it to him, Starly caught it in his beak and with a hard crunch, swallowed it.

I watched in awe as his body was enveloped in evolutionary light. When it died down, Starly had evolved into Staravia, and was easily twice the size he had been before. “You look amazing bud!”

“I feel… bigger, faster and stronger, too!” I nodded to him as I decided to find a place to stay for the night before doing any shopping or exploring.

As I stepped into the Pokemon Center, I pulled my phone out.

“Budew Drop Inn…” it seemed really nice, but it was a bit pricey. I guess the Nurse Joy must’ve heard me. 

“The Chairman, Mr. Rose has actually bought out the Inn for the night for all new Pokephile Challengers. If you show them your endorsement at the front desk they will give you a Room Key” that was news to me.

“Thank you!” putting my balls back on my belt, I sat out of the small red building. I decided to let Cyndaquil out for a little while. “How you doing buddy?”

“I’m fired up!” he shot a small flame out of his mouth and I chuckled. I shot mum a text as I walked to the massive, multi-floor Budew Drop Inn. The lobby was nice, with a few steps leading up to the receptionist’s counter.

“Are you a new challenger?” I nodded to the brunette, showing her my endorsement papers. “Milo’s Nephew, huh?” she tossed me the room key as I nodded.

“Thanks” I was in Room 203, which was up on the second floor. Hopping into the elevator, me and Cyndaquil got to our room in no time flat. 

“Looks comfy!” when I opened the door, we were met with the sight of a simple, but yet very relaxing-looking room. There was a small closet next to the door, two king beds separated by a Night Stand, a fine fan hanging from the ceiling, and windows out-looking Galar. There was a door on the other end of the room that presumably led to the shower and mounted above a dresser was a decent-sized flatscreen telly.

“You got that right bud!” I sat my bag down near the door and plunked down on the bed closest to it. “We’ll definitely stay here again when we fight Kabu in, I want to hopefully say a week from now” I had a plan. I wanted to clear the first three Gym Leaders at a good pace, then go home for a day before taking out the fourth and fifth gym. I was still deciding on a plan from there. 

Reaching to my belt, I let my whole team out. Rowlet flew over to my bag and grabbed his book out before perching himself on the Dresser to read, Popplio hopped into my lap and I pat her head. Eevee and Cyndaquil began playing together while Rockruff plunked himself down on the other bed by Kirlia, who began petting him. 

I just now realized something – I was travelling with 7 Partners, something not allowed unless one of them was a Guide. I swore under my breath as I looked around. I had to send someone home for a little while. I looked over to Eevee, who seemed bummed after playing with Cyndaquil for a moment.

“Eevee, what’s wrong dear?” I patted the bed and she hopped up next to me. I stroked her head a bit and she sighed.

“I miss my sister” an idea popped right into my mind as she said this.

“Would you like to return to my home for a while, then? I’m not exactly allowed to travel with Seven Pokemon” she perked up a bit at my words.

“I’d be delighted to!” that settled it. “I hope I’m not upsetting you or anything”

“Don’t worry your little heart” I scratched behind her ears a bit before getting up and going to my bag. I pulled out the massive sandwich container, which still had one round of Mum’s amazing sandwiches in it. “If you guys want some lunch, we’ve got these bad boys” 

As we all ate, I decided what I wanted to do. I was gonna go explore Motostoke for a little bit before taking Eevee to the P.C in the Pokemon Center to transfer her home. Maybe I’d call Wolf and Kat after that and see what they were up to.

“Keifer, do you know how to make these?” I looked at Rockruff, who was tearing through his sandwich. I had a smile as I noticed he didn’t look so under-weight anymore – his body was starting to look like that of a normal Rockruff.

“Yeah, but Mum’s secret is a mother’s love buddy” I pat his head as we all finished. “I’m gonna go into town for a little while. You guys wanna stay here or come with?”

“I want a nap” Cyndaquil barely got these words out as he curled into a ball on the bed, his snores filling the air. I chuckled a bit.

“I think I’m in the same boat as him” Staravia, whose voice was a little deeper now, tried to roost next to Rowlet, only to end up flying over to the bed Kirlia was on. He preened his feathers a bit as the psychic/fairy type spoke to me.

“I’ll stay here” her reply was simple, but there wasn’t any negative emotion to it. Whatever Gallade had said to her was really getting through. “But, if you find something cute, you should get it for me” she put on a sort of ‘puppy-eye look’. 

“I make no promises, but I’ll try Kirlia’ she seemed satisfied.

“I’ll go with you Keifer” Popplio looked up to me from her spot in my lap. She booped my nose with her flipper and I couldn’t help but laugh a bit. I turned to Rockruff for a response, but he was passed out next to Cyndaquil, their bellies full of mum’s food.

“I want to keep reading. This Novel is very… intriguing” I looked at the cover of what Rowlet was reading, and my heart nearly sunk.

“How did you get ahold of Mum’s copy of 50 Shades of Gray!?” I knew mum kept a small collection of books – how my little Rowlet got ahold of one of them was boggling my mind.

“Oh, this?” Rowlet’s eyes peered up a bit and he chuckled. “I helped Julie with a little ‘itch’ of hers. She then invited me to bring one of her private books with her, so I slipped it into the bag”

I just shook my head at him with a smile – go figure Mum would want to try my team members before I left. I wasn’t mad or anything, just boggled that the little owl wanted to read such a heavy novel.

“Well, I’ll be back in a while friends. Don’t do anything too crazy” I waved them bye as me and Popplio left the room.

“So, what are we going to do in town?” Popplio bounced next to me as we rode the elevator down into the lobby before stepping back out into the sun.

“Well, I might expand my T.M Collection, we definitely need to get Registered for the Challenge – tomorrow we’re supposed to meet all the Gym Leaders. After that, we can go and browse a few shops” 

“Sounds like fun! I’m glad I came with you” Popplio hugged my leg and I lifted her into my arms, deciding to carry her.

“Me too Popplio” I gave her a warm smile as I began walking towards a few of the bigger stores. I didn’t think I’d find a T.M or T.R I didn’t already have – my collection at home was massive. I had started collecting them when I was 14, so I’d have a massive array of moves to teach to my partners when the time was right.

Stepping into a small department store, I spent about 15 minutes looking around. I managed to find a small shelf with the special power-packed discs, and nothing caught my eye. “Find anything?” Popplio asked me this and I shook my head.

“Nothing I don’t already have sweety, unless you want to learn Icy Wind a level early” I grabbed the T.M from the Shelf – having more than one of the same disc wasn’t gonna hurt anything.

She nodded in response to me and I walked to the counter. The T.M was only 1,000 PokeDollars. After paying for it and walking out of the store, I gently put Popplio onto the ground as I opened the Technical Machine case. 

“Let’s have you forget… Pound?”

“I’m okay with that” she smiled brightly to me as I placed the disc to her head. A small glow emitted from it as the energy that allowed for Icy Wind was transferred.

“There we go” I slid the disc, now in its’ case into my back pocket as I picked her back up. “Next stop, the Motostoke Gym”

Getting there was easier said than done – well, not hard actually. The only strange part was the weird, nearly Ferris Wheel-like elevator we had to take to get to the upper-section of Motostoke. 

“Welcome to the Motostoke Gym! Are you partaking in the Pokephile Challenge this year?” the receptionist asked me this in rapid-fire.

“Yep” I walked up to the counter and she returned to typing on the keyboard in front of her computer.

“Name?”

“Keifer” she looked up a bit.

“Milo’s Nephew?” I nodded.

“Endorsement?” I pulled the paper out of my pocket as she asked this, and she checked it over. 

“Alright, you have been registered as a competitor in this year’s Pokephile Challenge. Could I get a number for your Uniform?”

“Yeah. 728” she nodded to me, rapidly typing it out. That number had a bit of meaning – it had been my lucky number, and the date of my grandfather Luke’s birth. 

“Alright, you are good to go! Don’t forget that tomorrow, all competitors are required to meet here, in Uniform to get the challenge underway. Your Uniform will be delivered to your Room in the Budew Drop in tonight. Can I get a number for it?”

“Room 203. Thanks ma’am” as I turned to leave, I managed to get a look around. There wasn’t anyone I recognized, except for a certain red-headed boy.

“Keifer, please. Now is not the time” as I saw Cross, his back to me, my blood boiled. However, Popplio’s words soothed me. I quickly left before Cross could see me, not wanting any trouble with him. 

Stepping back out into Motostoke, the breeze caught me nicely. “Where to next…” we wandered around for a bit before I found myself in front of a shop.

“Moto-Moto’s Motostoke Pawn…” I read the big white letters out loud that were plastered to the front of the shop. A buff, fit and cartoonish looking Hippopotas with the wrong color was flexing at the end of the logo, getting a chuckle from Popplio.

I stepped into the Pawn Shop. There was a fan blowing cold air across the store and I began to look around. Several collectors’ items, random trinkets, a few custom Pokeballs, and some other things such as games and movies and books lined the shelves. 

“You just lookin’ round kid?” I turned and a few feet from me stood the presumable owner of the store. He was about a few inches taller than me, and his facial features made him look a little impatient. He was tan, and his grayish-green hair ended in spikes. He had a blue button up, sailor-style and beige jeans.

“Just trying to find something that might catch my eye” as I held Popplio up, she too was looking around. 

“Something that might catch your eye hmm… any interest in the rare or odd?” I wasn’t much of a collector, but…

“Rare or Odd? I don’t see why not” he gestured for me to follow him towards the back of the Pawn Shop, where it seemed there was much older, more interesting antiques. 

“This might interest you squirt” the lanky store owner moved and I gasped audibly alongside Popplio.

It was slouched but I could immediately tell what it was. Its’ steel limbs showed no sign of rust or decay, but the big, round and metallic dress that made up the lower half of the body was missing the usual golden paint streaks, faded to time. It’s big, half-circle ears still showed traces of the paint but the golden circles around the now empty eyes had also faded. Its’ chest cavity was empty, missing the Soul Heart needed to give the man-made Pokemon life.

“How long has it been here?” I kneeled in front of the Magearna, looking into the blank, lifeless eyes of the robotic Pokemon. 

“Well squirt, for starters, it was here before my Gramps bought the place, and it’s a she – this Pokemon was active, but soon after my old man bought it the Soul Heart faded. He said it was from the over-use and abuse of the Pokemon” I listened to the shop-keeper speak. “It was built Galar-style, and with this being the most open Region about sex, and it being solely designed for both insane power and pleasure, it wasn’t long before some nasty folk got ahold of her”

“Yikes…” I eyed the robot again – there was no dents, nor signs of abuse. “How the heck though…”

“You’ve got a brain. I’m sure you can guess bucko. Name’s Lineback, Lineback the Third. Galar Treasure Hunter, Ex Adventure” a little long of a name, but it was nice knowing I suppose. 

“Nice to meet you” I couldn’t take my eyes off of Magearna. I had heard of how it was powered by the Soul Heart – it’s what made Magearna almost like any other Pokemon. “Is she for sale?”

Lineback seemed to be in thought for a moment. “You’re the first person to ask me that squirt. I tried to fix it up myself, and so did my father and my Gramps before that but no dice. Tell you what – let’s say, 10,000 Pokedollars, and maybe you grab a nice necklace or two for your partners and it’s a deal”

“Sounds good to me Mr. Lineback” I gently put Popplio down, and I carefully lifted the Magearna into my arms. For being built out of Special Steel, she was shockingly not too heavy.

I brought her to the front of the shop, and met Lineback at the Jewelry case. I remembered Kirlia’s words, and I thought it’d be nice to buy her and Popplio their own Necklaces.

“This one right here – “ Lineback pulled out a Necklace I had been eyeing. “Is a Mystic Necklace – has the little special water drop right here” he pointed to the small, very lightly blue-glowing jewel. “I like you squirt, you got spunk and a big heart for that Magearna, so let’s seal the deal on this one at 10,000 PokeDollars”

“That sounds great to me. How about you Popplio?” she looked at the light silver chain leading to the beautiful small pendant with the Mystic Water in the center.

“It’s perfect!” I nodded to the tall man and he walked it over to the main counter before returning to the jewelry case. 

“That one right there would be perfect” I pointed to a basic silver-chain Necklace with a Heart made of some red gemstone I didn’t recognize. 

“Ah, a Red Crystal Necklace. Fine choice, and not too pricey either, seeing as these Crystals are all over the mines. How does 9,000 Pokedollars sound to you?”

“It sounds like a very fair price to me Lineback” I walked back to the main counter. Reaching for my wallet, I pulled out the 29,000 PokeDollars. It put a dent I had in the cash on me, but when I was at the Pokemon Center sending Eevee home, I could pull some more out from the A.T.M.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you” Lineback shook my hand as he leaned over the counter to look at the back end of the shop. “I finally have an excuse to clean that area up a bit and put some new rare treasures up. If you ever get the Magearna working, stop on in and let me know!”

“Will do. See ya!” I waved him goodbye as I stepped back outside. Checking the time, I noticed it was 3 P.M. “Now what am I going to do with you little lady?” I gently stood the Magearna in front of me.

“Maybe have Gallade come and get her?” Popplio’s idea sounded perfect. I pulled my phone out and dialed up mum’s number, a few people eyeing me and Magearna as I did so.

“Hello Keifee! Is everything alright?” mum had a smile upon her face, seeing me through the video call option.

“Yeah, everything is great. Mum, can I ask a favor?”

“Of course, sweetie!” I nodded, and turned my phone to Magearna, an audible gasp escaping from my mum. “How did you – where did you!?”

“Long story short – met a chill shop keeper, and now I have a Magearna missing the Soul Heart. I’ll keep an eye out for one, but I was wanting to know if Gallade could come and warp her home for know until I do find a Soul Heart”

“Of course sweetheart! I’ll have to go get him – he’s out dealing with the Wooloo at the moment” I nodded to her and we said our goodbyes. 

Hanging up with Mum, I glanced at a new contact in my list – Wolf. I knew he was interested in rare Pokemon, and I figured Magearna was no exception. I dialed him up. 

“Oh, hello Keifer. Any particular reason why you’re calling?” I recognized where he was – out in the Wild Area. He had turned the Video Function on over on his end, and I also saw that Kat was with him.

“Wolf, can I show you something?” he nodded to me. “You said that you like to find and see Rare Pokemon, and well…” I spun the camera again, and he went dead silent upon seeing the soulless Magearna.

“She’s so cute!” I heard Kat’s voice ring out, but Wolf almost instantly started speaking right after her. 

“Where did you find it?” I began to tell him the story of my trip into Moto-Moto’s Motostoke Pawn. 

“And, outside of two necklaces, that’s the tale of how I bought a Magearna” he nodded to me. 

“We’re just outside Motostoke. I’d like to see it for myself if you don’t mind” 

“Of course! I’ll be back in my room at the Budew Drop in – Room 203” I waved him and Kat goodbye as we hung up. “Ready to head back Popplio?”

“Of course!” as I reached for Magearna, Gallade suddenly blinked into existence in front of me, startling me slightly. 

“Gallade – how’s everything at home?” we shared a hug for a moment as he looked to me, then Popplio and finally at Magearna.

“It’s going alright. Sylveon and Glaceon are getting along rather nicely, and Pikachu is still obsessed with your mother’s bust” I couldn’t help but laugh at the last bit. “You really found a Magearna… unbelievable”

“I know, right!” I walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting for Wolf and Kat. “Wolf and his sis want to see Magearna before I send her home. You alright with waiting Gallade?”

“I am in no hurry, so I see no worries” I smiled at his reply as I got off my legs. A few people kept eyeing me, my partners and Magearna. 

“You sure a teen like you knows how to wield a Mythical Pokemon?” some snobby salesman looked like he was ready to try and run off with the Mythical Robot.

“My trainer knows exactly what he is doing” Gallade pushed his words mentally as well, getting the sleaze to walk away. 

We only had to wait a little longer, but by the time Wolf and Kat were in sight, there was even more people eying Magearna. Lineback had actually walked out, an Umbreon by his side.

“Those people might try to take her from you squirt. I’m not trying to push you away, but I think you should scoot along before they get any ideas” he was right – there were a few shady people gathering around the other side of the sidewalk. I didn’t need a repeat of Alola.

“Thanks Lineback” I shook hands with him as Wolf and Kat walked up to me.

“Keifer, where is she?” Wolf sounded serious, but there was a bit of excitement and curiosity in his voice. Lineback turned to him and the older man’s jaw practically dropped to the ground upon seeing Wolf and Kat.

“She’s even cuter in person” Kat and Wolf both stood in front of the robot Pokemon. 

“Lineback, meet my friends Wolf and Kat” even as I spoke to the shop keeper, he was still stunned. He just slowly walked back into the shop, muttering about how lucky he was.

“How much did you buy her for?” Wolf was inspecting certain aspects of the Pokemon as the unpleasant folks very slowly began approaching.

“10,000 PokeDollars. Is there a problem?” Wolf looked flabbergasted. 

“Keifer. This is a real Magearna. You’re telling me that this Lineback guy let you buy a freaking Real Magearna, which usually run for a few Million PokeDollars, even without the Soul Heart, for THAT cheap?”

“Yeah?” I really hadn’t thought much about it – Lineback seemed relieved to have an excuse to finally set up more stock in the back of his shop. Before any of us could say something, the sound of several people yelling filled the air.

“Here we go again” Kat pointed to where the shouting was. “Where ever we go there’s always followers” she sounded worried as we all looked at the massive mob of her and Wolf’s fans. 

“IT’S THEM!” remembering what could’ve happened at the Air Port, and how we avoided it before, I had an instantaneous plan. I also wanted to protect Magearna – the creeps from across the street were now also quickly advancing on us.

“Gallade!” I looked to my Psychic type, who nodded to me in understanding.

“Keifer!” I grabbed one of Magearna’s hands, followed by grabbing Popplio in my arm. Gallade used his other hand not taken by mine to grab Wolf, who grabbed Kat. 

In a flash, we were in my room in the Budew Drop Inn, startling some of my Team Members.

“I’m back” I looked around to everyone in the room. Rowlet barely peeked up from his book.

“Did everything go alright? Who is this cutie?” Staravia was speaking rapidly, now flying around Kat excitedly.

“Calm down buddy” I gently put him down on the bed. “Kat, Wolf, meet the majority of my team” I gently sat Popplio down on the bed as I turned to Gallade.

“Will you be alright Keifer?” he now held the Magearna in his arms.

“Yeah, I will be. I promise” I shared a hug with him. “Tell mum I said everything is all good” the psychic/fighting type nodded to me, and he teleported back home with Magearna and Eevee’s Pokeball. 

“When did you catch a Rockruff?” Wolf was petting said puppy-like Pokemon as I turned from where Gallade had just been. 

“That’s a long story” I recounted the events of everything that had happened from when I got back to Galar up until now, save for a few more private bits. 

“Sounds like you have a rival” Wolf was right – if I ever saw Cross again, I was gonna battle him. He wouldn’t run away from loss next time.

“Yep” before we could continue talking, Kat was tapping my shoulder. “What’s up?”

“I never got to thank you for that day at the Airport, or today for that matter sugar” I instantly recognized the look in her eyes, and my heart began to pump a little faster.

“It’s no big deal – I don’t think any of us wanted to get ran down by your fans” I smiled, rubbing the back of my head a bit. Kat suddenly grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards the bathroom. 

“Let me properly thank you!” my eyes shot to Wolf, and he looked like he was holding back a fit of laughter. My team was thankfully distracted by meeting a few of Wolf’s partners as Kat closed the door behind us.

“You don’t have to do this” How was I this lucky? Here I was, about to have sex with the hottest woman from the Sinnoh Region.

“Just shut up and let’s have sex, Keifer” she got me. She practically threw herself into my arms and I silently thanked Arceus that the bathrooms were as big as they were. Kat began to kiss me and soon we were making out, our tongues demanding dominance over each other.

Kat soon sent her hands down to the growing boner in my pants, yanking the clothing right down and off. 

“Oh fuck…” I couldn’t help the involuntary moan of pleasure as Kat took my cock into her mouth the second it had sprung out of my boxers. She pushed it all the way into her mouth, looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. 

She began to bob back and forth on my manhood, her skilled tongue swirling around my cock as she sucked me off in the bathroom. An idea popped into my mind – it was something that I had done with Mum and her Alcremie a few times.

Wrapping my arms around Kat, I pulled her up before flipping her, putting her clothed sex at mouth-level while she was now eye level with my own, only flipped.

“This is exciting…!” she said this breathlessly as she plunged my cock right back into her throat. Wasting no time in returning the favor, I used one hand to pull off her panties from under skirt and tossed them to the side, revealing her glistening pussy to the world.

I spent no time teasing Kat, seeking to bring her to a release as quick as she was trying to do the same for me. My tongue flicked across her folds then her clit a few times before I slipped into her soaking cunt, causing the beautiful blonde to moan around my cock.

Kat’s pussy was amazing – my tongue darted around, licking and pulling at her folds. I picked up the pace as I felt myself drawing closer to orgasm.

The next minute I did all I could to make Kat release. I let my tongue flick her clit as it slid in and out of her wet folds. 

“Kat, I’m gonna cum…!” I could feel my balls tightening, and as soon as I said these words, Kat had pushed my cock all the way into her mouth. It was too much to take and as my seed began rocketing out, Kat finally came as well, her love juices shooting out across my tongue and onto my face.

When I finished cumming, I let my cock pop out of Kat’s mouth, and she let out a low moan of satisfaction. 

“How was that for fucking you?” we both shared a laugh as I let her down. She seemed a little disoriented, and I realized her glasses had fallen to the floor of the bathroom. Reaching down, I grabbed them for the beautiful blonde. 

“Perfect… just perfect” she had a goofy grin as we shared another kiss. “I wish we had more time – Wolf’s Exhibition Match is tomorrow, and we wanted to do more sight-seeing tonight” she seemed a little sad we couldn’t go all the way. 

“It’s alright Kat. I had a lot of fun, and I saw that as more than a proper thank you” I was a bit sad we couldn’t have full sex as well, but I knew it was starting to get later into the day. “We’re bound to see each other again at some point”

“I guess you’re right” she gave me a warm smile as we both put back on the clothes we had discarded. As we stepped out of the Bathroom, I was met with the sight of my partners all relaxing, and it looked as though Rockruff had made a new friend.

“Who’s your new friend big guy?” when Rockruff saw me, he came bounding up to me. Another Rockruff, presumably belonging to Wolf, followed him over.

“This is Eos! She’s really kind!” they both head-butted each other playfully. 

“Nice to meet you Eos” I offered a hand to the female Rockruff, and she sniffed it. I scratched behind her ears a bit for a moment.

“How did you know her name?” my heart stopped for a moment. I couldn’t lie – not to Wolf.

“Readers Digest, a Kadabra tried to blast me to death, it back fired, and now I can understand Pokemon” I didn’t feel like going into major detail – not right now anyway.

“Really?” Wolf almost sounded doubtful.

“Let me prove it to you – Popplio, can I ask you a favor sweety?” I looked over to her, Popplio and Kirlia both now wearing the necklaces I had gotten them.

“Sure Keifer!” she bounced over excitedly.

“Go with Wolf for a moment. Wolf, tell her something I wouldn’t know” it was a long process, but it would work. He nodded, and he and my water type went to the bathroom for a moment.

“I believe you” Kat gave me a smile as her brother and my Popplio walked out of the bathroom.

“Wolf said that he has a special Buneary!” Popplio bounced over to me and I planted a small kiss on her forehead.

“A rare Buneary, huh? That’s cool!” Wolf looked dumbfounded for a moment.

“You weren’t lying. Your ability is practically unheard of! First, you have your Battle Bond Gallade, then you gain the ability to understand your partners and to top it off a Magearna” 

“When you put it like that… it’s crazy” we all laughed for a few moments after I said that. “Well, I won’t keep you guys any longer. Stay safe, alright?”

“You too Keifer!” Kat gave me an excited wave goodbye as she and her brother left my room. I popped down on the Inn Bed and Rowlet came flying over, nestling himself into my stomach before sleeping.

“Keifer?” it was Kirlia’s voice. I turned to her and I noticed how wonderful the heart-shaped crystal necklace looked on her.

“Yes, Kirlia?”

“Thank you”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it should have for a shorter chapter. Had some real life stuff to deal with.

Chapter 11; Emotions, Feelings and everything Between

I was taken aback by her words. I did a double-take, and it was still the same Kirlia my Aunt had given me – the same one that had been cold. Did I already help her open her emotions back up?

“Yeah, you bet” I pat her head a bit, letting my hand run across the soft, perfectly round green hair. I went to pull my hand up, but Kirlia pulled it back down.

“Just a little longer, please?” I nodded to her. She sounded genuine – as though she finally wanted affection. I stroked her head for a bit longer before she let me up. 

Looking at the time, I realized it was getting close to 6:30. My stomach was figuratively shouting at me to get some food in me before tomorrow, and to be fair, I had to start travelling across Galar tomorrow.

“I’m gonna head out and grab some dinner for us all – anyone wanna come with?” 

“Still reading” once more, Rowlet was reading the same book as earlier. “I’ve still got a hundred pages to go” I nodded to the small grassy owl. Cyndaquil and Staravia were still napping. 

“I want to stay this time, if that’s okay” Popplio looked like she didn’t want to say that.

“It’s alright sweety. I don’t mind going alone – just looking to see if anyone wants some sun for the last time today” I kissed the water type’s forehead as she hopped out of my lap. 

“I want to go, I want to go!” Rockruff was running around excitedly. “Eos told me that one way to get stronger was to be out in the sun a lot!” how exactly it applied to Rockruff, a rock type, I wasn’t sure. But, for all I knew, Wolf’s partner knew more than me, being a Rockruff, afterall.

“You bet big guy” I clipped his ball to my belt, just in case.

“I’ll come with you this time” Kirlia gave me a small smile as she talked. I was really beginning to wonder – if she had been so emotionally distant from my aunt, just what exactly had Gallade said to her?

“Alright, let’s do it” clipping the psychic type’s ball back onto my belt, I hopped off the bed. Rockruff ran around me excitedly and I decided to pick him up as we left the room. As soon as the door closed, I heard the T.V being turned on.

“AND TONIGHT, WE HAVE THE ULTIMATE MATCH-UP OF DIKE MYSON VERSUS LITTLE MAC!” I instantly recognized it as the Boxing Channel. Who was watching, though, I had no clue. There was no way it was Popplio or Rowlet. Then, I remembered that Cyndaquil used to watch all sorts or re-runs of old Boxing Matches with me. 

As for that match, Little Mac was a boxer I had been watching for a while. He’d literally risen up from nowhere, quickly conquering the Hoenn Minor Circuit, and making it all the way to the world circuit with his trusty partner Hitmonchan. 

“Boxing… I’ve never been interested in it” for a second I thought Kirlia was reading my mind. To be fair, she could’ve been, or she was just listening to the now lowered volume of the T.V as we walked further down the hall.

“Any sports you like at all?” Rockruff looked her in the eyes as we got into the Elevator. I pressed the down button and began trying to think of a place to grab carry-out from.

“Unless you count battling or training, then no” her answer was simple, and me and Rockruff both nodded. 

“Well, it’s a pretty darn big sport. Y’know, I tried boxing myself once” 

“Really?” Rockruff perked up as I said this. 

“Yeah. Back when I was 16, I tried the Galar Mini-Circuit. I made it to the top, but couldn’t beat the title holder” 

“He wiped the floor with you” she was definitely reading my memories. Kirlia giggled a bit, and I guessed she was looking into some of my earlier matches. 

“Hey, I had a pretty clean record going into that fight. That guy though… Zach, I think? I swear to this day he must’ve used so many stat-boosting drugs meant for Pokemon” that fight had been the most painful thing in my life, next to when a few of the Dubwool back home were stampeding and I nearly got ran over fully by them. 

We made it out of the Inn at that point, and the sun was slowly beginning to set. As I walked away, I swear I heard a voice that I recognized from home, but I didn’t go looking. 

“So, Keifer. Mind if I ask you a few questions?” Rockruff had run ahead a bit and was taking in all the sights of Motostoke. Kirlia popped this question as we walked down the sidewalk.

“Go for it sweety” I would listen and answer while my eyes kept looking around for some decent food.

“Do you like all of us?”

“Of course I do. You’re all my partners, my best friends” she nodded to me and seemed to be in thought as I kept looking for a place. I saw a few fancy restaurants, but I was in no mood for that sort of stuff.

“Do you love us?” I was taken aback by her question. 

“Of course I do!” I stopped for a minute and my eyes locked with Kirlia’s. “I love you all, more than anything in this world. You’re my partners, my best friends” 

She seemed to retreat back to her thoughts as I finally settled on a place – Quizno’s. There was one back in Wedgehurst and the place is essentially a mix between healthy and unhealthy sandwiches. 

I could suddenly feel Kirlia digging through my mind. It’s hard to describe how it felt – it was like I was seeing my past experiences, only as images in a scrap book. I had to sit down on a bench outside the Quizno’s because she was beginning to hurt my head.

“Kirlia… you gotta stop. Please” her connection cut off, and she looked at me again. She had looked at everything that had happened the past few days.

“You do care… you care and love us a whole lot” she seemed satisfied finally and I gave her a smile. Standing back up, I stepped into the quiet fast food place.

“Why can’t I sleep?” it was late, very late at night. Quizno’s had went well – I had gotten plenty for me and my partners. We just chilled in our room for the rest the night after that, but right now, it was coming up close to One in the morning and I still couldn’t sleep.

“Keifer, are you okay?” I turned from my spot on the bed, which was facing the window towards the voice. It was Popplio – she had a look of concern in her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. But why are you awake dear?” as we sat there, my hand gently caressing her head I asked Popplio this. She seemed to be in thought, as if carefully choosing her words.

“I… I wanted to slee- err, lay with you” she sounded so nervous. I stifled a chuckle as I picked her up and planted a kiss on her forehead, making the water type blush a crimson red.

“Sweety, is there something you want to tell me? It’s alright if you’re nervous” I held Popplio in my arms and rocked back and forth a bit. I took a small breath of her scent – ocean, but a bit of a sweet after-kick, almost like salt-water taffy.

“M… maybe” she sounded like a nervous wreck. “I… I really want to…” I stroked her head again. “I…”

“Tell you what? How about we just lay down, and if you’re still nervous, just show me what you want to do” she seemed a little less nervous as I said this. Laying back down on the bed, I pulled the blanket back over me. 

Popplio scooted over to me, her face just inches from mine. I stroked her forehead a bit as we lied there. I had a feeling that I knew what she wanted, but I wasn’t going to ruin our bond by forcing anything. Period.

“Can you… take your…?” she pointed down to my lower area with her flipper, and I nodded. Pulling my boxers off, I chucked them towards the bathroom. Popplio looked at my limp member, several feelings flashing through her eyes.

“It’s okay. If you don’t want to-“ she shushed me.

“I… want this. So badly” I nodded to the small water type. She scooted towards my length, and carefully she wrapped her flipper around it. Her grip was soft, and cool. 

I wasn’t going to not return the favor. Carefully, I let my hand trail to her underbody. I let my hand brush across Popplio’s pussy, and she moaned lightly. She was already very wet, and I was beginning to feel bad, wondering if I had left her horny this entire time.

As she began stroking my cock to life, I let a finger tease Popplio’s love channel, sliding back and forth on her second set of lips. She moaned quietly, as to not wake my other team members. I felt myself hardening under Popplio’s care, so I let up with my teasing.

Carefully, I let my finger slide into her wet folds, causing the water type to nearly scream with pleasure. She stifled her shout and moans as I began to carefully finger her.

“So… good” as she said this, I picked my pace up a bit. Popplio suddenly took my head into her mouth, nearly causing me to moan out. I carefully slid a second finger into Popplio as she slowly began bobbing her head on the first few inches of me.

We kept this up, pleasing each other carefully and passionately. I was going a little faster, knowing that both of us were close.

“Popplio… I’m gonna cum” she pulled back for a moment at my words, still stroking me with her flippers.

“Me… too” she suddenly took as much of me as she could into her throat, causing me to groan out. I fingered her faster and faster. 

It was too much for the both of us. As Popplio clamped down on me, I came into her throat, causing her to moan around my cock as she climaxed onto my fingers. 

A few moments later, Popplio finished. She let my member pop out of her mouth, panting a bit as she did so. I slid my fingers out of her, coated with the water types’ love juice. 

“Thank you…” she curled up next to me as I caught my bearings again. I smiled to her and shared a small kiss with her.

“No need to thank me Popplio. You’re one of my partners – you mean the world to me sweetheart”

“I love you” those words sat my heart ablaze as we fell asleep together.

“Love you too, dear”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the Chapter before the first Gym Battle, and we get to see another character who hasn't had much light in Kassi's Good Time's in Galar!

Chapter 12; The Road to Turfield!

Right as my alarm starting ringing, my hand flew over to it and shut it off. “Not today” as much as I loved the Radio Show that I had set, right now, I had to get up.

Looking at my phone I saw a few unchecked messages. Sitting up, I grabbed it as Popplio hugged my leg a bit, the water type still clearly asleep. 

A few messages were from mum. “Good morning sweety! I hope you stay safe out there!” there was a picture attached and my face lit up red as it was nudes of her and Alcremie.

“That’s Mum, always looking out for me” I chuckled quietly as I shifted out of bed. Popplio began to wake as I walked towards the bathroom, still in just my boxers. The other messages had been from Kat, asking if I wanted to go and see Wolf’s Exhibition Match.

Turning on the shower water, I made my mind up – I wasn’t going to go see it because I wanted to finally start in on my journey. I’d watch the live feed, sure. But if I went in-person, I could put myself behind. I wanted to spend my time out in the field training with my partners and bonding with them.

“Can I come in?” it was Popplio’s voice. I made no protest as I heard the bathroom door click open then shut. 

“What’s up sweety?” I couldn’t see anything at the moment – my eyes sealed shut as I was scrubbing my hair. The hotel soap smelt nice – like a combination of wild sweet berries.

“I didn’t… upset you or anything last night, did I?” that caught me off guard. “We couldn’t go all the way, so I thought maybe I wasn’t good enough-“ I stopped the shower and scooped her up into my arms.

“Don’t ever say that about yourself, not even for a second dear” I held her in my arms. “You made me really happy last night, and I hope I did the same. Just because we didn’t go all the way doesn’t mean I’m upset. I was worried that I’d hurt you” I held the water type in my arms for a few more moments.

It had been a quick shower, but at least I wasn’t going to stink like B.O. As I began to dry myself up, Popplio began speaking to me again.

“I want to evolve. I want to be bigger so we can go all the way without me getting hurt” I took her words in as we walked out of the bathroom. My other team members were slowly beginning to rise from their spots. 

“I know you’re close, love. I promise that before we get to Turfield, I’ll do everything in my power to help you” I hugged her and planted a kiss on Popplio’s forehead as I began to dress myself, only to remember I had to wear the Challenger Uniform.

It was simple, but I was fine with that. The uniform consisted of gloves, a set of shorts and a shirt with the number I had told the desk lady.

That’s not what made them special, though. If you were taking the Pokephile Challenge, your Uniform had special fabrics in it, ones that would increase your Libido each time you lost a Pokemon in a Gym Battle, making it harder to focus as an added challenge. 

“Not bad looking at all!” Staravia flew around excitedly as I finished putting the outfit on. He perched himself on my shoulder for a minute as everyone fully woke up.

“Today’s the day you guys” I kneeled down in front of my team. “Our journey, the challenge, it all starts today. Are you ready?”

“You bet!” Cyndaquil and Staravia were the first to reply, almost instantly.

“I’ll be right by your side!” Rowlet gave me a sort of salute as he flew through the air, tossing his book into my bag. 

“I’m ready” Kirlia sounded serious, and I remembered her words. She had her style, and she wanted to do things her way.

“I’m ready to go” Popplio gave me a warm smile as I scooped her back into my arms, putting her gently up on my shoulder.

“Let’s do it!” Rockruff barked excitedly, running around my legs.

“Alright team. Let’s get going!”

“Please return your team to their Pokeballs during the Opening Ceremony” the desk person pointed to a digital bulletin behind me as I walked into the Stadium. My jaw practically dropped.

“Sorry guys. I’ll let you out as soon as I can” reaching to my belt, I withdrew each of my team members.

There were a ton of trainers around the front area – I recognized no one as I sort of stood by myself. I thought I might’ve seen Kassi’s platinum blonde hair somewhere, or Lukas’s style, but I didn’t go looking. 

“Would all trainers please head out to the pitch?”

“Sorry about how long that took you guys” as soon as the Ceremony had come to a close, I got out of the Stadium quickly. I was back into my normal clothes and walking away and towards Route 3 as I spoke to my team members”

“What all happened at the ceremony?” Staravia was flying overhead a bit, and he called down to me.

“Well, they introduced each of us challengers, and we met each Gym Leader. Oh, and Wolf is having an exhibition match against Leon as we speak. I didn’t stay for it because I wanted to get started on my journey with you all”

Every one of my Pokemon seemed satisfied with the answer. Shouldering my bag a bit, I stepped to the start of Route 3. It was a long trail leading to Galar Mine 1, lined with plenty of Grassy Patches and a few trees and clearings.

Throughout the day I managed to battle a few trainers along the Route – and I was close to the mouth of the first Galar Mine when I found myself face to face with a girl. She had honey blonde hair and pretty looks.

“Can I just…. Skip around you please?” I wanted to get as much experience as I could, but everyone, minus Rockruff, had grown tired from battling all day. “I can exchange you an item or something – I don’t want to make my partners fight”

“You got any revives?” I nodded to her. I quickly reached into my pack and pulled the revive out. I tossed it to her and she thanked me. 

About an hour more of travel later I was standing in front of the massive cave mouth that lead into Galar Mine 1. Rockruff had tired himself out and I was holding him as I plunked down on a boulder.

“C’mon! I can take on more!” Rockruff hopped around a bit as I let him down from my arms, but despite his words his body said otherwise.

“We’re stopping here for the night bud” it was a decent size clearing in front of the massive mine – there were a few trees, plenty of shade from the morning sunrise that would happen tomorrow and a small pond that rested around said-trees.

I let my entire team out of their balls as I set to pitching my tent. Cyndaquil offered me some help, which I accepted. He held the pegs in place for me as I used my mallet to bash them into the ground.

“That… should do it” I dusted my hands off as I looked at the tent. 

“I don’t think it’s going anywhere” Cyndaquil rolled himself into a ball and zoomed towards the tree where Rockruff and Rowlet were. Staravia had perched himself on top of the tent and Kirlia had sat herself on top of a boulder not too far from us and was meditating. 

“Hmm…” I found myself lost in thought for the first time today. I wanted to make something for dinner, but I couldn’t think of what. Popplio was pulling the small compact pot out of my bag as I stared off. That’s when I saw someone I recognized walking towards the cave entrance.

“Hey, Mesa!” I waved the purple-haired Unova Champion over and she recognized me. 

“Oh, hey Keif” she walked over to me at a steady pace, and I realized she held a Larvesta in her arms. It eyed me worriedly and it began whispering to Mesa.

“Who is he?” her voice was super soft. On a whim, without thinking, I responded to it.

“Oh, me? I’m Keifer. Nice to meet you” I realized what I did as Mesa’s eyes shot wide open. “Oh, dangit”

“Did you just…?” Mesa eyed me with suspicion and my hands flew into the air.

“Too long, don’t read, I was zapped by a Kadabra trying to kill me, and now I know what Pokemon say. Ask Rowlet for a freaking Novel at this point – I’m sure he’d love to write one” I was frustrated with myself – I didn’t know much about Mesa and I had just dropped my bombshell of a secret. 

“Hey, it’s fine” her voice was laced with worry as she looked at me. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I need to be more careful with this – telling people about my, y’know…” she nodded to me. The Larvesta nestled back into Mesa’s chest as we both relaxed a bit.

“So, why’d you call me over here?” as Mesa asked me this I kneeled down to help Popplio with making dinner – she was already far ahead, and from what I could tell she was making a sweet and sour curry. “Oh, that smells amazing” an idea flew into my mind at those words.

“Wanna join me and my partners for dinner? I never got to thank you for helping me and Lukas the other day” 

“Sure, why not” her reply came out quick, and I smiled. Mesa pulled a folding chair out of her pack as she sat it down near mine, which was a bit of a ways away from the fire pit Popplio had made with the help of Cyndaquil.

“So, it’s not every day I get to see a Champi… wait a minute” I just came to the realization that not only had I made friends with Wolf and Kat, but here I was, now serving the Unova Champion dinner. “I revoke my previous statement”

“Why’s that?” as I turned to Mesa, a knife in my hand as I was cutting a few berries, I got a better look at the Larvesta – she seemed very reclusive, and it was like she was trying to push even further into Mesa’s body.

“Can you keep a secret?” she nodded to me.

“Course I can. I’m not about to go telling everyone you can hear Pokemon – I’m sure whatever you say next won’t kill me” she had a smile as I lowered my tone a bit and continued.

“Just recently, I became friends with Wolf, the Sinnoh Champion – I’ve seen him the past few days, and his sister Kat is a friend of mine now, too. Might as well go make friends with the rest of the Champions of the World”

“Really? Well, I saw Wolf myself just today” I perked up a bit at that. “He and Leon had a pretty wild exhibition match”

“Right on” I finished cutting the berries into the curry Popplio was putting together. I planted a small kiss on her forehead and she smiled up to me as she stirred the dish. “I didn’t know whether or not I wanted to stay and watch the match, so I just chose to start my journey a bit ahead of everyone else” Mesa nodded to me. “Anyways – Dinner is ready!” 

It took a few minutes, but I managed to get everyone plated. As I sat down, a plate of Popplio’s curry in my hands, I saw Mesa practically tearing through it, making sure to share some with her Larvesta.

“Holy Arceus this stuff is amazing!” Mesa moaned loudly as she spoke in between bites, getting a chuckle from Popplio.

“Looks like I made a fan” my water type smiled to me as we ate. What happened next nearly gave me a heart attack.

“You sure have! I could use another plate of this…!” Mesa trailed off and this time, my eyes widened.

“…how?” I had to put my plate down – my hands were shaking. Mesa’s Larvesta nibbled at the food on the plate as the Unova Champion finally responded.

“My Metagross, Metheus, I had him remove a fabric of my mind” I slowly nodded to her. “I’m guessing it’s what happened with the Kadabra you encountered – it might have shred the same fabric”

“…makes sense” my appetite slowly returned. We all finished eating in an awkward silence. Rockruff tried to get to know Mesa’s Larvesta, whose name I learned to be Soleii. The Larvesta only made small nods or shakes towards him.

We finished dinner and as the sun set, I was cleaning up the small mess. My team was already asleep, everyone in their balls save for Staraptor and Rowlet who were perched in a tree by the tent.

“Hey, Keif?” it was Mesa’s voice. She walked up behind me as I finished cleaning my compact pot.

“What’s up?” as soon as I tossed it in my bag, Mesa jumped into my arms. She peppered kisses across my face before her tongue forced its’ way into my mouth. I let it have entrance, and we made out, her body pressing against mine, her ample cleave pushing into my chest and quickly getting me to full mast.

“This is what’s up” her hand rubbed against my crotch and before I knew it, Mesa was dragging me to my tent. She playfully pushed me down onto the bedroll I had and was grinding herself on top of me. “We’re gonna have fun tonight, but we’re doing it my way, got it?”

I nodded to her. First Kat, now Mesa. “What did I do to get this lucky?” I jokingly asked myself this in my head as Mesa fished my member out of my pants. I quickly pulled them and my boxers off as she began pumping my cock in her hands. If it wasn’t fully hard before, she had it rock hard in moments as her skilled hands worked my shaft.

Before I could get any words out, Mesa crawled up, on top and around on me. Realizing what she wanted, I yanked her shorts off, revealing a very flimsy pair of purple panties. I practically tore them off and my tongue dived toward her pussy, licking at her folds and teasing her already went entrance.

“Put your damn… tongue in!” as soon as I said this, I nearly shouted as Mesa took my entire cock straight down her throat. She moaned around my length as my tongue slid into her soaking cunt. I let my instincts take over and my tongue darted around inside her pussy, licking, pulling and lapping away at her folds. 

Mesa didn’t let up – she practically doubled the speed at which she was bobbing her head on my cock, sucking away and slurping at my member as I ate her out, wanting to return the favor.

“Shit, Mesa, I’m gonna fucking cum” my accent was coming out as the Unova Champion worked my cock like a master. I felt myself tightening up as Mesa’s pussy suddenly clamped around my tongue, and we came together, my seed shooting down her throat as she climaxed into my mouth.

“Ditto” when I finished shooting my load, she let my cock pop out of her mouth. She laid down next to me for a moment. “I’m not done yet, though” Mesa pulled herself on top of me, all her pretty features on display as she lined me up with her entrance.

“So, we’re going all the way?” she had an intense amount of lust in her eyes.

“We are, but don’t forget who’s in control” Mesa lowered her soaking cunt onto my cock and I groaned out as her pussy hugged my cock. As Mesa began to ride me she gripped my sides a bit. “Fuck, you’re big for a normal guy” 

“Ooogh….” I meant to say “Thanks”, but I ended up moaning in pleasure as Mesa gyrated her hips with each bounce, her perfectly round ass clapping as she slammed down on my cock. I began thrusting to time her bounces, hitting her g-spot as we kept fucking.

I could feel myself getting close, and I guess Mesa felt it too. She suddenly sunk herself all the way down on my cock and completely stopped moving, practically edging me.

“You don’t get to cum until I say you get to green boy” surely enough, I felt that tight feeling disappearing. I found a small part of myself liking this – somehow, Mesa being in complete control was… 

I was ripped from the thought as Mesa suddenly rotated, twisting my cock inside her nearly making me cum then and there. She began riding me reverse cowgirl style, moaning as I let my left-hand fly to her ass, my right hand flying up and around her back to grope at her chest.

“I’m in controoooo…” I thrusted once more to match Mesa’s bounces, and she moaned as I hit her g-spot once again. Mesa came and I watched as her love juice trickled out and down to the base of my cock as she kept riding me.

Mesa was making my mind spin, not letting up as she took full control. I just followed through the motions as she kept edging me closer and closer to breaking.

“Keif…!” Mesa was moaning louder as I thrusted faster and harder into her as she rode me further into my bedroll. “You can cum now… with me!”

I didn’t need to be told twice. “I’m cumming Mesa! I’m fucking filling your womb!” I let loose, and I moaned as I felt my cock pumping a large amount of cum into the Champion, her own love juice shooting out and around my cock.

We sat their in our post-orgasm afterglow, and finally, after several minutes, I pulled out of Mesa, a bit of my seed dribbling out mixed with her love juice.

“Who’s in charge now?” I joked and she playfully punched me in the arm. We cuddled up and fell asleep together in my tent.

“Wake up, Keif!” it was Staravia’s voice. The sun was beginning to rise into the sky as I rose out of bed. Mesa was already up, and I smelt breakfast cooking outside the tent.

“Bout’ time you woke up” Mesa had a smile as she saw me get out of the tent. I had chosen some lighter travel wear for the day – my black jeans, my favorite white t-shirt topped off by my light blue jacket. The Galar Mines were a little bit on the cooler side.

“We made breakfast!” I looked to Popplio, who was situated on top of Metheus. She had a smile as the Psychic type levitated her over to me, a few of her Pancake balls in her hands. “Eat!”

“I will, I will” I nodded to the Metagross as Popplio snuggled into my chest a bit. I enjoyed the fluffy orb of pancake as we all shared some general conversation throughout breakfast.

“Oi!” as we were cleaning up camp, Mesa grabbed my arm for a moment. “Wanna travel to Turfield together before splitting ways?”

“Yeah, you bet. It’ll be nice to have someone with me in the cave”

And sure enough, I was right. Throughout the day, we travelled throughout the beautiful crystal mine. We faced a ton of double battles, where Metheus, Mesa’s Metagross swept all of our opponents, Popplio getting a shared bit of experience along the way. 

We were getting close to the Cave Exit, and we were making good time. We were close to leaving when a trainer stepped out from behind a few boulders. He was nearly as tall as me – had very light blonde hair, and an outfit so pink it might give Opal a heart attack.

“The Unova Champion…” his eyes were on Mesa first, but then they immediately darted to me, and he had a look of disdain on his face. It seemed like a few gears were spinning in his mind.

“Who are you…?” I let the question out as me, Mesa, Popplio and Metheus stood there. 

“The next Champion of Galar and Unova it seems. If you were able to beat this pathetic lady right here then I can easily crush you!” me and Mesa were both taken aback and, despite everything I valued and held myself to, my anger boiled over.

“You listen here you little shit!” Mesa was about to go check him, but my hand shot out and stopped her. I let my rage overtake me.

“3 on 3. You lose, you’re getting mind fucked, and you can’t stop it” the words came out like nails on a chalk board. I was not about to get a second Cross trying to fight me. 

“I can accept your terms – I wouldn’t lost to some pathetic person like you anyway”

“You listen you posh ass! Keifer is going to send you crying to your fucking mother!” Mesa was pissed, but my hand shot out again. I looked to Popplio, and she had a fire in her eyes.

“Popplio, let’s do it” my water type nodded to me as the boy sent a Solosis out. I just nodded to Popplio.

“Solosis, Confusion!” from his side of the area the teen called out. 

“Popplio. Aqua Jet!” I felt most of my anger being replaced by my drive to battle. “Don’t let up, and don’t let it escape!” she practically shot off like a bullet and my jaw dropped as Popplio covered the distance across the cavern in seconds, slamming right into the Solosis, sending it crashing into the ground, the blob of brain goo knocked out in one hit.

“What the…?” I smirked at the teen as he seemed to turn bright red. “A Popplio shouldn’t be able to do that – it’s one of the weakest water types!”

“Popplio. We’re gonna show him just how strong you are, right?” when he said this, she seemed to become disheartened for a moment. 

“Right!” that fire returned to her eyes, and Popplio seemed more determined than before. 

The boy sent out a Hatenna next, and it almost immediately let off a Confusion, but once again Popplio was defying all the odds, she was jetting around at a speed that mystified even me. I looked to Mesa, who was sitting on top of Metheus. She smirked as she pat the psychic type.

“Popplio, Bubble Beam – don’t let them attack again!” I had a smile as I shouted out to her. 

“HATENNA, DISARMING VOICE ON HIM!” my heart sunk. The psychic type didn’t hesitate, though. It screamed out, it’s bright voice sounding sickly sweet as it blasted towards me. Popplio shot an insanely fast Bubble Beam at the move as it nearly hit me, managing to save me.

“Hey, asshole! You fucked up – attacking another trainer is illegal!” Mesa was becoming super-heated and the guy I was fighting just ignored her.

“I won’t lose to a DEGENERATE like YOU!” his voice was full of venom. Popplio had connected the Bubble Beam with the Hatenna, and it wasn’t moving anymore. Bede withdrew it and sent out a Gothita. It instantly shot out several Psybeams, all across the opening in the cave.

“Popplio! Let’s finish this love! Skid around, dodge it all and one last Aqua Jet!” my heart felt like it was gonna go flying out of my chest as Popplio flawlessly dodged the psychic type’s barrage. A few of the Psybeams cracked towards me, but Mesa had Metheus put a barrier around me.

“Keifer!” I heard Popplio called out to me as she made the Aqua Jet around herself. Her voice was full of determination as she practically turned into an arrow of deadly water.

“DO IT!” my voice practically boomed as Popplio shot off, her whole form glowing as she collided with the tired Gothita. Popplio connected in a flash of light, sending the Gothita crashing into a cave wall to the left of the other boy. 

“We did it!” her voice suddenly sounded different – more melodic than before. When the light died down and I saw her again, I shouted with joy – Popplio had evolved into a beautiful Brionne!

“NO, NO, NO!” the boy stamped around and shouted with rage as he withdrew the heavily injured Gothita. “I DID NOT LOSE TO YOU-“

“What the hell” Mesa suddenly slapped him across the face, causing me to gasp to try and hold back a laugh. “You lost. Metheus, do your thing bud”

“With pleasure” I heard him drone out. In an instant, the boy froze, and he turned even more red if possible as he began to stumble away to try and leave the cave.

“Mind Fuck complete. He will experience unpleasant releases for the next few hours” Metheus’s words sounded a bit cheeky as we all stopped to breathe for a moment. I suddenly wrapped Brionne into my arms and pulled her into a hug.

“You did absolutely fantastic dear!” I kissed her forehead and she blushed a bit. “Brionne, you evolved too – I love you so much!” my words just came flying out.

“I can’t take all the credit. Metheus decided to boost me a considerable amount during that battle as to shut Bede up” so that was his name. “Metheus data-mined his name.

“And it’s oddly fitting” he the psychic/steel type grunted this out as we finally exited the first Galar Mine, out into the evening sun.

“Hey, Keif. Want Metheus to just teleport us the rest of the way to Turfield? I’m getting a little tired out” Mesa yawned at saying this and I agreed to her sentiment.

“Sure, I’m down” and as soon as I said that, we were all warped into said-town. I decided I’d get a room at the Inn, but…

“I guess this is where we part ways for now, huh?” Mesa nodded to me.

“Hey, you were a pretty chill guy, you know that?” we shared a hug as she said this. “Stay safe – I might wanna travel with you again in the future!”

“See you around, Mesa!” I waved the Unova Champion goodbye as she sat off down to my Uncle Milo’s Gym, the same place I’d be heading tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST GYM BATTLE DUNDUDNDUDUNUDNDUNDUDDDODUDNDUDNDO
> 
> (That was my terrible attempt at typing out the sweet Gym Battle Music, forgive me)

Chapter 13; V.S Milo 

The rest of the day had gone by just fine. I had gotten a room at the Turfield Inn, and me and my team spent the evening and night resting. 

It was now the next day, and I was ready to face my Uncle Milo. We had cleared the Galar Mine no problem yesterday, and now I felt ready. 

“Cyndaquil, Staravia” as I was walking towards the Gym, I had let them out of their balls. “I’m counting on you two today!” they both nodded to me as I stood in front of the grassy Stadium. “We’re gonna beat my Uncle and get our first badge!” 

“Right!” the two of them said this at the same time, both of them fired up. Spending no more time outside, I hurried into the Stadium and walked up to the front desk. 

“Hello Challenger Keifer. Right on time! I also see you’ve already put your Uniform on” I nodded to the desk lady as she checked her computer screen. “Go ahead and go on through to the Locker Room – you’ll be called to the Challenge Area from there” 

“Thank you” I made it to the Locker Room in no time flat, and sat for a moment. 

“Oooh we got this, we got this cuz’ we’re awesome!” Staravia was pumping himself up as Cyndaquil Snorted a few flames out. 

“Here’s the plan you guys. When we get through the challenge, whichever one of you is less tired is gonna go first against Milo. While he has his Grass Types, they’re definitely stronger than the Wild Pokemon we’ve faced the past few days, got it?” 

“You BET!” Staravia was hyped and Cyndaquil gave me a simple nod. It wasn’t much longer and right as we were called, I was stopped by a Stadium worker. 

“Before you go out, this is a gift from your Uncle” he handed me a small box and walked away. I opened it and was shocked by the contents. 

“A Dynamax Band, alright!” I put the very important battle utility around my wrist as I walked out to the challenge zone. 

“Good morning people of Galar! To kick off today’s Gym Challengers and the start of the Pokephile Challenge, we have Milo’s own nephew, Keifer!” there were a few cheers from people watching – I was on the big screen, and I knew mum would be home watching me. “Now let’s see how he fares with this challenge!” 

“Whoooa!” Staravia suddenly shot up from his spot on the grassy ground next to me as the whole area began to shift. 

“It’s a Maze – Staravia, guide me and Cyndaquil!” I called up to him and he nodded down to me as the challenge started.   
\---SOUNTRACK CUE; Rude Buster, Toby Fox DELTARUNE--- 

“Keif, left, left then right!” I heard Staravia’s voice as I ran through the grassy maze, the hedges taller than me. Cyndaquil was right beside me as Staravia guided us. “You’ve got an unavoidable battle on the next right!” 

We jumped out in front of a female Grass Trainer and me and Cyndaquil were ready to go as soon as she sent out a Budew. 

“Ember, Followed with Flaming Rollout!” Cyndaquil was fast – the flame shot out of his mouth and connected with the Budew. Before it or its’ trainer could even react, Cyndaquil was hurtling towards the Budew, surrounded in flames as he collided with it, knocking the Pokemon out. 

“Look a that Team Synergy! Keifer is truly a force to be reckoned with!” I heard the announcer shouting as Staravia started guiding us again. 

“Forward, left, forward!” I followed his word and we were faced with a male trainer this time. He sent out a Gossifluer, but Staravia sent a nasty Razor Wing at it, instantly knocking out the grass type. 

“WHOSE THE MAN? I AM!” I laughed and smiled up to him as I kept running through the maze, more cheering filling the air. 

“Keif! Left, left Right and you’ll hit the exit!” I pushed myself harder, jumping the last stretch, landing in a roll at the maze exit.   
\---Soundtrack Cue End--- 

“And he’s done it! Challenger Keifer has cleared his first Gym Challenge with ease, showing great battling skill and true team bonds!” as I walked up the stairs, I decided to come up with a pose for myself at long last. 

Spinning around as Cyndaquil hopped up excitedly and Staravia cheered, I came to a stop, my arm shot out and I shook my finger while looking at the cameras, a smile on my face. “I ain’t ever giving up!” I went through the big mechanical door after striking my pose, and I was in the tunnel that lead out to the pitch. 

“Staravia, you did amazing bud!” I pulled the flying type into a hug as he hollered excitedly. 

“CUZ I’M THE BOSS!” he flew around me proudly. “You want me out first?” 

“You’ve done plenty already! I’m gonna battle Milo with Cyndaquil first – if things come down to it, we’re counting on you. Got it?” he nodded to me as I kneeled down to Cyndaquil. 

“I’m close! When we beat Milo, I think I’m gonna evolve!” he sounded genuinely excited. I nodded to him. 

“Then let’s do it” a few moments later, I heard my name being called down to the pitch. As soon as I walked out to the Field, I saw my Uncle. The crowd’s deafening roar over seeing Milo made me want to plug my ears up for a moment. 

Milo was taller than me, but only by about half a head. He was built with insane muscle from all the time he spent out farming with his Wooloo – some of my muscle came from helping him with his herds alongside Mum’s. 

When we met in the middle, we shared a handshake. “Long time no see, Nephew!” 

“Same to you, Unc” he had a determined fire in his eyes, but mine was brighter. I wasn’t gonna stop until I got as close to the top as I could – even if I didn’t make it to Leon I was gonna get every single badge I could. 

Some really upbeat music started playing as Milo began speaking again. “Here’s how it goes little Nephew! A simple two on two, first loss Pokemon, the top half of your clothes are gone, and a second lost Pokemon is game over, all clothes lost! If you lose, one of my Wooloo is gonna get to have some fun with you! If you win little guy, you get to make one demand of me!” 

“That’s a deal Uncle Milo! And who are you calling Little guy?” we both shared a laugh before going to our sides of the battle field. 

“May the Gym Battle of Milo, The Grass Type Gym Leader of Turfield, against his Nephew, Keifer from Postwick… BEGIN!” at the announcer’s words, the Music had a sudden bass drop before the main track picked up. 

My uncle sent in his first Pokemon, a very healthy looking Gossifluer. 

“Cyndaquil, let’s do it!” my fire type ran forward in front of me and shot a flame up into the air. 

“Gossifluer, Razor Leaf!” we had the advantage, but Milo’s team was much stronger than any of the Wild Pokemon before the gym, and some of the trainers we had faced. 

“Cyndaquil dodge it, Fire yourself up and roll!” this was part of a strategy we had come up with – not saying specifically what move we were going to use unless necessary. 

Cyndaquil engulfed his small body in flames, and with the power behind Rollout, he shot forward, breaking through the massive storm of leaves sent by the Gossifluer. 

“Gossifluer, dodge it!” but they weren’t fast enough. Cyndaquil was a literal fireball as he crashed into the grass type, sending it flying up before it crashed into the earth below. 

“In just one hit of Keifer and Cyndaquil’s fire-based Rollout, Milo’s first Pokemon is down!” if the crowd wasn’t going wild before the announcer’s words, then they were now. The roaring only grew louder as the top half of my Uncle’s clothes disappeared. 

“Not bad! Your bright ideas, and knowing and believing in your partner like you just did is why I endorsed you Keif! But, this is where I gotta knock you a few pegs down!” Milo held his second Pokeball in his hands, which was also the only other one he could use. “Let’s turn this Stadium into our Forest, Eldegoss, it’s time for a Dynamax!” 

I looked at the band on my own wrist then to Cyndaquil. 

“You ready bud?” 

“I’ve BEEN READY!” his whole body had a firey aura around out. 

“Then let’s do it! Cyndaquil, it’s time for a Dynamax buddy!” I grabbed his ball and pulled him in. Pressing the crystal on the Dynamax Band, the Pokeball began to grow way bigger in weight and size. “LET’S SHOW EM’ WHAT WE’RE MADE OF!” with a hard heave, I tossed the ball over-head and it slammed open in the sky, Cyndaquil’s roar louder and deafening, practically covering up that of Milo’s Eldegoss. 

“Eldegoss, MAX OVERGROWTH!” the massive, cotton-ball like Grass Pokemon roared as it put all of its’ power behind the move. 

“CYNDAQUIL, LET’S FINISH THIS! MAX FLARE, FULL POWER!” the heat was almost too much to bare – Cyndaquil let out a mighty roar as an entire army of Charizard Flamethrowers worth of fire shot out of his mouth, instantly burning through the massive plant vines being shot towards him, and the intense flames crashed into the Eldegoss, causing the grass type to screech out in pain. 

“CHALLENGER KEIFER HAS DONE IT!” at the same time as the announcer started speaking, Dynmax Explosions filled the air from where Eldegoss was. 

We had done it – we won our first gym battle! 

As the Eldegoss began shrinking down, the crowd started cheering my name. I wasn’t worried about that, though. I knew the chance was small, but if Cyndaquil were to go MaxLust while I was shrinking him, we’d all be in for a bad time. 

“Cyndaquil, come back to me bro!” I pressed the crystal on my band again and slowly, but surely, the Dynamax Energy flew back into it, and before I knew it, Cyndaquil was back to his normal size. 

“WE DID IT!” as he started running towards me, his body was surrounded in a glowing blue light. I ran the other half and when I made it to him, I was tackled to the ground by no longer Cyndaquil, but his evolved form, Quilava! 

“You evolved bud!” I scratched his head as we sat there for a moment, the crowd in the stands going insane over the sight of what had happened. I got up as my Uncle started walking over to us. 

“Well done Keifer, and you too Quilava” he put a hand on my shoulder. “I’m proud that you never gave up after everything that happened with your father Theodore. And now, you’ve taken the first step in your journey” 

“I… I have!” as he handed me the Gym Badge during our handshake, I was flooded with joy, excitement, and so many other things. 

“Let’s all give it up for my Nephew – one of Galar’s next biggest trainers!” 

As I sat in the locker room, Staravia and Quilava were running/flying around excitedly as I switched back into my normal outfit. 

“And then I was all like, BAM, FWOOM!” Quilava had been recounting his Dynmax to Staravia, who had wanted to hear everything. 

“Keif, when can I Dynamax!” my flying type hovered right in front of my face and I smiled to him. 

“I want to learn it a little more first big guy” he seemed a little disheartened, but I scratched behind his ears and he smiled again. “I promise you that each and every one of you will get the chance to Dynamax” this seemed to satisfy him as I finished getting ready to leave. 

As soon as I stepped out of the Locker Room, I was suddenly pulled into a hug by mum. 

“Sweety, I’m so proud of you!” we held the hug for a moment, and I didn’t have a care in the world for what other people in the lobby might’ve thought. She had my Eevee with her, the little normal type fox having hopped out of her arms as soon as Mum saw me. “I came down to see your match – you and Cyndaquil and Staravia all did a wonderful job!” 

“Thanks, mum!” I was overwhelmed with joy as we walked out of the Stadium. “And now, we’re onto Hulburry – we’ve gotta face Nessa next” 

“And I have something that might be able to help you with that” we turned and my Uncle Milo was standing there, holding a very special looking stone in his hands. “You never told me what you wanted for winning, and I couldn’t help but notice your adorable Eevee. This is a Special Leaf Stone, you can use it to evolve your Eevee into a Leafeon – the perfect counter against Nessa” 

“Thank you so much!” I hugged my Uncle and waved him goodbye as he jogged back into the Stadium – to presumably face another challenger. “So, what do you say Eevee? Want to evolve into a Leafeon?” 

“I…” she seemed in thought for a moment, eyeing the Leaf Stone in my hands. It gave a very feint glow. “I’ll do it!” I gently put the stone down on the   
ground and Eevee put her two front paws to it. A flash of blue evolutionary light surrounded her and when it died down, she had become an elegant Leafeon. 

“Oh wow..” she eyed what parts of herself that she could. Her voice now sounded like a beautiful medium-pitch grass whistle. “Thank you!” 

“Don’t thank me sweety” I was in thought for a moment. Leafeon would need some training before we got to Hulburry. Nessa would more than likely have an Ice type move or two. My heart now felt a little heavy as I turned to Staravia. “Hey, buddy? Think I can swap you and Leafeon around for a while so she can adjust to her new form?” 

“Oh…” his excitement was like a balloon that had just been popped. “You know what, yeah! I’d like to be home for a while, eating all the Ice Berries I could ever want!” his mood quickly shifted to jolly again and I couldn’t help but laugh as I handed mum his Pokeball and she handed me Leafeon’s. 

“Stay safe Keifee, okay?” I nodded to her. 

“I will mum. Promise” we shared one last hug as a Sky Taxi landed in front of us to take her home. With one last goodbye wave, I sat off towards Route 5, eager to close a good chunk of the distance towards Hulburry, where my next Gym Badge was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourteenth chapter folks. Nothing else to say except reviews are appreciated! (Just, don't throw any rocks at me!)

Chapter 14; On The Road Again 

As I walked away from Milo’s Gym, I began thinking on what to do next – it was 11 in the morning, so if I pushed, me and my partners could make it to Hulburry by sunset. 

I had Leafeon and Brionne by my side as we sat off down Route 5. By noon we had fought several trainers, and Rockruff had gotten in some of his own training as well. If I were to gauge it, he was gonna evolve before we made it to Kabu. 

“Let’s take a break here for a little while” We were about fifteen minutes away from passing a Breeding Home and getting to the massive Route 5 Bridge, so we could spare some time. 

I let my entire team out of their Pokeballs and almost immediately Rowlet flew over to me. 

“I need to evolve – I got to, I need to, I must!” he was fired up and flying around fast. “If we’re to face Nessa I need to be able to put my knowledge to use finally!” 

“Whoa there, bud” I pulled him down and scratched his head a bit. “You don’t need to rush yourself. I know you’re close to evolving – I promise we’ll get that push at some point today” 

“Excellent!” Rowlet plunked himself down on my head and proceeded to ball himself up and sleep. 

“Maybe I should try taking a nap like that – my head must be comfy” I spoke to no one in particular as I scratched Rowlet’s head, making him coo. I pulled some fresh Oran Berries out of my pack for everyone as we relaxed a little longer. 

Brionne came over to me and I pulled her into a hug as I looked up to the sun. “How are you today?” 

“I’m good sweety. And, how are you?” 

“Still adjusting a bit, but peachy” Brionne’s voice was musical. “I want to make love with you tonight” my face went a little red but I nodded to her. We finished our break and continued our journey… 

Only to get stopped a few feet away from the Breeding Area near the bridge. 

“Hey! You seem to have a minute!” it was a male Pokemon Breeder. “Got a minute for a battle?” 

“Sure. What’s the terms?” he didn’t seem snobby or mean – he just seemed like he was excited for a battle. 

“If you win, I’ll give you something that’s astounding and can let you form a bond beyond anything with your partners. However, if you lose, I’m gonna make you breed with several of my female partners” 

“That’s not possible – a human can’t get a female Pokemon pregnant” I had no clue what he was talking about. 

“You’ll see after our battle!” as he said this, he sent out a Kirlia who had a fierce expression on its’ face. 

“Alright Rowlet, I’m counting on you bud” I grabbed my owl Pokemon from his spot on my head and he shot up into the sky above the Kirlia. 

It was rough, but we won. Rowlet had stayed above the Kirlia the whole time, and with a combination of Razor Leaf and several Peck divebombs, he came out on top. 

He seemed disappointed that it wasn’t enough for him to evolve, though. 

“I really thought that’d push me over the edge…” he landed back on my head and sighed in disappointment. I pet him in a reassuring way as the breeder motioned for us to follow him into the house. 

“Now, would any of your female Pokemon happen to be the egg-laying type?” Brionne was still beside me and her face flushed with red. 

“You’re alright sweety” I gently kneeled down to her and ran a reassuring hand across her head. 

“I would like to lay an egg, some day in the future…” she seemed so nervous. I pat her once more before standing back up. 

“My Brionne says she’d like to lay an egg someday, but I don’t see…” the guy’s question had led to his female co-worker walking out from the back of the daycare. She was tall, dark skinned, but what caught my attention was the way her stomach curved almost as though there was an egg in there. 

“Is he willing to test our male PokeBaby injection? We know it’s worked with you” she spoke to the guy who turned to me. 

“What are you guys even talking about? Having an egg with a Pokemon isn’t possible… right?” the proof was right in front of me – the female breeder clearly had an egg growing in her stomach. 

“A few weeks ago, you would’ve been right. Recently, we’ve developed a product called PokeBaby that can allow female trainers to carry from their Pokemon, and a product that can let a man get his female Pokemon pregnant” 

“How does that even work!?” I ran my hand across the female breeder’s stomach and sure enough, it was a perfectly normal egg inside her. “Like, I know how Ditto Extract works, but, that just loosens you up” 

“Pokebaby, as we call it, uses a tiny bit of hyper-active Ditto that allows for the breeding process to work. If you and your Brionne made an egg, it’d be a baby Popplio” the male breeder explained this to me, and I couldn’t tell if me or Brionne was more red. Rowlet was once more asleep above me. “For a female, they can inject their female partner Pokemon or Male Pokemon. For a man like yourself, you’d use the applicator, inject yourself with the extract, and, well I’m sure you know where to go from there” 

I was stunned into silence. I looked down to Brionne who was silent as well. 

“If we could have a minute…?” the two breeders nodded to me and I stepped out of the small home, Brionne beside me. 

“I… I want to have a child… just…” 

“Not yet?” she nodded to me and I pulled Brionne into my lap. “I’m in no hurry, but this sounds like something that could greaten our bond” I let my hand run across her features. “I don’t want to push any of you into that direction, though. For all we know, it could be dangerous” 

“You’re right. But… when I evolve again, I want my first child to be with you” Brionne wrapped her flippers around me and I hugged her back in reply. Part of me was nervous about the whole ordeal. 

“I promise” it was two simple words that meant the world to her. I got off the ground and walked back into the breeder’s house. “How much for a vial of PokeBaby?” 

“Well, it isn’t officially on the market yet. We need enough positive results to know for sure that it’s completely safe before we release it to the masses. You can have this vial for free if you let us know when you use it and the results” I nodded to the male breeder as his colleague returned with some paper work. 

Thinking things over for a moment, I carefully thought on my choice and promise. A child, with one of my partners... while it was somewhat of a ways off, I knew how much it could help deepen our bonds – it was one of my sole focuses – to follow my word and have a bond beyond anything with all of my Pokemon. 

Carefully, I signed the papers, neatly writing my signature on each one after carefully reading over them. The contracts were simple – I had to use the Pokebaby Vial before the Championship at the end of the Challenge, and I’d be responsible if the vial I was given for testing was destroyed. 

However, if me or my Pokemon were to get sick after using the vial, we weren’t responsible for that – the contract outlined that if Pokebaby made me or my partner sick, the breeders were completely responsible for it. 

“And, done” I put the fountain pen down as I signed the last paper. The female breeder took them from me with a smile as the male breeder brought me a vial similar to that of Ditto Extract, only the vial was in a darker casing the fluid within was purple rather than pink. 

“To use it, you’ll have to put the applicator to your family jewels, and while you might feel a slight pinch, it’s very worth it” at hearing that I’d have to let a needle poke me in the balls I lit up and Brionne chuckled a bit. 

“Take care!” as we stepped out, I called back to the breeders, waving them goodbye. “Some day Brionne, we’re going to have a beautiful child together” 

“I can’t wait for that day” she smiled up to me as we sat off for the bridge, the last hurdle to Hulburry and my second Gym Badge. 

“Oh no…” as I got closer to the bridge, I noticed someone all too familiar. Standing there, waiting and looking agitated was Cross. 

“Look at who it is” he noticed me, and internally I groaned. “What took you so long, hm? Get lost?” 

“Shut up” I had no patience for him. I had to deal with Bede yesterday, I was in no mood to deal with Cross today. I went to walk past him but he shoved me back. 

“You really think you can just tell me that, huh?” I was in no mood to deal with him, not now. 

“Yes, I do. Do I need to tell you again, you abusive asshole?” my accent was coming out thick, but I didn’t care. 

“I dunno. Maybe you do. I want to battle. Two on two. You lose, your ass is going home” Rowlet shot up as Cross demanded a battle. 

“Lemme take him on, lemme take him ON!” he was determined. 

“Alright, I can accept that. If you lose, you’re going to turn yourself in for abusing your Pokemon” 

“As if” he walked a bit of a ways towards the bridge to give us a big enough gap for a battle field. 

The battle was on. Cross sent out his Wimpod and it growled as Rowlet flew above it. 

“Bug and water against Grass Flying… we have the advantage” I spoke quietly to myself. 

“You just going to stand there? Fine. Wimpod, Mud Slap!” 

“Rowlet, stay high, avoid it and use Razor Leaf!” he did just that – the grassy owl shot up and past the vicious amount of fast-flying mud being shot at him by Cross’s Wimpod. 

“Wimpod, Bubble Beam, don’t let up!” Cross was growing agitated as Rowlet maneuvered out of the way once again, finally letting loose the move I had called on, a nasty storm of leaves flying towards the bug/water type. 

The move collided with the Pokemon and it was down for the count. Cross said nothing as he withdrew it. His next Pokemon shocked me. It was a Midnight form Lycanrock. 

“Rowlet, you gotta come back bud!” even though he was a grass type, we were at the disadvantage of the Lycanrock’s rock-type moves. 

“No!” he shouted down to me from where he was flying in the air. “We can do this; we can show him!” there was a fire in Rowlet’s voice that matched my own determination. 

“Rock Throw!” Cross wasted no time in calling out the move. 

“Rowlet, stay clear of it! Razor Leaf!” the Lycanrock was aggressive, howling as it let out volley after volley of rocks. 

“STONE EDGE!” Cross wasn’t holding back, and neither were we. His Lycanrock slammed a fist into the ground and several stone spikes began shooting up towards Rowlet. 

“I’ve… GOT THIS!” Rowlet shocked me suddenly as both his wings glowed a deep green. In a quick turn, he began flying dead-straight towards the stone spikes shooting up at him, his wings cutting through them. 

“Leaf Blade…!” I watched in awe as Rowlet fought like he had something to prove. 

“LYCANROCK, DON’T LOSE TO IT!” Cross was turning red, growing angrier as my crazy little owl shot through the Stone Edge move. The Lycanrock slammed its’ fist into the ground even harder this time, but Rowlet was ready. 

“DO IT ROWLET!” as I called out to him, he shot towards another Stone Spike, this one leagues bigger than the other ones. 

“I… can… DO THIS!” he was practically roaring as he shot at it, dead on, his whole body glowing as he smashed through the Stones, shattering each one as he made it to the Lycanrock. 

“LEAF BLADE, DO IT!” in a bright flash of light, everything happened in a blur. 

“What the hell!?” that was Cross’s voice, and he sounded shocked, mad and distraught. 

My smile widened as the dust clouds brought on from the moves died down. 

“And that, was a strategy I developed ON MY OWN!” flying above the now knocked down Lycanrock was Dartrix, having evolved from Rowlet. 

“Amazing!” as he flew back over to me, Dartrix tried to rest on my head, but it didn’t quite work out anymore. “I think you’ll need a new spot buddy” 

“Darn it, no amount of reading prepared me to lose my favorite napping spot…” he kicked some dirt with his claws. “I must say, I do enjoy this new style” his voice made him sound like a British detective, getting a small chuckle out of me and Brionne. 

When I finally turned to look at Cross, he was already gone. 

“I’ll get him back, someday” one of these days, he wouldn’t run away. “C’mon, let’s get to Hulburry you guys. Tomorrow, we’re gonna take on Nessa” 

The rest of the walk was nice – a cool breeze blew past us as me, Brionne and Dartrix made it safely across the massive bridge, getting a wonderful view of the Wild Area down below. It was sunset by the time we made it into Hulburry, and I could smell the scent of the ocean on the wind. 

We checked into the free trainer rooms in the gym and it was a nice size – a king bed with enough space for all of us, a T.V on the wall, a decent sized bathroom and room service topped it all off nicely. 

I let my partners out of their balls as I sat down on the bed, taking a moment to breathe and relax finally. Brionne came up and sat next to me, laying her head against my chest. 

“I love you” she nestled further into me as she spoke. 

“I love you too Brionne” I planted a kiss on her forehead as we sat there for a little while longer. Tomorrow we’d be facing Nessa, and I had to make a few changes to my team before then. 

Standing up, I walked over to Rockruff, who was rolling around with Quilava. I kneeled down in front of him, my heart trying to weigh me down. 

“Hey, bud. Think you’d like to go home for a while so I can bring Pikachu back onto the team for a bit?” 

His ears drooped and he looked down at the floor. “I’m gonna miss you” 

“It’s not forever buddy. You’ll get to be with my mum, and she makes those sandwiches you like, and you can train in the mornings too” he perked up a bit. “I face Nessa tomorrow, and while I have Leafeon and Rowlet by my side, Nessa’s Water Types could have Ice Moves too” he nodded in understanding. 

I reached down and pulled the rock type into a hug, the puppy-like Pokemon rubbing against me, the stones on his rock collar digging into me a tiny bit. 

“Let’s go get some dinner, then I’ll send you on home to the farm big guy” I didn’t know it now, but tomorrow wasn’t going to go exactly as planned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is finally done after a month of writer's block, and procrastination! New chapters shouldn't take AS long, but who knows what's gonna happen, amirite?

Chapter 15; To Win, You Must Lose.

Dinner had gone well – just some carry out from a sea food restaurant. I was already back in my room in the gym, getting ready for bed.

“Alright. Here’s the game plan everyone. Pikachu is gonna go in first. Electric has the best advantage over water, and Nessa’s potential ice moves won’t affect him much” my electric mouse gave me a fist bump as I said this. “Dartrix, you’re going in second, and Leafeon, if it comes down to it can your Solar Beam pack the right punch?”

“More than the right one” she smiled to me and I nodded. 

“Alright, awesome. Let’s all get some rest” 

As I sat up, I hadn’t exactly slept the whole night. With a smile, I locked eyes with Brionne. Last night we had made the jump, and the experience had been near-magical.

“Morning sweet heart” we shared a kiss at that moment, and I tasted the sea on Brionne’s lips.

“Thank you for last night” her voice sounded lusty still. “Can we do it again soon?”

“Of course, Brionne” I smiled to her, and I took my shower with her by my side. I got into my gym uniform and woke everyone up.

“Alright! We know the plan, so let’s get going!”

“Alright, you’re all ready to go” I thanked the desk lady and made my way to the Locker Room. 

I was nervous about the challenge – I had no clue what this one was. I knew the Junior Challenge was switching some water pipes to make some platforms move, but the Pokephile Challenge wasn’t gonna be that easy.

“Challenger Keifer, you’re up!” that was my cue. I ran through the tunnel, and was in awe by the room I was in. 

“Water, of course it’s water!” I was in a little glass bubble – a spot on the floor would open up to let me out into the massive, watery sphere. From what I could see, I’d have to swim to the other glass bubbles, and through a maze-like structure.

“And today folks, hailing from Postwick, he’s the one with green hair and a big heart, it’s Challenger Keifer!” I could hear the loud-speaker as several water-proof Rotom Cameras zoomed around me. “Can he clear Nessa’s Challenge, or will his lungs give out trying?”

“Well see about that!” I struck my pose, spinning in place and throwing my fist out in an abrupt stop, making my ‘come and get me’ hand.

“CHALLENGE START!” as the announcer boomed, I dived into the water, holding as much breath as I could. It was cold, no denying that – but I didn’t have time. I swam as fast as I could, remembering everything my aunt Katie had taught me when I’d visit her beach house in the summer.

“One down, more to go!” I spoke to no one but myself as I got into the first glass bubble to catch my breath. I could see the rest of the area, and I felt my nerves steel more as I saw three divers on Mantine, each with a net attached to them. “Okay… gotta avoid that” 

Sucking in one last breath, I dived once again. I was able to sneak past the first patrol guy and made it to another glass bubble after navigating a small, maze-like section. The Rotom Cameras zoomed around me as I looked at the final stretch – I was gonna have to time this just right.

“Here goes…!” taking a big breath of air, I dived again, and just barely made it by the last guy. Stepping up the stairs, I struck my pose as the Rotom Cameras moved around even more wildly. 

Standing in the tunnel before the battle field, I was able to catch my breath and dry myself off. “I gotta thank Aunt Katie for teaching me all of that” that was said to myself as I heard my name called.

“Our first match of the day folks! Having cleared Nessa’s Challenge, Challenger Keifer will face Nessa in a 3 on 3 battle!” the crowd roared excitedly as me and Nessa both stepped out and walked to each other at the same time.

It’d be a lie if I didn’t say she was absolutely stunning – Nessa stood about two inches under me, had amazing curves, a fine, toned body and a serious expression on her face.

“Milo’s nephew, huh?” I nodded to her. “Challenger Keifer, fail to beat me, and you’re going to put on a show with your last used partner for the entire Stadium to see!” 

“Deal! If I surf over your waves with my friends, then… umm… I got nothing right now” I could easily ask to have sex with her, and I was heavily considering it.

“That’s fine – you can always ask later” she gave me a small smile as we walked to the opposite sides of the field from each other.

“BATTLE BEGIN!” the announcer boomed, and an upbeat music track began blasting in the background.

“Dartrix, one more time! Leaf Blade!” things were starting to get intense. Pikachu had knocked out Nessa’s Goldeen, but his confusion he’d gotten from its’ Confuse Ray had been too much to handle, and he ended up knocked out.

“Arrokuda, Aqua Jet!” I had lucked out – none of Nessa’s Pokemon had Ice Moves, but they still hit hard with their Water ones. The water type rocketed towards Dartrix, and they both collided hard.

“A double knock-out!” the announcer’s words caused the audience to go wild as my Gym Uniform faded to me only in my boxers, and Nessa only in a dark blue lace pair of panties. 

“This isn’t over yet – we’re going to wash you out of the Stadium!” Nessa held her final Pokeball in her hands and she released her Drednaw, the Water/Rock type letting out a defiant roar.

“Alright Leafeon, let’s-“ as I tried to reach for her ball, a different one popped open, revealing Kirlia. 

“And challenger Keifer sends in his Kirlia – a bold choice!” I hadn’t chosen her – I was going to send out Leafeon!

“Kirlia, what are you doing!?” she ignored me, turning away and facing Nessa’s Drednaw. “Come back and let’s at least Dynamax!”

“I was just thinking the same thing!” Nessa cocked a cocky grin as she withdrew her Drednaw. I watched with dread as she began to go through the Dynamax Process.

“Kirlia, return to me!” I tried to pull her back in, but she wouldn’t go into her ball, nor budge.

“I fight my own way!” she practically screamed at me as Nessa’s Drednaw roared, having gigantimaxed.

“You have three seconds challenger before we sweep you away with the might of the Ocean!” as Nessa said this, I was desperately trying to bring Kirlia back in, the psychic/fairy type not listening to me. I couldn’t switch her out, either – it was three on three, and both Pikachu and Dartrix had been K.O’ed fair and square.

“Kirlia, PLEASE!” I desperately cried out to her, but she ignored me. 

“Drednaw, MAX GYSER!” my heart sank to the bottom of the Tentacruel Trench in that moment. 

My head began ringing as a massive geyser erupted around Kirlia, sending her crashing through the air and shattering the psychic barrier she had tried to put up. It was hard for me to withstand the move as well – a massive portion of the water washing past me.

“And Kirlia is DOWN!” I barely heard the announcer as I ran to my partner. She was drenched, and knocked out on the ground. I quickly placed my ear to her chest, and I silently thanked Arceus that Kirlia’s heart was still beating. 

“So much for-“

“NOT RIGHT NOW” I snapped at Nessa, and at her shocked expression, I instantly regretted not controlling my temper. “I’m sorry, I just-“

“You’re fine. Here – use this” she tossed me a max revive, and I fed the medicine to Kirlia, causing her to spring up instantly, any sign of damage gone from her body.

“This is your fault” she seethed as Nessa turned to the audience in the Stadium, several Rotom Cameras flying around us.

“Challenger Keifer has lost! As such, he’s gonna put on a fun show with his Kirlia for us all to watch!” if my heart could sink even lower, it would have. “You two! The sooner you bring each other to climax, the less embarrassing it is for the both of you!”

I knew this wasn’t going to work out. “Kirlia…”

“No” she turned away from me and crossed her arms. “I don’t want your cock anywhere near me!” 

“If challenger Keifer doesn’t act soon and comply to Nessa’s Challenge, he’ll be forced to concede from the League!” I had read that in the rules before I started my journey. 

“Kirlia… please. Let’s just get this- OMPH!” she smacked me. Before I could finish begging her she smacked me hard, and shoved me to the ground with a kick. 

“This doesn’t change ANYTHING between us, bitch boy” Kirlia’s words hurt, but my chest was hurting more from where she kicked me. In a flash, she threw herself on top of me, forcing my cock all the way into her body and I bottomed out inside of her.

“C’mon you two! Put some motion into it!” as Nessa said this, Kirlia began roughly riding on me, much to the excitement of the Stadium and the Rotom Cameras. 

“…!” I tried to say something, but Kirlia was blocking my voice. I could only wince and grunt in pain as she used her psychic powers to jerk me to and fro, and make this as painful as possible. Nessa watched with a smirk as Kirlia did everything she could to hurt me without pushing me too far. 

This wasn’t right. We both consented to this… but yet it still almost felt forced. I tried to speak again, only for Kirlia to block my voice and force her power down onto my member, making it blaze up with pain.

“Emotional Agony! You love to see it!” the announcer wasn’t helping either. I tried to shout in pain as Kirlia made my cock feel like it was going to snap in two, only for nothing to come out of my mouth.

I tried in vain to make her stop the pain, to stop putting me on the edge of feeling like death…

Which is why I silently thanked Arceus when I finally climaxed. It wasn’t enjoyable, at all. I grunted in pain as my seed filled Kirlia’s womb and began to drip out of her tight love channel. She only gave me a death glare as she warped away.

“That’s your first loss Keifer. You can rematch me tomorrow if you like… or go home” Nessa’s words nearly got to me. I just nodded as the Gym Uniform reappeared on my body.

“And with that, Challenger Keifer has faced the consequences of his first loss! Will he rematch Nessa, or will he give up now?! Stay tuned to find out!” I ignored the announcer after that as I ran into the locker room. I was quick to change my clothes.

I had to find Kirlia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I was gonna make you wait another month, huh?
> 
> Psh, nah! Anyhoo, Chapter 16, hoo boy I hope you all enjoy this one. First time we've seen a soundtrack cue in a while, too!

Chapter 16; I’m Sorry

As I gunned it out of the Hulburry Gym, my mind was set on one task – find Kirlia. I ran all over the seaside town – past shops, inn’s, restaurants and homes. 

I didn’t realize how long I had been searching until I noticed the sun was beginning to dip. Sweat beaded down my forehead as I went to the last place I hadn’t searched – The Docks.

The smell of the sea filled my nostrils as the long stretches of wooden platforms filled my sight. There were a few boats docked here and there, and then of course there was the massive lighthouse not too far away.

That’s when I saw her. Kirlia was sitting at the end of a platform farthest to the right, the sea waves gently lapping against the dock supports below.

Carefully, I walked over to her. If she noticed me, she didn’t seem to care. Slowly, I sat next to her and the cool, ocean breeze blew past us.

“Kirlia” I took a deep breath after saying her name. “What happened today could’ve been avoided if I was really bonded with you. I haven’t taken the time to truly speak with you and make that connection. For that… I’m sorry”

I felt like a failure as we sat there. If I had just taken a little more time to bond with her, to figure Kirlia out… we could’ve avoided what happened this morning.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” she finally spoke, and her words came out slow, like she was on the verge of tears. “I’m the one at fault for not listening to you…”

I sighed. “Kirlia. You wanted to fight your way, find your own path” my heart was twisting as I thought I knew what needed to be done next. “I distracted you from that. I don’t want to be in your way anymore”

Standing up, I unclipped her ball from my belt as she watched. “Here. I… I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to help you achieve your goals. Maybe someone else can” slowly, I put Kirlia’s ball in her hands, my eyes welling with tears. “Goodbye Kirlia. I regret not being able to help you.

As I walked away, it felt like my heart was going to shatter into a thousand pieces. I had tried to help her, and she didn’t want my help any longer. All I could do now was hope that she found a good, caring train-

“Let go of me!” I spun instantly. Some sleazy fisherman was attempting to pull Kirlia away towards his boat.

“Hey, let go of her!” despite just releasing her, I still had feelings for the psychic type. I shoved the older man away from Kirlia, getting in-between Kirlia and him. 

“What? It’s fair game – I just watched you release the little brat!” the guy sputtered and spat as he got back up. “Not often do you come across a Kirlia… much less one that’s soon to evolve into a smokin’ hot Gardevoir…” 

Kirlia seemed disgusted by his words and I was infuriated. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Kirlia to catch-“

“I don’t think so” I held my ground, glaring at the fisherman. “She’s my trusted partner. You won’t be taking her” 

“Is that so, small fry? Hahaha! Tell you what, you beat me in a battle and I’ll give up. I win though, that Kirlia is as good as mine”

I clenched my fists hard. I couldn’t deny his challenge, not after what happened today. Kirlia was right next to me though.

“Keifer… let’s work together” her words were genuine as we stared down the older man, who had sent out a Seaking. Kirlia returned her ball to my hands and ran out in front of me. 

“Alright Kirlia. Let’s do this” she took a battle stance and I felt a pang in my mind.

“Use your head, Keifer. That way, the enemy can’t hear us” I mentally nodded to Kirlia. 

“Well? Not gonna make the first move, eh? Well, Seaking, Takedown!”

“Kirlia, dodge out of the way, Calm Mind then Magical Leaf!” she had rapidly told me her moveset as the guy called out a move for his Seaking. I watched as Kirlia swiftly dodged her enemy’s attack, waltzing gracefully around it.

In a flash, she had used Calm Mind to raise her stats, and with a cry, she let loose a storm of glowing leaves, which slashed the Seaking hard, downing the fish-like Pokemon in a single hit, bringing the battle to an end.

“UNBELEIVEABLE!” the fisherman looked at us, and in an angered stupor, charged me and Kirlia…

Only to be met with a punch to the gut that knocked him out, delivered by none other than Nessa herself.

“Serves him right” she turned to me and Kirlia, who both must’ve looked shocked. “Well, did you two make up?”

We turned to each other and passed some silent words to one another. Simultaneously, we nodded in response to Nessa’s question.

“Good, good! I’m looking forward to our rematch tomorrow Keifer” I slowly nodded and waved the water-type gym leader goodbye as she saw off down the docks to go for a dive.

Suddenly, two nimble arms wrapped around me. “Please… I want to stay with you” Kirlia looked up to me, a few tears in her eyes. I returned her hug by kneeling down and wrapping her in my big arms.

At that moment, I felt nothing but the drive to protect her, to love her. I held Kirlia close to my chest, now regretting even thinking about giving her up. 

“Kirlia, I’m so sorry” I held her close, rubbing her back as we sat there. “I should have never tried to let you go”

We held the hug for a little longer. “I want to work together with you from here out, and become close with you Keifer” Kirlia’s words made me smile, and my heart strings stopped strumming wildly.

“I want to be closer with you as well sweety” the sun had set even further as I stood back up. I picked up Kirlia and placed her on my shoulders. “Tomorrow, we’re gonna rematch Nessa, and win!”

“Yeah!”

I had no clue what time it was. I had fallen asleep a little after dinner, which had just been some pizza I had ordered for me and my team. What woke me up, though…

“Ohh…” next to me was Kirlia – she had snuggled up to me when I had laid down that night, my other team members resting in their balls. “Ohh Keifer…” Kirlia was moaning my name, and I heard very faint squelching noises.

Very, very slowly and subtly, I turned my head. Kirlia had pushed the covers off of herself, and two fingers from her right hand were diving in and out of her pussy, the pink folds illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the blinds.

As I watched Kirlia, I slowly felt myself becoming aroused. She was fingering herself even faster now, and with a loud moan, she flipped her head, and –

“Oh shit!” she saw me. Kirlia was quick to cover herself up and I practically jumped out of bed and turned the bedside lamp on. “Keifer, I’m so sorry, I just-“

“Shh… it’s okay Kirlia” I sat back down on the bed as her whole face was flush with red. “Is there something you’d like me to help you with?”

If she could’ve gone redder, she would’ve. Slowly, Kirlia pushed the covers off of herself, and I could see a small trail of her love juice trailing down her leg. I scooted over to Kirlia, and slowly, I let my hand trail up her leg, stopping to rub her inner thigh for a moment, eliciting a moan from her.

“Let me help you too, Keifer” she gestured to my cock, which was now poking out of my boxers. I was quick to discard the only article of clothing I was wearing, and I let out a light moan as Kirlia’s hand connected with my length, her hand soft and cool to the touch. 

I let a finger slide across Kirlia’s soaking cunt and she let out a moan of pleasure. I kept my teasing up a bit longer, letting one finger slide across, dip in a bit, only to shoot back out and gently rub her clit, all the while Kirlia was giving me an amazing handjob.

“Keifer… I need you to fuck me, badly. Breed me, please!” Kirlia let loose these words followed by several moans as I finally slid my fingers in and out of her tight love channel, her love juice letting me go in and out at a quick pace.

As I did this, Kirlia suddenly stopped stroking me. I could feel her breath on the head of my cock, and I let out a moan of pleasure as she began to lick up and down my length. As soon as she took me into her mouth, my mind was a haze. 

I wanted to make this great for her too. I grabbed Kirlia’s body gently and spun it on top of me, putting her pussy directly in my face. 

Kirlia let out a loud moan around my cock, which was now halfway in her mouth as I began to eat her out, my tongue sliding in and out of her pussy, licking away at her folds and brushing against her clit. Her taste reminded me of the numerous strawberry sweets mum’s Alcremie made after we had sex, spurring me on faster to bring her to a climax.

We kept going as long as we could, Kirlia even putting my length between her amazing c-cups and suckling on my head as I drove my tongue as deep as I could into her pussy.

“Fuck… Kirlia I’m gonna cum!” I practically shouted into her pussy and that’s when she did something, something I didn’t expect her to do; Kirlia took my ten-inch cock all the way into her mouth and throat, moaning and gagging as my seed blasted out. This sent her over the edge too, and she climaxed as well, her love juice leaking into my mouth.

We sat there, panting heavily. Kirlia had swallowed all my seed and she snuggled up to my side. We shared a deep kiss, our tongues intertwining as we made out.

“I want to go all the way… but not like earlier” Kirlia was now on top of me, the tip of my member touching her pussy, which felt incredible.

“Let’s do it Kirlia” she nodded at my words and slowly, she lowered herself onto my throbbing cock. The feeling of her pussy hugging me as I went all the way into her was amazing.

“Oh fuuuuuck!” Kirlia let out a loud moan of pleasure, her body racking with an orgasm as she stretched to take all of me. I gently cupped her ass with my hand and began to slowly ease her on and off my cock, never letting the head slip out. 

We were both dissolved into a series of moans of pleasure as Kirlia began to ride me. I leaned up and took her chin in my hand as we made out, the sound of our kiss, moans and her butt hitting my lap filling the air.

It all came to a tipping point as Kirlia broke our kiss. “Keifer, I’m gonna cum... cum with me!” 

I nodded to her and began to thrust out of her soaking love channel even faster. “Kirlia, I’m fucking cumming!” we both let out a collective moan as we came together, Kirlia’s love juice gushing around my cock as my seed filled her womb and pussy. 

We finally came down from our climax and I let my dick slide out of her pussy, a small dribble of my cum and Kirlia’s juices following suit.

“I love you Keifer” Kirlia had her arms wrapped around my chest as we laid back down, snuggling close to each other.

“I love you too, and tomorrow, we’re gonna show Nessa who’s boss” after saying this, me and Kirlia fell into a peaceful slumber.

“Good morning” as I woke up, Kirlia’s eyes met mine, her words bringing a sense of warmth to me as the morning sun filtered through the windows of the room.

“Mornin’ Kirlia” I sat up and checked the time – half an hour before my alarm was to go off on my Rotom Phone. I swiped it off and turned to the psychic/fairy type. “We’re gonna rematch Nessa today, and we’re gonna win”

“Right! But, first…” she snuggled to me, and leaned her head onto my chest. “Just give me a minute… you’re comfy”

I let out a content sigh as we sat in bed a little longer. After yesterday, it almost felt like Kirlia had pulled a 180, and I was glad she had done that. 

When we got out of bed, I did my usual morning routine – work out, shower, shave then dress into my Gym Uniform.

I couldn’t lose to Nessa again – if I did, I would be out of the challenge. I was packed and ready to go as I left the trainer’s quarters in the gym.

If there was one positive to the rematch, it was that I didn’t have to redo the challenge before I could face Nessa. As much as I loved swimming occasionally, having to do it, under pressure, and timed yesterday had been frustrating.

That, and the next time I went swimming, I wanted it to be with Brionne, or if she had evolved by that time, Primarina.

“Challenger Keifer, when you’re ready for your rematch, please walk out to the Stadium!” I had been in the tunnel to the battlefield for a little while now.

Wasting no time, I dashed out, and was soon to meet Nessa as the Stadium Cheered in excitement, already nearly being filled with mass crowds of people to watch the days’ matches.

“Glad to see you’re back Keifer! You know what happens if you lose again, right?” I nodded in response. “You lose to me again, I hope you’re ready to take the Sea Spear of Justice like a man!”

This time, I was ready to fire back. “Nessa, I’m not gonna lose this one – when me and Kirlia win, you’re going to join us in putting on a show for all these wonderful people this morning!” 

“I like your determination! Let’s see if it’s enough to Sink or Swim!” we went to our sides of the battle field, and I struck my pose.

“Alright Kirlia, let’s go!” I let her out of her ball and felt her make her psychic link to me almost instantly. 

“So, you two DID make up, wonderful! All the more reason that you better not sink today!” as Nessa sent out her Goldeen, the gym music began to blare. “Goldeen, Water Pulse!”

“Kirlia, get around its’ moves and let’s power you up with Calm Mind!”

“A set up and sweep… I love it!” she seemed happy with my idea and Nessa watched us with interest, noticing how I hadn’t called out a move. Her Goldeen was quick to comply to its’ trainers orders, and a three-ring pulse of water shout out of its’ horn.

Kirlia, almost like a ballerina, swiftly jumped and slid out of the way. Her body glowed for a moment as her stats rose from the move.

“Goldeen, don’t let her dodge this time – Aqua Jet!”

“Kirlia, Calm Mind as you dodge, then let loose a Magical Leaf!” I called this out in my mind to her, and she gave me a very small nod. The announcer was going wild as Kirlia gracefully leapt into the air and passed the flurry of Aqua Jets the Goldeen had surrounded itself in.

As Kirlia touched down, the horns on her head glowed, and she let out a powerful cry as several magical leaves shot out, each slashing away at the water type. The Pokemon crashed to the ground, flopping around in agony as Nessa withdrew it, her top disappearing to reveal a thin, black lace bra.

“Not bad, not bad! But you won’t make it much further!” Nessa sent out her Arrokuda, but Kirlia was right on the job.

“Unbelievable! In just a single hit, Nessa’s second Pokemon is down!” the stat boosts had paid off! Right as Nessa had sent out her second Pokemon, Kirlia had let loose another storm of Magical Leaf, the water-type failing to avoid it.

“Your run ends here, Keifer! You’re gonna go back to farming Wooloo with Milo after me and Drednaw wash you away!” Nessa held her final Pokeball in her hand, only her lace bra and panties remained on her slender body. 

“Kirlia, time to Dynamax!” she smiled and nodded to me and this time, when I went to pull her in, she returned. Nessa’s Drednaw roared as she released it.

As Kirlia’s Pokeball grew in my hands, I decided to make a signature toss. Holding the fully-grown Dynamax Ball, I spun around, reeled back and tossed it over-head with a shout, Kirlia coming out in her Dynamaxed form.

“DREDNAW, MAX GEYSER!” Nessa was holding no punches. At this point, I could only hope Kirlia was faster.

“KIRLIA, LET’S GO! MAX OVERGROWTH, NOW!” over the roar of Nessa’s Pokemon, I shouted as loud as I could, my psychic/fairy type complying. 

In a massive storm of events, the two, super powerful moves collided.

“DREDNAW, DON’T BACK DOWN!” Nessa practically screamed to her Pokemon.

“KIRLIA, YOU CAN DO IT!” I thought my lungs were going to give out. With a loud roar, Kirlia gave the move one final push, and it broke through the Max Geyser, the powerful storm of grass, vines and ultra-sharp leaves colliding with the Water/Rock type.

“AND DOWN GOES NESSA’S FINAL POKEMON! A PERFECT SWEEP FOR CHALLENGER KEIFER!” the announcer’s voice boomed as Dynamax Explosions filled the air. Nessa withdrew her Pokemon as the last of her clothes faded off of her body.

“Kirlia, come back to me” I said this as calmly as I could, both out loud and mentally. Thank Arceus MaxLust didn’t occur, but when all the energy returned, Kirlia was still in the air, and she was falling.

\---Soundtrack Cue; Spirit Tracks 125: Link Catches Zelda---

“Go, go now!” Nessa’s shouting got me out of my trance. 

“HAAA!” I ran out, my arms extended into the air – as soon as I caught Kirlia, I crashed to the ground, my body stopping any impact or harm to her.

I was dazed hard. “Keifer, we did it!” Kirlia wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a happy hug, which I returned.

“Well done Keifer, and you too Kirlia” we broke the hug and I stood up as Nessa walked over, Rotom Cameras having captured everything from the start to now, and what was to follow. “You won with good strategy, fair and square”

“Arrighty!” I threw my fist into the air, Kirlia jumping up excitedly as I made my signature pose. “And now, Nessa! You humiliated me and Kirlia yesterday big time – and this morning, we’re gonna do the same to you!”

“Fair enough” she shrugged, and the cameras quickly zoomed around us as she was moved to the ground by Kirlia’s psychic energy. Seeing the Water Type Gym Leader’s Fully Nude body quickly got me to full mast. 

With a nod to Kirlia, she levitated herself over Nessa’s mouth before sinking her pussy into the beauty’s mouth. Without dawdling, I lined my cock up with Nessa’s entrance, and slid in, letting out a groan from the tightness.

“In a turn of events, Keifer dishes out what Nessa did to him yesterday, a perfect reward for him and his charming Pokemon’s strategy!” the announcer sounded a bit distracted, and the whole audience hollered and whooped as me and Kirlia topped Nessa, my cock thrusting in and out of her tight pussy while Kirlia grinded her entrance against Nessa’s tongue and mouth.

It came to an end after a few minutes of us pulling a reverse on Nessa from yesterday, with Kirlia letting out a singsong cry of pleasure as the Gym Leader made her climax hard. I rammed my cock home inside of Nessa, letting my seed paint the walls of her pussy white as I pulled out after my release.

“Not… bad” she let out a hazy moan as her uniform reappeared after a few moments. She stood up, and handed me the Water Badge. “Take it Keifer. Through your bond with Kirlia, you have earned the second gym badge”

“Kirlia, you did absolutely amazing!” as we got to the Locker Room, she hoped into my arms and I spun her around joyously. 

“It was your idea that let me battle the way I did! Keifer, thank you so much! I love you!” I pulled her into my chest and we shared a hug.

“I love you more, Kirlia” I teased her a bit as I got switched out. As I went to take the exit door to the front lobby, a challenger who must’ve just cleared Nessa’ Challenge was heading for the tunnel.

He was about as tall as me, had dark skin and darker hair to match. He waved to me and I waved back as I stepped out into the lobby.

“Next stop, The Second Galar Mine then Motostoke”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 17th Chapter.

Chapter 17; Crossing The Line

The walk to the Second Galar Mine had been short, taking about an hour. As I stood outside the mouth of the crystal-filled cave. I readied myself. 

My bag was still slung over my shoulders, my team was fully healed and I had a good chunk of extra healing items. Heck, maybe I’d catch another Pokemon while I was in the cave.

Walking into the cool, rocky tunnel, I took a moment to admire all the beautiful crystals. There were several colors, ranging from light blues to dark purples, and even some red crystals like the one in the necklace I had bought from Lineback’s Shop for Kirlia.

Not even another 5 feet in, though, a wild Croagunk sprung out from behind a boulder. It growled and charged at me, but I was faster. 

“Quilava, Flaming Rollout!” I tossed his ball into the air, and like a Meteorite, Quilava lit himself up with his flames and, rolled into a ball, collided with the Croagunk, sending it spiraling away.

“Serves it right” he let out a puff of flame. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, let’s keep going!”

Everything was starting to not be fine, however. Every time I made even some progress, I was getting jumped by angry Wild Pokemon, from a hoard worth more of Croagunk, to angry Stunkfish and Shellos.

To top that, I was also challenged to several battles by other challengers and hikers in the caves. Rockruff, Quilava, Leafeon, Dartrix, Brionne and Kirlia fought well and hard, but they were exhausted.

And so was I. I had to jump, roll and slide past several of the more aggressive Stunkfish that acted as bear traps, and twice I had nearly lost each foot. I checked my watch – it was a little past sunset as I got towards the end of the cave.

“Just gotta run this last bit-!” before I could take off, I saw the last person in the world I wanted to see at the moment. “Oh no…”

Jumping off a boulder near the exit was Cross. He had what was presumably his partner, a Toxicroak next to him. “Oh wow, so you didn’t go running home, crying to your mummy after losing to Nessa. What a shame”

“Cross, I don’t have the time for this” I felt my anger boiling over. “I need to get by – my team is in no shape to fight”

“Well that’s too bad, because I’m challenging you to an official match. Better make it quick, too – Toxicroak has spent the day fighting all the runts around here and he’s pretty angry”

That would explain why the Wild Pokemon were as angry as they were. I could partially understand the Toxicroak – they were fighting types, that was their nature. But Shellos, most ran away from trainers.

I had to say no to Cross’s Challenge. My team was in no shape to fight – Leafeon and Brionne had been on the verge of fainting when I had them stop battling, and the others were in no better shape either.

“I-“

“What, you refuse to fight?” Cross had a cocky grin as I struggled to come up with an answer that would satisfy him.

“…” I couldn’t let them fight. I went to say something, whatever came out first, but Cross stopped me.

“Time’s up. You lose” he snapped his finger, and I couldn’t guard myself as his Toxicroak shot forward, its’ left fist glowing a nasty shade of purple as it jabbed me in the chest.

Immediately, my insides felt like they were on fire. I looked at Cross, my eyes filled with horror as I collapsed.

“You’re weak” he kicked me in the head, and I grunted in pain as I heard him walk away. Tears welled in my eyes as it felt like my insides were being melted.

“F… fuck… p…p… poison…” I barely propped myself against a rock, my whole body feeling drained. My throat was suddenly burning and I let my tears flow as I vomited out a nasty, black goop.

I was dying to Poison; Poison Cross had made his Pokemon use on me because he hated me.

“N… no…” my voice sounded weak, my whole body feeling weaker. “H… help… me” it was getting harder to focus. When I had fallen, my Pokeballs had fallen off my belt, but none of my team members were within reach…

In a flash, a certain Pokeball cracked open. “Keifer, are you – Oh Arceus!” Kirlia was quickly by my side, and I cried out in pain as my gut lurched hard, the poison probably advancing to my heart at that point.

“Kirlia…” I almost couldn’t bare to look at her. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at me. Slowly, I raised my hand to her face. “K… Kirlia… I’m so… proud of you”

“Keifer, I can help you!” she choked back her sobs, Kirlia leaning against me as she used her power on me.

For a moment, I felt like me again, as if I had gotten a good night’s sleep, and was ready for the day’s challenges. I noticed Kirlia was growing exhausted, though, and she let up for just a moment.

It felt like hell again, and I nearly threw up more of the nasty gunk.

“Sweety… it’s… it’s okay” I felt myself getting weaker. “You’ve grown so much these past few days…”

“Keifer, don’t give up on me!” I was trying not to, but my whole body was screaming in agony, feeling like it was being melted on the inside. Kirlia tried once more to heal me, only for it to slow the pain for a moment more.

“Kirlia… I love you” at that point, I fully expected my body to give out. I thought my Journey was over, ending with me dying to a person who hated me, hated my guts for no good reason.

“NO!” Kirlia’s shout and cry filled the quell air around us as she expelled a massive energy wave over my body. “I won’t… I WON’T LOSE YOU!” I had to shield my eyes as her whole form began glowing, her cry changing to a slightly lower pitch as she held her healing power on me, my body beginning to feel better.

“Please… I love you too” when the light died down, my body didn’t feel like it was being slowly dipped into a Volcano anymore. And my eyes, once on the verge of closing for good, slowly reopened.

“You saved me” where Kirlia was once leaning on me, was now a beautiful Gardevoir. “I…” tears flooded my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. Gardevoir returned my embrace, and we held that hug, her calm, soothing power washing over me as we cradled one another in each other’s arms.

“Thank you Gardevoir” as we hugged, I said this from the very bottom of my heart. “Thank you for not giving up on me”

“You never gave up on me, Master” her beautiful red eyes locked with my own green eyes as she said this, the two of us breaking our embrace.

Shakily, I rose from the ground. While I wasn’t poisoned anymore, I felt extremely tired. Gardevoir offered me her hand as support, and together, we walked out of the Second Galar Mine undisturbed.

“The stars are beautiful tonight” sure enough, I looked up after Gardevoir said this. Not a single cloud obscured the sky as we stepped out of the Second Galar Mine. 

I could make out several constellations, from the Little Dipper to the Arceus one. We took a few steps and I got a good look at some of the Wild Pokemon around the area – a few Hoothoot and Noctowl resting in the trees around the grass, the occasional Skwovet scurrying around with berries…

In a patch of grass towards the cliffside, I saw a little ball of blue bobbing up and down in the grass, attached to what I could only presume was a pink, cone-like head.

“A Hatenna…” I felt my blood go cold. Just like in every other Region of the world, there’s always a few Pokemon and their evolution lines to worry about.

The Hatenna line was one of them. Some Hatenna would blast trainers with psychic energy, and its’ evolutions were known to harm those with extreme emotions, especially Hatterene, in which some extreme cases, it used its’ arm-like appendage to tear apart other people and Pokemon.

My heart rate increased as the little Pokemon, still obscured by grass was slowly bouncing over to me.

“Gardevoir, protect me…!” I was tired, and I could still barely stand on my own as I tried to get behind her.

“From what, dear?” she hadn’t noticed the Hatenna that was bouncing in the grass closer and closer to us. She looked around only to see Pokemon going to sleep peacefully.

“Gardevoir, that Hatenna is coming to kill me” I was terrified as it got closer and closer. “They harm those with extreme emotions – pretty sure I count as that right now”

“Keifer, love, I think you’re overreacting a bit dear” Gardevoir wrapped a reassuring arm around me as she noticed the Hatenna, which had now come out of the grass. It was just like any other Hatenna, except a little bigger. 

Its’ smile grew as it seemed to be looking directly at me and Gardevoir. It bounced over, a smile on its’ face.

“Gardevoir, do something please!” I was panicking – if it somehow evolved while coming towards me, I was a goner.

“Keifer, my love, please-“

“GARDEVOIR, I’M GONNA DIE-“ it felt like everything stopped. I felt something brushing gently against my leg and slowly, I looked down to see who I thought was about to kill me.

“Hello!” her voice sounded like music notes to my ears. “I felt worry and sadness coming off of you, so I came to see if you needed a friend!” 

It was like the whole world had been flipped, turned upside down. Slowly, I let my grip go on Gardevoir and I sunk to my knees in front of the Hatenna, the little hat Pokemon giving me a warm smile.

“I… I would like that” my mind was in over-drive, worried that this was a trick…

The Hatenna jumped to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, letting go of my worry. Her body felt warm, and as I held her, I felt a calming aura wash over me.

I didn’t realize it, but I was crying. Maybe it was from the insanity of today, but as I cuddled the Hatenna to my chest, my tears were flowing freely. Gardevoir wrapped herself around me as I held the Hatenna, the little Pokemon humming as we sat there under the moonlight.

“Are you feeling better?” she looked up to me, and I nodded slowly.

“Y… yeah. Thank you” Gently, I let the Hatenna out of my arms. “I needed that” Before I could get up, she jumped back into my arms.

“I want to stay with you!” she had a bright smile as she nestled herself into my chest even more. “Please?”

“She really likes you, Keifer” Gardevoir gave me a kind smile as I let my hand gently run across Hatenna’s head. 

“Alright. Hatenna, welcome aboard my friend” I reached for one of the few empty Pokeballs I had in my pack, and I offered it to her. “And… thank you”

“You’re welcome!” she sounded excited as she tapped the button, the ball pulling her in with a flash of light. 

A few shakes later and a little ding, I had captured her. I let Hatenna out, and she was quick to hop back into my arms. “I love you” that caught me off-guard as I stood up, feeling a little strength left in my legs.

“I love you too, Hatenna” I had a tired smile as I held her gently to my chest as we sat off towards Motostoke.

It didn’t take us long to get there, just another hour. We had to cross a bridge that out-looked the second half of the Wild Area leading to Hammerlocke, so we ended up taking a moment to admire the beauty of the wild life below.

It was close to 11 O’ Clock when we stepped into the Budew Drop Inn – it turns out that challengers had a two month pass that lasted the duration of the Challenge, curtesy of the Chairman to stay just about anywhere in Galar.

“Are you okay?” I knew I looked like death warmed over as I walked to the front desk, holding Hatenna gently and leaning against Gardevoir for support.

“Never better” I joked. I got a room key and thanked the lady. We were on the first floor, at the end of the hallway. As soon as we got to the room, I crashed on the bed, a tired smile taking to my face as Gardevoir lied down next to me, Hatenna between us.

“Tomorrow… we should take the day to relax” I nodded at Gardevoir’s words. She yawned mid-sentence, and I couldn’t blame her. Hatenna though, began to wander the room excitedly.

“Do you have other friends?” she was looking up at my ball belt, and that’s when I realized I was gonna need to do some Team Swapping in the morning.

“Yeah, several. You can meet them in the morning, dear” she seemed satisfied with that as she continued to wander around, curious about almost everything.

Slowly, I found myself practically melting into Gardevoir, her body pressing against mine as I grew even more tired, my eyes nearly closing.

“I love you Keifer” 

“I love you too, Gardevoir” as we got closer to falling asleep together, we made slow love to each other, ending with Gardevoir passing out on top of me, my own body slipping into sleep moments later.

Until later in the night, when a certain sensation woke me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 18th one... hoo boy.

Chapter 18; Grinding the Team

I had no clue what time it was.

But what I did know, was that I was full mast, and something that felt heavenly was grinding against my member. My eyes shot open to see Hatenna, laying on her back and trying in vain to get herself off by rubbing her pussy against my cock.

Another thing I noticed… she looked so ashamed of herself as she moved her small body up and down the side of me, the hat Pokemon looking down-trodden.

“Hatenna…” as I whispered her name, she locked up.

“I… I’m sorry!” she sounded like she was on the verge of crying, her voice choking up. “I just…”

“Shh…” I gently grabbed her with me left arm and brought her gently to my chest, Gardevoir having rolled to my side, her arm wrapped around my waist. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of”

“B… but there is! You were asleep… and I couldn’t control myself!” she broke into small sobs at that point. I felt Gardevoir shift a bit next to me and I let my hand gently rub Hatenna’s hat as I held her close with my other arm.

“Hatenna… it’s okay sweety. You felt a deep urge and you wanted to satisfy it. You can ask me for help with these things – you don’t need to hide your desires” her sobs began to recede a bit, and I felt Gardevoir gently put her hand over my own that was comforting Hatenna. “I’m here for you, and if there’s ever something you need dear, just ask”

Hatenna slowly stopped sniffling and she cuddled up to my chest. “Can we have sex?”

I just about said yes. She was one of my partners, and it’d be the perfect way for us to grow closer. However, this situation was similar to when Popplio asked the same thing.

“We can have sex, sweety, we just need to be very careful” I could feel a wave of excited emotion coming off of Hatenna. She used her psychic power to float herself to my face, placing her soaking lips just above my mouth.

“Don’t have to be as careful if you use your tongue” Hatenna said this before letting out a high-pitched moan in her singsong voice as my tongue flicked across her entrance, a bit of her juice getting into my mouth as I did so.

Hatenna’s taste reminded me of cotton candy, and after slowly licking around her entrance, I let my tongue slide into her pussy, the hat Pokemon letting out a shrill moan of pleasure as I did.

“Keifer, dear, let me help you with this” I suddenly felt my dick being pressed between Gardevoir’s beautiful bust, and I looked at her as she began to give me a titjob, causing me to moan into Hatenna’s pussy.

“Hooo… faster Keifer!” Hatenna moaned loudly as my tongue started moving faster, swirling around inside of her pussy and getting her cotton candy-tasting juice in my mouth.

“Fuck… Gardevoir…!” I moaned loudly as she suckled on my head while massaging the rest of my cock between her tits, the feeling of her mouth stretching around my head and her hot breath and tongue was amazing.

I picked my pace up, letting my tongue dive in and out of Hatenna’s pussy faster and faster, and I began to buck my hips to thrust my cock into Gardevoir’s mouth, getting moans from both of the psychic types.

That’s when Gardevoir did something that shocked me. “Let me link our minds together” as soon as she said this, it was like the dial for our pleasure was cranked up to 10 – I could feel everything Gardevoir and Hatenna were feeling, and vice versa.

About another minute later and it was all we could take. As Hatenna orgasmed, she let out a loud moan, and it got louder as my seed flooded Gardevoir’s mouth.

“Oh fuck….!” as Hatenna rocked with her orgasm, I let my tongue slide out of her pussy. As she moaned, her climax shooting out and Gardevoir’s link letting us feel everything, Hatenna’s body began glowing.

I couldn’t watch as Hatenna glowed brighter, her body becoming bigger. When the light died down, I could only ogle and smile.

Her hat was a little bigger, and the end was jagged. The hat was wider, but now I could see two, beautiful dark eyes on a pretty pink face. Two pig-tail like appendages came down from the hat that supported Hattrem’s short body, a wide smile on her face.

“Oh my…!” her voice was a little less high-pitch, but it was still as sweet as berries. “Oh my, oh my!” Hattrem looked at herself, swaying a bit.

“Hattrem, you’re gorgeous!” her face lit up with joy as I said this. Gardevoir scooted back up towards me, a smile on her face as we all cuddled together for a little bit, all of us enjoying each other’s embrace.

When we all broke our embrace, Hattrem slowly made her way to my lower area, her eyes glazed over with lust as she looked at my still rock-hard cock.

“I want all of it…” Hattrem mostly said this to herself, letting her tongue trail around and over my cock, causing me to shudder and moan. 

“Hattrem… I love you sweetheart” I let out a loud, shuddering moan as she took the head of my member into her mouth before bobbing up and down on a few inches of it, the sight of her lips stretching to take my girthy member sending my libido skyrocketing.

“You love me too, don’t you?” Gardevoir made cute eyes to me and before I could reply, she had buried my mouth in her pussy, the psychic type moaning as she rode my tongue.

As I ate out Gardevoir, Hattrem stopped sucking on my cock. I let out a gasp as she lined my member up with her soaking cunt, the tip of my dick nearly sliding in.

“OH FUCK… FUUUUCK!” Hattrem screamed in pleasure as she lowered herself, her tight, slick pussy hugging my cock as I slid in. She was able to take about seven inches of me before I bottomed out in her small body, the tip of my cock poking her cervix.

Slowly, she raised herself off of my cock, until just my head was left in. She lowered herself back down with a shuddering moan. Hattrem began to ride me at a steady pace as I continued to eat Gardevoir out, the taste of her pussy spurring me on even further.

That’s when Gardevoir wrapped our minds together again, letting everyone feel everything and amplifying the pleasure – Gardevoir’s folds getting pleased by my tongue, my cock getting tugged by Hattrem’s pussy. Our collective moaning and shouting nearly shattering the link.

“I’m cumming!” it was a collective, loud moan from all three of us as none of us could take it anymore. I let out a low growl as I felt my seed flood into Hattrem’s Pussy, leading to her own climax as Gardevoir squirted a fair amount of her love juice into my mouth. 

I pulled my cock out of Hattrem after a few moments, not wanting to accidentally hurt her or make her burst. As I did, a few last spray spurts of my seed shot out across her, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

We all sat there, unsure of what to say. I felt absolutely wonderful, and with the waves of satisfaction and joy rolling off of Hattrem and Gardevoir I can say for sure they are too.

Slowly, Gardevoir wrapped her arms around me and pulled me towards her. I let my arm gently bring Hattrem to my chest and as I rested my head on Gardevoir’s wonderful breasts, we all passed out together.

As I woke up the next morning, before my eyes were open the first thing I realized was that I couldn’t yawn. My eyes flew open to find Hattrem’s lips connected to my own.

“Good morning my dear Keifer!” Hattrem had a bright smile as she said this before putting her lips to mine again, her breath tasting like cotton candy. Our tongues swished around each other before we broke apart.

“Good morning to you too, my sweet Hattrem” I had a smile on my face as I started to get out of bed. I had turned my alarm off and it was a little past ten. 

I felt way better today as I made my way into the bathroom for a shower, as though I had never been poisoned by Cross in the first place yesterday.

That… was still hard to think about. As I turned the shower on, the hot water cascading down my body, I took a moment to just stop and let it sink in; I could’ve easily died yesterday. It wasn’t the first time I came close, but to think what would have happened if Kirlia hadn’t gotten out of her ball and evolved when she did…

“Good morning dear” I suddenly felt two flippers wrap around my legs. I looked down and smiled to Brionne, who had decided to join me in the shower. “I heard about yesterday – I’m glad you’re okay”

“Me too sweetheart, me too” I wrapped my shower up a few minutes later, got all dried off and made my way to my bag. “What do I want to wear today…?”

All of my clothes were clean – and it wasn’t like I was going to be doing much today. “Hmm…” I made my mind up. 

A few moments later, I was standing in front of the mirror. I had went with my black jeans and a simple green t-shirt that complimented my hair. 

My team members had all awoken and were now relaxing around the room, and once more I realized I had too many party members with me.

That, and I needed to make some changes. Kabu was notorious for stamping out weak and mild trainers before they could make it to Motostoke – his Fire Types and strategy needed good counters, not just walking in with a water type or ground type.

I didn’t need to think much on it – I could send Dartrix and Leafeon home for a while, which would let Hattrem stay on the team and let me bring my dad, Gallade back into the team.

“Dartrix, Leafeon, can I talk to you two for a second?” they seemed to already know what I was gonna say, but they wanted to hear it from me. The two grass types came over to me and I took a small breath. “I’m gonna send you two home to mum for a while. You’ve done absolutely fantastic these past few days, so it’s time you go and rest for a while”

“As you wish Keifer” Leafeon rubbed against me a bit, and I stroked behind her ears.

“More time to read, that works for me. I can brush up on strategies and come back to you even stronger Keifer!” Dartrix hooted excitedly and I smiled as I put him in his ball followed by Leafeon.

I was already starting to strategize for Kabu. And I had a few fallback plans to ensure I wouldn’t lose, not ever again. I stood up, and I checked around the room. I had my team in their balls and I was ready to head out.

“What a lovely day today!” from her spot on my head, Hattrem spoke. Her pig-tail arm appendages draped down the side of my head, her body making it look like I was wearing an adorable hat as Gardevoir walked alongside us. No matter what, I was never going to go anywhere anymore without at least one of my team members by my side.

My first stop was the Pokemon Center so I could use the PC and send Leafeon and Dartrix home in turn for Gallade. I made it there in no time flat and called mum.

“Oh, hello sweety! How have you been doing?” mum’s face was flush red, a goofy grin on her face. I saw a small, swirly brown feather bobbing up and down just at the edge of the table and it didn’t take a genius to piece together what was happening.

Staravia was eating out my mum as she tried everything she could to hold a straight face, “I’m doing great mum. Just need to do some transfers” she nodded and got her box link ready. I slid Dartrix and Leafeon’s balls into the little slot and in a flash, they were sent through to mum.

“Who do you neee… OH FUCK THAT’S GOOD BABY!” mum couldn’t hold back anymore and she let out a loud moan of pleasure as Staravia clearly got her to climax.

I waited patiently, thanking Arceus I had had the volume set down low for the call. When mum came down from her orgasm and re-composed herself, she spoke once again, “Who do you need me to send you Keifee?”

“Send Gallade, please” she nodded. Walking away and returning a few moments later, she had said-psychic type’s ball in her hands.

“There we go sweetheart” sure enough, Gallade’s ball came through the machine and was now in my hands. “I saw your Nessa battles, and I’m proud of you for re-bounding and showing her who’s boss!”

“Thanks mum” I had a smile on my face as she said that, a sense of pride burning inside of me. “Hey! I’m gonna come home for a day or two after I beat Kabu. I miss getting to be around you and I want to put some new paint on Magearna!”

“Of course, dear! Whenever you want to come back, let me know alright?” I nodded and let her go. As soon as I stepped out of the Pokemon Center, I let Gallade out of his ball.

“Hi dad” I couldn’t resist wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug, Gallade peacefully returning it, his powerful presence washing over me. “I missed you”

“I missed you too, Keifer” he had a small smile as he spoke. “While I was away, I helped the others grow stronger. Sylveon, Pikachu and Staravia all showed excellent growth”

“That’s great to hear” I was glad that my team members were working together to train and grow stronger. “We’re gonna take today to relax, and then tomorrow, we’re gonna face Kabu”

I still hadn’t decided on what lineup I wanted to use for Kabu’s battle. I’d lead with Brionne, that was for certain. There was no way though, unless she had max stat boosts that she could take down Kabu’s very powerful Fire Type team.

If Brionne went down, Quilava was an option. Flaming Rollout was a combine of fire, and a rock type move. Then maybe Gallade could be last – he was a powerhouse who kept growing and protecting.

Me, Gallade, Gardevoir and Hattrem all enjoyed each other’s presence as we milled around Motostoke. I checked a few shops for potential items, got my ingredients over-stocked in my bag, got a truckload of healing items, and before lunch I landed in front of a familiar place.

“Moto Moto’s Motostoke Pawn” that name still got me. Maybe I could find something useful inside of the shop. Stepping in, I was met with a cool sense of comfort. That, and the shop had been changed greatly since the last time I had been here.

The shelves were much more orderly now – they were also painted with a new coat of browns and reds, and the wood had been polished. There were some amazing looking items and antiques on display all throughout the Pawnshop, and there was a calm aroma in the air.

“Hey, long time no see squirt” me and my team members turned to see Lineback standing behind the main counter. His Umbreon was standing on the countertop next to him, and on his other side was a beautiful, Shiny Liligant.

What caught me off-guard wasn’t the fact that it was shiny, but rather, its’ stomach showed signs of a pregnancy – an egg growing within.

“Hey Lineback, how’s everything been going?” I shook hands with the lanky shop keeper as Gardevoir began to look at the vast array of jewelry in the glass display case not too far from us.

“Ever since you bought that Magearna, my business has been booming! People from all over Galar have been coming in, looking at and buying my rarest treasures. Today’s the first real slow day I’ve had ever since that day you stepped foot in here” he had a calm smile and he walked around the counter, Liligant following him. “And, with all that wealth, me and my dear Liligant were able to take the next step in our relationship”

“Pokebaby?” the Liligant blushed a bit as I said this, and Lineback planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Yep. A cool, several hundred thousand PokeDollars, but thanks to you bringing in business, I made that back in a day squirt, so I ought to thank you for buying that Magearna”

“Hey, it’s no problem Lineback” I shook hands with him once more as I decided to look around for a bit myself. His TM and TR Shelf had a few discs I didn’t have in my own collection, namely Hydro Pump and Iron Head. I grabbed those and I let Gardevoir and Hattrem get the Jewelry they wanted.

“Alright squirt, that total comes out to…” Lineback looked at everything again, making sure he was correct. Gardevoir had gotten a set of ruby red earrings made from Galar Mine crystals and Hattrem got the cutest little swirl necklace I had ever seen. “45,000 PokeDollars”

“I’ve got it right here” I grabbed my card out of my wallet, and the transaction was successful. “Thanks again Lineback”

“You too, Squirt” the tall shop keeper waved me goodbye as I stepped back out into the afternoon breeze. I was starting to get hungry, and I’m sure my other team members were as well. 

“Hmm…” Motostoke was home to several restaurants, café’s and fast food joints. As I milled around with my partners, we passed several trainers and other people, a few shooting me a glance or two here and there.

“Oooh… what smells very sweet?” Hattrem was suddenly bouncing excitedly on my head as I walked in front of a small sidewalk café towards the edge of Motostoke heading back towards the Wild Area.

I noticed it too – the wonderful aroma of fresh baked goods filled the air as me and my party members sat down at an open table. There were a few other trainers and their partners with them, and the smell of whatever sweet the Café was baking grew even stronger.

“Hello, welcome to the Motostoke Versus Café!” as soon as I turned to the server, my jaw nearly dropped. She stood a good, few inches under me, but that didn’t mean anything – she had wodneruflly toned skin, stunning pink eyes and her hair, cascading bottom to top from pink, to blonde to brown fit the beautiful cupcake-like attire she was wearing. “My name is Mina, and I’ll be your server today!”

“Wow…” her voice sounded stellar, too – her Kantoian accent absolutely stunning. “Well… umm…”

“We might need to see a menu first” Gardevoir spoke through her mind, the psychic/fairy type saving me from my stuttering.

“Of course!” Mina bounced away and my face plopped into the table.

“What’s wrong with me?” 

“Keifer, your reaction is natural son. You think she’s cute” Gallade put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “If you want to get to know her, maybe ask to battle her”

“I guess so” Mina returned a few moments later, and when she handed us our menus, I almost instantly figured out what the amazing aroma was. “Fresh Cupcakes made by the Jhoto Cupcake herself, varying in styles and flavors” that got me excited.

After a few more moments of reading the menu items, we were ready.

“What can I get for all of you today?” oh Arceus, that smile was getting to me. We all gave Mina our orders and before she finished writing, I spoke once more.

“We’d also like to try a dozen of your best Cupcakes. And, I’d like to request a battle against you when you finish up today” 

“That sounds fair enough to me” her bright smile didn’t stop for a moment. “I’ll have your order right out and I’ll make some amazing cupcakes for you all!” 

“Thanks” we watched as she returned to the small, in-doors part of the small café and then I returned my gaze to my team. “We’re gonna face Kabu tomorrow. Gardevoir, I’d lead with you, but you just evolved and I want to give you time to settle into your new powers”

“Understandable” she gave me a knowing look and leaned her head on my shoulder, gently brushing Hatenna’s arm-like appendage away.

“As for who’s going in, I’m gonna lead with Brionne. If I could stick with her the whole match, I would, but Kabu is packing serious heat” they nodded. “When she gets too tired, I’m sending in Quilava. Flaming Rollout and Swift are a great combo for fast damage”

“And you want to send me in last if things get rough?”

“You read my mind, dad” Gallade was right on point – I knew Quilava and both Brionne were strong, and probably close to fully evolving from the big amount of EXP they had gained the past few days, but I couldn’t push them too hard. “And when I battle Mina… I think I’ll go Quilava and you, Gardevoir”

“Keifer, I sense that she’s very strong” Hattrem’s words worried me for a moment. “But, if you’re careful, you can do it!”

“Thanks, Hattrem” I tried to smile up to the hat Pokemon on my head, but it failed. Her words did have an effect, though – even if it came down to the wire, if I kept my cool then I could hopefully beat Mina.

Question was, though – what would I ask if I DID win? I wasn’t like a ton of the male trainers that demanded sex after winning. And, I wasn’t about to drain Mina of all the money she’s made.

I didn’t have much time to think on it, though – before I knew it Mina had brought out our food, and a dozen of the most amazing cupcakes I had ever seen in my life.

There was one that stuck out, though – it had a beautiful, strawberry pastry base, with a cone-like purple frosting swirl on top supported by a ring of blue frosting.

“You turned Hattrem into a cupcake!?” it looked absolutely tasty, and Mina gave me a smile.

“I tried my best! I love how cute you two look!” I felt myself redden a bit as I passed the cupcake up to Hattrem, who let out a loud moan at the mix of flavors, her body shaking just a bit causing me to worry for just a moment.

“Thanks, Mina” she nodded to me and went to help other customers as me, Gardevoir, Gallade and Hattrem enjoyed the food we had ordered, and Mina’s excellent cupcakes.

In no time flat, we had finished. Getting up, I placed down money for the bill, and extra tip for Mina.

“Going so soon?” I nodded in reply to her.

“I’ll be back around seven, though, so we can have our battle” I gave her a thumbs up as I said this. We waved goodbye and I decided on what I was gonna do for the afternoon.

“Great job today everyone!” my team members all had varying levels of tiredness, but happiness as well on their faces as I returned them to their Pokeballs, save for Hattrem who plopped herself back down on my head happily.

We had spent the afternoon training – I wanted everyone to be on-par and I was positive I had achieved just that. After Kabu, it was gonna be more difficult and the second stretch of the wild area was home to more stronger and some dangerous Pokemon.

As I walked back into Motostoke from the surrounding area, it was nearly seven. I made a pitstop at the Pokemon Center, and as soon as my partners were healed, I made my way back to the Motostoke Versus Café, which I had learned just today was a smaller scale variant of the Battle Café in Hammerlocke.

“Thought you weren’t coming back” Mina was waiting for me, her bag strapped over her shoulder. “Do you know a good place to battle?”

“Just outside Motostoke” she nodded to me and we made it back to the Wild Area after a few minutes, just a few feet away from the stairs leading up to the big town.

“So, how does a two on two sound to you?” 

“Sounds good to me, Mina” she nodded. “And if you win, what do you want?”

“Triple the Prize Money” that’d hurt a bit, but I could handle it. “And you?”

I thought about it for a moment. Mina seemed like she wanted to start trekking the second part of the Wild Area… but alone at night…

“If I win this match, you’re gonna come with me to the Budew Drop Inn and have a good night’s rest before you try to cross the Wild Area. Deal?”

“Deal” in a flash, we both had a Pokeball in our hands. As soon as I released Quilava, though, there was shaking coming from the small belt Mina kept her Pokeballs on. 

In a bright flash, rather than the Pokemon she was going to go with, a Skarmory appeared, spreading its’ steel wings and cawing defiantly. “Corvus, I wasn’t-!” it cut its’ trainer off with a metallic screech as it faced down me and Quilava.

“Steel against Fire… we might have the matchup but we don’t know how long they’ve been together” I spoke quietly to Quilava who gave me a small nod. I had learned just before leaving the Café that Mina was a very, very strong trainer – she had gotten just about all of the Kanto and Jhoto Gym Badges, was dating Erika the grass Gym Leader and was, at times, trained by none other than Blue himself, who was considered to be the second strongest trainer in the world, just behind the legendary Red.

“Corvus, Steel Wing!” Mina was quick to call the move, however, the big steel bird had ideas of its’ own. Instead of going with Steel Wing, it began to kick up sand for a Sand Attack.

“Quilava, get around it quick! Flaming Rollout!” I snapped my fingers and the fire type was already blasting through the sand clouds. 

“Corvus, guard yourself-!” once more, the Skarmory didn’t listen to Mina. It tried to smash its’ head into Quilava, but it missed the mark as my fire type collided with the steel type, doing a good amount of damage to it, but a bit of recoil hitting Quilava.

“Mina, are you sure you want to keep battling like this?” I could’ve taken advantage of the flying/steel type not listening to the Jhoto Cupcake, but… that just felt wrong. Quilava was in a staring contest with the bigger Pokemon, the Steel bird’s gaze fixed on him.

“Just, give me and Corvus a second please?” I nodded. Mina called the Skarmory over to her, and reluctantly, it listened.

“Quilava, come back for a moment!” the fire type trotted over quickly in the evening sun. “You doing okay buddy?”

“Yeah, you know it! I’ve got more than enough fight left in me!” he stood up on his hind legs for a moment and made a few punching motions. “Ain’t no recoil gonna get me down!”

“Good to hear” I slapped him a high-five as Mina finished speaking to Corvus. “Wanna keep going?”

“Yes!” she called over to me and Quilava ran back out. “Alright, Corvus, go for it!” this time, the Steel-Type listened. Its’ wings shown brilliantly in the evening sun, a wicked gleam coming off of them as it shot forward towards Quilava.

“Flaming Rollout!” the two moves collided hard, sending both Pokemon back. Both Skarmory and Quilava looked shaken up from the damage – while Flaming Rollout had hit, so had Steel Wing, and it had hit hard on top of the Recoil Damage.

“Keif, don’t worry about me! I’VE GOT THIS!” Quilava let out a jet of flame. He pawed the Earth below him, his whole body glowing with flames.

“Corvus, let’s wrap this up, Brave Bird!” Mina made a hand gesture to the Skarmory and it let out a screech as it began building up power, before plummeting towards Quilava.

“Quilava, don’t let it get you down! Finish them off with a full-power Flaming Rollout!” I could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves as he rolled up and went blasting off, almost like a meteor straight at the Skarmory, the two-colliding hard, a firey explosion filling the air. 

“Shoot!” me and Mina both said this when the smoke cleared. Both my Quilava, and her Skarmory, Corvus, were now unmoving on the ground, the power of the two moves hitting head on having knocked them out. I quickly recalled the fire type.

“You did great buddy. And I know you’ll do awesome against Kabu tomorrow” as I spoke to his Pokeball, I saw Mina doing the same with Corvus’s. “Ready to finish this up?”

“You know it!” she held her second Pokeball in her hands, and I felt Hattrem shift excitedly from above me as she watched the match. I reached for my second Pokeball and Mina let her Pokemon out at the same time as me.

However, instead of simply tossing her Pokemon out, Mina instead decided to kick it in an amazing style, wowing me as I watched her do it in one smooth motion, the ball flying like a Soccer Ball.

“Wow, a Vibarva! You don’t see those too often!” Mina smiled as I spoke about said dragon/ground type she had sent out.

“And what a cute Gardevoir you have!” I smiled in reply. My Psychic/Fairy type had the advantage!

“Alright Garde-“

“Grey! Crunch, don’t let up!” my heart plummeted into my stomach. I hadn’t thought of that! Gardevoir was part-psychic. This was gonna hit hard.

“Keifer, we need to be in Sync!” Gardevoir was quick to dodge the first Crunch, but just as Mina had ordered, it began zooming rapidly around Gardevoir, some of the moves finally connecting.

I tried to think of something, anything. I couldn’t bear to watch Gardevoir be hurt as she tried to stand her ground against the power of the Dark Type move. 

I felt my heart sink even lower as Gardevoir took a knee, her body shaking as the Vibarva let up for a moment, a bit of exhaustion showing from its’ entourage. 

Finally, an idea clicked. 

“Gardevoir. We need to time this right. Agility and Calm Mind!” I spoke in my mind. If we did this right, then Mina wouldn’t see it coming.

“Well, are you just going to stand there, pretty boy?” Mina teased me, looking away from Gardevoir to me as the psychic type’s body flared with the stat boosts.

“Who knows?” I fired right back with a grin, but I still felt grim. If we mis-timed this…

“Keifer, it’s going to be okay” Gardevoir’s calm voice in my mind reassured me. 

“Grey, finish her off with one last Crunch!” the dragon/ground type let out a mighty roar and it shot towards Gardevoir. Almost… almost…

“NOW! GARDEVOIR, DRAIN KISS!” in a flash, Gardevoir dodged the Vibarva, and was quick to wrap her hands around it. It struggled in her grasp and psychic hold, but its’ struggling began to stop as she planted a Kiss on its’ forehead, draining the energy it had left and rejuvenating herself.

“What…?” Mina looked at us in shock as Grey sunk to the ground, the Vibarva having no fight left in it. I was ecstatic and I grabbed Gardevoir princess-carry style.

“Gardevoir, you did it!” I planted a kiss on her lips and she returned it. “That was perfect!”

“It was your strategy Keifer” she smiled brightly to me. Mina walked up to us, her face a tad red as she withdrew her Vibarva, Grey.

“Well, you won fair and square. That was a good strategy. Looks like I’m staying with you for the night now, huh?”

I thought about that once again for a moment. “Well, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to-“

“You offered me a good night’s sleep if you won! Of course I’m gonna take you up on that!” 

“Well then, let’s get back to the Budew Drop Inn.”

During the walk back and the rest of the evening, I had gotten to know Mina some more. She had started her journey in Johto when she was a little younger, and she had several team members that were back in the Kanto Region with Blue and Erika.

“You should come to Kanto sometime! It’s wonderful, and has plenty of nature” Mina said this after wiping some crumbs away from her mouth. I had ordered takeout for me, her and our team members from a Kanto Cuisine Restaurant, and I had to say it was amazing.

“Maybe after the challenge I’ll go see a few different places” I had thought about it for a while. Outside of Galar, the Alola Region was the only other Region I had visited in my life. Me and mum had thought about going to Hoenn once for a small vacation, but we had decided against it. “The only thing that has me worried, though-“

“Is the way the rest of the world views Pokephillia?” I nodded. “It’s heavily frowned on back home”

“Yikes” that’s one big draw that worried me about travelling to other regions. Anywhere outside of Galar, it was widely shunned, and illegal in some cases. Alola was the closest to Galar, though – while it was accepted, it wasn’t publicized like it was here home. “I love my partners, so I’m not sure I’d be able to stay in a different region for long”

“Part of what brought me here wasn’t just the challenge – the fact that Galar is so free and open about Pokephilla is just amazing to me” I nodded in response to the Johto Cupcake. 

We finished up dinner and as I got everything cleaned up an hour later, I felt two arms wrap around me. It was Mina.

“Thank you” Mina suddenly jumped into my arms. “I want to thank you for letting me stay, and for that big tip you gave me this afternoon”

“I chuckled a bit as I used my arms to support her. “Think nothing of it – you made the best cupcakes I’ve ever had in my life” now I only had to hope mum’s Alcremie never heard that, or she’d be force-feeding me cupcakes and making me fill her up until I collapsed.

“Then I think you’ll love my other cupcakes”

“Oh man, Mina that was – Mina?” last night had been wonderful – the only downside had been when Mina bit my neck… a lot. As my eyes adjusted to the room, she was already gone, but the smell of her cupcakes filled the air.

“She left about an hour ago” Gardevoir was already awake, and she held a batch of Mina’s cupcakes, with a note attached.

“Figured you’d like a fresh batch, so I traded you” as I read this out loud, I looked over to my dresser and saw that my wallet had been moved…

“Fuck it, that was worth it”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one, CHAPTER 19 IS HERE BABY WOOHOO!

Chapter 19: Through The Fire And The Flames

Recalling last night as I grabbed a cupcake, a smile played across my face. Mina and I had gone at it for over an hour before we went to bed. 

“She wanted to continue her journey” this was Gardevoir’s response when I asked her why Mina had left so early. 

I didn’t have much more time to dawdle, though – today I faced Kabu, and he was known for knocking out a decent portion of trainers before they could get to the other side of Galar.

I took my time getting ready, though however – I was actually the fourth person who was going to be facing Kabu. I went in to register yesterday after lunch and I was the fourth person to do so for today.

About half an hour later, and a nice shower where Hattrem hummed to me the whole time, I was ready for the day.

“It’s noon right now… and my match is at 3 P.M…” I was speaking to myself as I checked the time. Deciding on how to kill the time, I made my way to a small store in Wyndon and got the stuff to make some decent pasta tonight – no matter what, I was gonna beat Kabu, and pasta was the way I wanted to celebrate.

I took extra time, and sure enough, by the time I got back to the hotel and put everything away in the guest-use hotel kitchen, it was 2:30. 

“Ready or not, here I come Kabu”

“Challenger Keifer, correct?” I nodded to the desk attendee as they pulled me up on their computer. “Alright! You’re all set – your Kabu’s final challenger today”

“Alright, awesome” I made my way to the room before the trial stage. I was a bit nervous – My uncle’s challenge had been just getting through some grassy mazes – I had the advantage then, Staravia flying high above me. In Nessa’s gym, I had my amazing swimming thanks to my aunt…

“Challenger Keifer, it’s time to begin your challenge!” over the intercom, I heard my name being called. Taking a deep breath, I went through the entrance, and was almost instantly met with a blast of heat, making me grateful I had to wear a uniform.

“Obstacle Course…” I looked around me – there was fire coming out of places and spots in the room, and moving platforms I had to run to, jump and dive for. Then, I looked up as several Rotom Cameras zoomed past me. “AND I’M TIMED, OF COURSE!” 

I was never good at any parkour in my life, period. “Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, our final challenger of the day, a boy who’s been putting up a fight and hailing from Postwick, it’s Keifer!”

I could hear the audience cheer as the announcer called me name. I smiled for the Rotom Cameras.

“CHALLENGE START!”

As soon as I heard those words, I ran. I didn’t know how long this was gonna be, so I didn’t run at top-speed. I looked behind me and let out a gasp – as the time went down, flames began to come up from the special floor beneath me. 

I ran, jumped and dived past sparking wire, floors meant to trick me and towards the end of the area I was nearly sent flying by a massive ball-pendulum. As soon as I rounded the corner, I was met with a fire-type trainer in similar Gym garb to Kabu.

With a simple nod, he sent out a Vulpix that yipped angrily at me. I was quick to retaliate by sending out Brionne, who washed it away with a Bubble Beam and Aqua Jet.

“And it just keeps getting’ better…” once I beat the trainer he let me pass, and this section seemed longer than the last, with moving platforms, rotating arms to hit you and at the last stretch, a wall of gloves you had to sidle across.

“I AIN’T GIVIN’ UP!” I made my pose for the cameras and I began to run. I got to the first two platforms, and from a pit of flame below, two, massive red bouncy-balls came up, attached to poles. Looking across, it was the only way to reach the last two spinning platforms and get to the glove wall…

“YOU WANT SOME JUMPS?!” the audience went wild as I decided to risk everything. Charging forward, I made my first jump, striking a pose that I used to do when I was a kid.

The second my feet touched the first ball, I timed the momentum just right to spring higher into the air as I went to the second one. With more air time, I curled into another pose (Sonic Adventure Sonic Pose) as I went sailing down to the last ball.

“HOO YEA!” jumping off the last one perfectly, I landed safely on a small platform before the spinning ones. Wasting no time as the timer was ticking and the flames were getting hotter, I jumped and rolled, jumped and rolled. 

“Gotta time this just right…!” the platform I was standing on was spinning faster than the other ones. My time was ticking down and with a shout, I jumped, just barely getting my footing on the glove wall as the audience went wild with cheers.

I was fast, and I kept a close eye on the other gloves as I practically jumped and swung like a wild Monferno or Thwackey. With one final pull, I landed on a platform. I wasted no time as I rounded another corner, to be faced by another trainer.

Her Rollycolly went down quick to Brionne, and we went through one last doorway.

“Human toaster, eh? No one said this was gonna be easy!” I spoke to the cameras with determination as I looked at the final stretch ahead – a super-long staircase, and on either side, coils that were red-hot and generating flames.

“You have one minute to clear this final challenge Keifer! GO!”

\---Soundtrack Cue; Mr. Finale (Battleblock Theatre Finale)---

“OH SHIT” I didn’t stop the swear. I was already tired, sweat pouring down my face as the room got hotter. 

With a start, I began to run up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me, the heat growing more intense with each step as the timer ticked down.

Everything rode on my completing the challenge – there was no room for me to mess up. I didn’t have the strength in me to try again today if I didn’t make it now.

“30 SECONDS REMAIN – WILL HE DO IT!?” I was a little over half-way up, my body pouring sweat as I heard the crowd cheering me on.

Pushing harder, I ran faster. At this point, I had probably sweat several pounds off of my body. 

“JUST… A LITTLE MORE…!” I felt like I was being baked alive as I ran up the last few steps. I practically flew through the final gate as the timer ticked to two, the audience roaring with cheers for me.

\---Soundtrack Cue End---

As soon as I stepped into the tunnel, there was the usual refresh spot. I took a moment to catch my breath, and I cleared up a burn I got on my leg. I also gave Brionne a Potion, just to be safe as I chugged a bottle of water.

“Challenger Keifer! I’m glad I caught up with you!” there was a referee speaking to me just now and I nearly had a heart attack. “I regret to inform you, but your match has been delayed to 6 P.M – a Pokemon went MaxLust in the previous match and is having to be dealt with currently”

That made me nervous – MaxLust was very, very dangerous. “I understand” he nodded to me, and then he showed me where he came from – there was a door that was touch-opened on the side of the tunnel. I followed him in and was greeted with the sight of a very comfy looking lounge.

“Make yourself comfortable, train, prepare whatever you gotta do” I nodded to the ref and sat down on a very comfy looking couch. There was a T.V on the wall playing footage from my challenge run.

“That’s right folks! As Challenger Keifer cleared Kabu’s Trial of Fire, he gave us quite the show!” they did a replay of my run and I was impressed with myself – I had stuck my poses during the jumps perfectly, and I looked like I was on fire while I ran up the stairs.

“He’s got quite the competitive spirit! As we wait for the MaxLust mess to be cleared, let’s take a look at some of his victories!” 

“Guess I’m a star” I chuckled a bit. They showed my victories against my Uncle and Nessa, and how I conquered their challenges. 

“That’s not all! As some of you know, a mysterious clip of Keifer has been floating around lately!” my blood went cold for a moment, and I watched as a some-what crappy quality video popped up.

A bystander had managed to film some of what happened in the alleyway back in Alola, and after the bright flash that was brought on by me and Gallade doing Battle Bond, the video cut out.

I turned the T.V off at that point – no use in trying to hide mine and Gallade’s power now. Steeling my nerves, I decided to just relax with my partners until it was time for our match.

“Challenger Keifer to the pitch please” it was time. Getting up, I wasted no time leaving the lounge room. Hattrem was still on my head, riding me in a sense as I made my way out to the pitch. I struck my pose for everyone as the announcer came on.

“And there he is! Challenger Keifer, the boy who never backs down! And his opponent, the fire, the eternal, burning flame Kabu!” said gym leader walked forward at the mention of his name and we stood eye-to-eye.

“Challenger Keifer, I’ve heard amazing things about you from your Uncle Milo and Nessa. You have your own flame burning inside you and you have a love with your partners that of which is rarely seen. With how much you love them, I hope you’ve trained them for us to have an amazing match”

“Thanks Kabu, that means a lot to me. And, you better believe we’re ready to light this Stadium up!” I returned his bow as he spoke once again.

“Good to hear. This will be a standard three on three match. For every Pokemon knocked out, its’ one article of clothing gone on both ends. If you are to lose to me today, then I will have you take one of your Pokemon in front of the crowd. Do you object Keifer?”

I had no intention of losing. “Not at all Kabu! If I win this, the favor I ask is for a TR I haven’t been able to find, Fire Punch”

“Fair is fair” he nodded in response and we both took our positions. The Rotom Cameras floated around us and the battle area as the usual up-beat battle music began to fill the stadium.

“Alright Brionne, let’s do this!” grabbing her ball, I let the water-type out for the world to see, the audience cheering with excitement as Brionne made a small pose of her own.

“A water type, you came prepared. This is a Pokemon I’ve recently caught, but I can assure you her flames will dry up your water!” as Kabu said this, he let out a Ninetales, the fox Pokemon showing off as it gracefully landed from its’ ball. It glared coldly at us. “Lola, Will-O-Wisp!”

The fight was on! “Brionne, Bubble Beam it away and Aqua Jet!” I could feel the heat approaching us fast, the guaranteed to burn if hit by fire move streaking towards my water type. In a steamy flash, though, it was gone, some of the hard-hitting Bubble Beam fired by Brionne breaking through the now quenched flame and hitting the opposing Fire Type, catching the Ninetales off-guard.

“Lola, dodge!” Brionne was faster! Her body surrounded in water, my beautiful seal Pokemon slammed into the Ninetales, soaking it and leaving it heavily damaged, the fire fox Pokemon’s breaths coming off ragged. “Lola, Quick Attack!”

“Brionne, Aqua Jet one more time!” in a flash, Brionne was shrouded in water, almost like a bullet and she zoomed off, colliding head-on with the Ninetales.

“And that’s Kabu’s first Pokemon DOWN!” the announcer’s words got more excited cheers from the audience as, sure enough, Lola was down, her whole body drenched as she laid, unmoving on Kabu’s side of the field.

Brionne wasn’t without hurt herself, though – she had taken a good hit head-on.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” the water/fairy type nodded in reply, a fire in her eyes.

“Not bad Keifer. This is what I was expecting from a challenger with as much promise is you” I nodded to Kabu, who held his second Pokeball in his hands. “Ringo, Extreme Speed!” as soon as he said this, the Pokeball practically blew open, a good-size Arcanine charging Brionne.

“Bubble Beam yourself up, rebound towards it with Aqua Jet!” Brionne gave me a small nod, but as she shot up, Ringo got her side, my Pokemon letting out a cry of pain as the water around her faded.

“Bring it down with Iron Tail!” I had no time to call anything out – the Arcanine, with a bit of Extreme Speed left, smashed Brionne with the power of the steel-move, sending her down and out to the grass of the pitch.

“Challenger Keifer’s Brionne is out cold!” the audience cheered for Kabu as I brought Brionne back in, my shirt fading to reveal my toned chest to the world.

“Sweety, you did amazing. I love you” I spoke this to Brionne’s Pokeball and I gave it a light kiss. “I’m not out yet! Time to fight Fire with Fire!” reaching for Quilava’s Pokeball, it felt red-hot in my hand, causing me to nearly drop it as he appeared in a flash, the flames on his back shooting up wildly - He had something to prove.

“One of your first Pokemon eh? I’ve heard great things about you two!” Kabu had a small smile. “Ringo, Flamethrower!” 

“Quilava, break through and add those flames to your Flaming Rollout!” I watched as the big Arcanine let loose a big jet of flame, aimed directly at Quilava, who was now like a firey bullet. He was pushing hard against the flames, and with a loud shout, he broke through the Flamethrower, absorbing the heat and he crashed into Ringo hard, the large dog-like Pokemon growling in pain.

“A Ground Type and Fire Type move combined. I’m impressed!” Kabu looked at the scene before him. “But I can assure you, Ringo’s Flame is much stronger. Wrap this up with Fire Blast!” 

“Keif! Lemme’ do this!” I could feel an intense amount of heat rolling off of Quilava as he said this. I nodded to my starter.

“Quilava, don’t back down! Give them a full-power FIRE BLAST!” as soon as I said that, it was like I was back in the Challenge Area. With two loud roars, Quilava and Ringo began to build up an intense amount of flame. 

“Give it… your best shot tiny” that must’ve been Ringo’s voice, it was gruff, and he was taunting Quilava.

“I… WILL!” with a roar that almost sounded like a different Pokemon completely, Quilava let his Fire Blast fly right as Ringo did, the two moves colliding with each other.

“Ringo, push it forward!” Kabu alley over the intense crash of flames, the two Fire Blasts fighting to get past each other.

“Quilava, DON’T LET UP!” as soon as I said this, his whole body was ignited in flames. I watched in awe as Quilava surged forward, his whole body glowing as he put his entire body and a massive blast of fire against the two Fire Blasts, Ringo also trying to push through.

The explosion was too bright. I shielded my eyes as one of the moves finally broke through. And when the light died down…

“Ha… ha…” standing where Quilava once was, was now a very powerful looking Typhlosion, looking down at the knocked out Arcanine at his feet. I could only stare in awe – In just a short time span, the Cyndaquil I had raised from an egg had evolved into a powerful Typhlosion – had he just been waiting this entire time!?

“Well done! Let’s finish this by kicking things up a notch!” as Kabu withdrew Ringo, Typhlosion suddenly let out a pained hiss, a purple flame flashing across his whole body. 

“Typhlosion, come back buddy!” I withdrew my fire type, forfeiting him and leaving both me and Kabu even. “It’s time to finish this up!” as Kabu was Gigantimaxing his Final Pokemon, I was ready to do the same. “Gallade, let’s GO!” grabbing his ball, I let the Dynamax Power wash over it. In my style and with a shout, I hurled the ball over my head.

Two loud, nearly ear-piercing roars filled the air. On Kabu’s side stood his trusty Gigantimax Centiskorch, and on my side stood my now Dynamaxed father-figure Gallade.

“G-Max Centiferno!” Kabu called this move and the raw heat pouring off the bug/fire type was intense as it prepared to attack.

“Gallade, Max Knuckle!” I called up to the Psychic/Fighting type who roared in response. In a fiery clash, the massive dragon-like shaped flame smashed into the blazing orange fist Gallade was using, the two moves creating an explosion in the air and cancelling each other out.

It went on and on like this until the Dynamax Energy was no more. The crowd went wild as both Gallade and Centiskorch shrank, both sides still up, albeit a little tired.

“This is the first time in a very long while that a match has continued after a Gigantimax. However, this is where it ends! Centiskorch, let’s go! Fire Blast!” 

As Kabu spoke these words, I felt it. A deep pull to an even deeper connection. “Gallade, we never let up, EVER!” As the flame from the coil-like bug grew even brighter and bigger, I felt the connection more than ever. “Gallade… LET’S DO IT!”

In a bright flash, we both shouted as an energy we hadn’t felt since Alola bound us together, and melded our minds into one within Gallade – Battle Bond.

“What’s this!? Some sort of Special Mega Evolution!?” The announcer was going wild as the audience went insane. Our focus wasn’t there, though – it was at the Flame hurtling right toward us.

Wasting no time, we brought our arms together, creating a familiar shield. While most of the flame was blocked, I could feel our bodies growing hot.

“So, this is what you’ve been hiding!” Kabu seemed impressed. “Centiskorch, wrap this up! One more Fire Blast!”

Before the Bug Type could even will up another flame, we shot forward like a speeding bullet. Our arm glowing, we slashed away at the Bug/Fire type, the Psycho-Cut hitting hard. Bringing our minds even closer together, we wrapped a Psychic-Hold around the Centiskorch. Right before we slammed it into the ground, though, its’ tail whapped around and stung us hard in the side, the pain nearly shattering our form then and there.

With a violent shout and slam, though, we sent the Pokemon crashing into the ground with one last Psychic, the Centiskorch no longer moving.

“Unbelievable! What power! Challenger Keifer has won his third Gym Match!” I felt exhausted and woozy. As soon as those words were out of the announcer’s mouth, our Battle Bond faded. I collapsed, Gallade nearly doing the same as he quickly made his way to me, helping me up as my uniform re-materialized onto my body.

“Dad… we did it” I smiled to Gallade as he helped me up. We shared a hug and struck a pose together, the audience going wild from the battle we put on.

“I’ve never seen anything like that before in my life. Well done Keifer” Kabu had walked over to our side, and we shared a hand-shake as he handed me the Fire Badge, the metal piece a indicator of our victory.

“That’s who I am Galar! I’m Keifer the Battle Bond Master!” I shouted excitedly as the cameras zoomed around me and Gallade, the two of us supporting each other as we began to leave the pitch.

Stepping out into the main lobby after getting a fresh set of clothes on, there were several, and I mean SEVERAL people waiting for me. A ton of cameras were flashing and I heard several questions and people asking for autographs.

“Keifer! Was that truly Battle Bond?”

“Can I have your number!?”

“Can your Gallade make a Ralts for me!?”

“Enough, please!” I was getting overwhelmed, and Gallade had went red at that last question. “Yes, what happened during the battle was me and Gallade becoming one through the power of Battle Bond, and as much as I respect other people, my phone number isn’t going out and Gallade isn’t breeding stock!”

This seemed to get a good majority of the crowd to back off, but I still had a few fans who wanted autographs…

Fans… that sounded so weird saying that. By the time me and Gallade stepped out of the gym, it was a little passed sunset, said-star barely seeable in the sky anymore.

As we got close to the Budew Drop Inn, I was so ready to go in, shower, eat and take a rest, until…

“Sammy, it’s him!” I heard a girlish squeal and I had to do a double, no, TRIPLE take as I turned to see what I could only assume was a Female Gallade running towards me. She got close and her face lit up with excitement as she recognized me and Gallade. “Oh my gosh, OH MY ARCEUS! I saw your match on T.V, you two were amazing and the thing you did with Battle Bond – oh my Arceus can me and Sammy do that-“

“Lily, breathe, please” a gentle hand was placed on the female Gallade’s shoulder, and I recognized who it belonged to.

“Hey, you’re the guy I saw going into Nessa’s gym!” sure enough, it was the same guy. He had tan skin and casual attire and a well-rounded hair-style.

“And you’re the guy I saw leaving. My name’s Samuel”

“Keifer, and how are ya?” we shared a handshake as Lily looked excitedly at Gallade and I.

“I’m doing alright. This is my close partner Lily, she’s a female Gallade if you couldn’t tell-“

“And your guys’ biggest fan!” she suddenly wrapped me and Gallade into a hug, and whether or not it was intentional, pushed some of her bust towards us. “I have so many things I want to ask you!”

Samuel seemed like a good guy, and Lily had a big heart. “Tell you what, me and Gallade are heading back to the Budew Drop Inn. You two staying there?” Samuel nodded and Lily got very excited. “I think we could all use some dinner and I was gonna cook up some pasta. Wanna join us?”

“Sammy please!” Lily made puppy eyes to her trainer, who just smiled. 

“Sure – it’s been a while since I’ve had pasta” as the sun set, me, Gallade, Samuel and Lily made our way back into the Budew Drop Inn, an interesting night about to ensue.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take THAT, writers' block! Here's to 20 chapters my friends!

Chapter 20; Bonds and Love

“So, what brings you to Galar, Samuel?” As we walked into the guest kitchen of the Budew Drop Inn, I popped this question to him.

“I got an offer from a major baking company here in Galar – Endorsement and Sponsorship for the Pokephile Challenge if I gave them one of my Jam recipes, which are popular back home in Alola.” I nodded in reply as I pulled several ingredients out.

“How did you and Gallade get into the challenge?” Lily’s joyful voice filled the air as Gallade sat with her and Samuel at a table.

“Well, about two weeks back, I got a call from my Uncle Milo.” As I began to tell Samuel and Lily my story up to this point, I let Gardevoir out of her ball so I could have some assistance with cooking dinner. 

“He offered me endorsement to do the challenge, and I-“ I sucked in a breath of air. From our spot behind the counter, Gardevoir had fished her hand down into my pants and was jerking me while we prepared everything for dinner. 

“And you…?” Samuel seemed a bit weirded out for a second. I needed to keep this going normally.

“And I started my journey! I made my way from home in Postwick to the Wild Area…” I trailed off in order to suppress a moan – the way Gardevoir was working my now unclothed member in her soft hands almost being too much to handle. 

“From there, he made his way through the Galar Mine and towards Milo’s gym.” Gallade spoke in his psychic voice, and I mentally thanked him as he took the reigns for me, my focus now on my sexy Gardevoir and the pasta I was attempting to cook.

“Gardevoir... I’m trying to make oooh… meatballs.” I let a quiet moan slip as Gardevoir was now down on her hands and knees, taking as much of my member as she could into her throat, the counter around us barely hiding her.

“I’ve got the meat I want right here.” She took my cock out of her mouth, a bit of her saliva trailing behind as she said this. Before I could think, she plunged my cock straight down her throat and I groaned as I finished fashioning the meatballs I was making.

As I bent down to slide the meatballs into the oven, Gardevoir started to moan around my member, her eyes lighting up as the movement made me slide into her throat even more.

“Everything okay you two?” Lily chimed up for a moment as I did everything in my power to stifle a moan as I climaxed hard into Gardevoir’s mouth, the psychic/fairy type at my knees making loud sounds of pleasure.

“Yep! Everything is fineeeeee… Gardevoir just dropped some stu..” My moan nearly slipped at that moment, when what I was holding (a simple spoon), slipped out of my hand. Gallade shot me a knowing look and I bent down to grab it, getting Lily’s attention off of me for a moment.

“I want… more…” Gardevoir made a show of taking my seed in her mouth, the sight of her swallowing it turning me on more.

“Babe, I gotta finish making dinner.” The water was boiling now, and as I dunked the noodles into the pot, it seemed like Gardevoir wasn’t listening. “Oh fuuuuck….” I let that quiet moan slip as Gardevoir, using her psychic powers, wrapped us together while I was stirring the pasta.

In an instant, my cock was buried in her wet gash, the Psychic/Fairy type doing everything in her power to not moan alongside me as we began to fuck while stirring pasta.

The feeling of Gardevoir’s warm and wet pussy hugging my cock with each thrust had my breathing staggered as I tried to get dinner made, her moaning into my ear and whispering smutty words blocking out the conversation that my dad, Samuel and Lily were having.

As the pasta got closer to being done, I drew closer to my climax as I feverishly pounded in and out of Gardevoir.

“Babe, I’m gonna fucking cum!” I growled this into Gardevoir’s ear, squeezing her ass in my hands as I slammed into her one last time, my cock erupting with jizz and painting the inside of her pussy white and filling her womb with my seed.

“-and that’s how Lily became a Female Gallade.” As the sounds of mine and Gardevoir’s sex died down and I was able to finish making dinner, I heard Samuel say this. 

“Fascinating, truly so!” Gallade seemed invested in Samuel’s words as I brought all the components of the pasta together, Gardevoir collecting herself and her thoughts. “Keifer, everything alright over there son?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine – in fact, dinner is served!” As soon as Gallade had asked this, I was walked over with plates of the Spaghetti I had made, carrying two while Gardevoir levitated the other three and placed them down with her Psychic Powers.

As soon as she took a bite, Lily let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. “This is amazing you two!” Her face lit up with excitement as she practically began to inhale the pasta, Samuel doing the same.

“Thanks. It’s just the way my mum taught me to make it.” As we ate dinner, some general banter ensued.

“So, how’s Galar so far, Samuel?” I had heard he was from Alola, and from my experiences there, they weren’t really open on Pokephillia.

“Y’know, it’s definitely different from home. Back in Alola, yeah, your partners are just as equal as you, but here in Galar, it’s so much more than that.” As he said this, he laced his fingers with Lily’s own for a moment. “And getting Gym Badges is a change from hearing about all the folks who take the Island Challenge.”

“Right on.” I said this in tandem with a nod as my response. “Funny you mention that – I almost ended up taking the challenge a long time ago – about three years back, my Aunt offered for me to come to Alola and stay with her while I took on the challenge.”

“Really?” I nodded to Samuel before I kept going.

“I declined because around that time, I was really starting to get into Boxing.” His eyes shot up a bit at that. “I got pretty alright at it – I was on my way to the top of the Minor Circuit back in Wedgehurst.”

“What happened?” Lily asked this as she nearly cleared off her plate of pasta, Samuel and Gallade getting close to that point as well.

“Well, this monstrous guy put me down in four punches. Four. Punches. I couldn’t will myself to get back up – it felt like a truck hit me four times.”

“He was heavily bruised and exhausted for days after the whole ordeal, but I know he’s wanted to get back into the ring someday.” Gallade said this as I finished off the last of my dinner.

“Y’know, there’s actually a contest in Hammerlocke at the start of next week – it’s a Boxing thing they do every year.”

That was news to me. Samuel had his Rotom Phone float over to me, and it displayed a massive page of info about…

“Hammerlocke Boxing Throwdown… Think you got the stuff to rise up to the top? Give it your best shot. Top place gets 250,000 PokeDollars and a feast meant for a king.”

“That’s a lot of money.” Samuel summed up my thoughts for me as we all finished eating. “But, you mentioned boxing so I figured I show you this. I’ve also considered doing it for a while myself.”

“Y’know, we’re about two days ahead of a lot of trainers – if you wanna travel together for a while, we should both sign up!” Gallade was right – I had wanted to try picking up boxing one last time, and traveling with Samuel would mean not having to run into terrible people solo anymore…

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Samuel brought his hand out and we both shook on it, signifying our forming friendship. “Sounds like you got experience, hope we don’t have to meet in the ring.”

We shared a good chuckle at his words as we finished up and got the small mess we made cleaned up. 

And subsequently, we went to bed after that, and I snuggled with Brionne, Hattrem and Gardevoir.

“Ughhhhhh… that was a terrible dream…” Sitting up, I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes – the whole night I had been stuck in a nightmare that I didn’t want to think about.

“Are you okay Keifer?” Turning to my left, Brionne looked at me, concern written across her features.

“After a good cup of coffee and a bagel, hopefully.” I smiled to the Water type as I made to get out of bed, the sight of Gardevoir hugging Hattrem close filling my heart with warmth.

It didn’t take me long to get ready, and I was all packed up and out of the room in about 10 minutes. Samuel’s room was a few doors down and as I got closer; I heard the moaning of a girl that didn’t sound like Lily.

“Fuck, Sammy, fuck me!” The voice sounded almost electric zapping and zipping almost like-

“Rotom, I’m cumming babe!” Whether or not Samuel intended to be loud, or have the audience that was me and Brionne right outside his door was beyond me. I waited a few moments so they could bask in their post-sex afterglow before knocking.

“Hey, Samuel, you ready to head out?” I knocked after waiting a big longer.

“Yeah, just give us a sec!” He shouted this back in reply, and moments later, he and Lily stepped out, his Rotom Phone floating next to him, a cheeky grin on… her… it’s face? Not sure where to go on that one.

“So, you’ve still gotta battle Kabu today, right?” He nodded, and then an idea seemed to come to Samuel. 

“Hey, my match isn’t until noon – think me and Lily could have a battle against you and Gallade?”

“Sure, where at?”

Standing just outside of Motostoke in the mid-morning sun felt great – there was a cool fall breeze in the air as me and Samuel stood a good ways’ apart.

“One on one, right?” Samuel nodded to me as Lily ran out in front of him, taking a defensive position. Gallade stepped out in front of me.

“I was dreaming of this last night, AHH!” Lily screamed in excitement, her inner-fangirl coming out as the battle began. Gallade established our mental link, preventing me from having to speak.

“Lily, Close Combat!” 

“Gallade, side step, go in for Mach Punch!” I could understand wanting to start with a powerful move, but using Close Combat would only lower Lily’s Defensive power greatly.

As Lily charged Gallade, her fist glowing brightly, my psychic/fighting type side-stepped with ease, and he caught Lily with a well-placed punch to the side, Samuel wincing as she let out a gasp of pain.

“Lily, get back, then charge them with your own Mach Punch!” Samuel eyed us for a minute, as though he was wondering how we hadn’t had to say anything to get our move across. 

“Gallade, dodge her moves – I don’t want to tire them before their battle so let’s do our thing!” He mentally nodded to me and as Lily charged him once more, Gallade hopped and side-stepped away. Lily let up and jumped back to Gallade, sweat coming down her face from the barrage of missed attacks.

“You guys are good!” 

“Thanks Samuel, but we’re just getting started!” I felt it at that moment – mine and Gallade’s hearts began to beat as one, and with a loud shout and twister of energy, we had become one in his body.

“Oh my gosh ohmygosh!” Lily practically jumped for joy when she saw us, but immediately went into serious mode again. 

“Lily, take to defense while charging again.” Samuel looked at us in awe as well, but kept his cool. Without saying a word, me and Gallade shot forward like a bullet. Right as we got to Lily, she tried to land a flurry of punches, but with a quick jump, we spun into the air, and came down slashing, the force of our move sending Lily back a bit as nasty cracks formed in the ground.

“Samuel, I-“ before Lily could finish, we had her on the ground in a swift, but not very painful kick. We stood over her for a few moments before mine and Gallade’s Battle Bond faded, my father figure’s body fading to normal as he offered a hand to the fellow Gallade, Lily accepting it and seeming ashamed.

“Lily, Samuel, can I talk with you two for a moment?” They both turned to me and nodded, and we all took a seat in the grass for a moment. “How many times have you two battled together?”

“Well, um…” Lily reddened a bit, but that flush faded when Samuel took her hand. 

“Me and Lily haven’t done much battling before – before we left Alola, we trained at a gym for a few days, and we’ve only had a few battles here in Galar.” I nodded and took that in. 

“You two have great potential to be an amazing fighting force.” I took an honest breath as I spoke with the two, “Samuel, Lily, being one, Unity, it’s key. I’m not talking about just Battle Bond either – having a plan, communication, it’s key.”

“Is that why you and Gallade didn’t speak while we were fighting?” 

“Well, sorta.” I replied to Samuel and Lily’s question with this. “Just about every Psychic type can communicate via telepathy. It can be great for changing strategies on the fly, and being prepared. You and Lily can take advantage of that and find true Unity during battle. It’s not as easy as telepathy with, say, a fire type, but having a good bond and good unity is a big part of it.”

The two nodded to me. “If you’d give us just a second?” 

“Of course!” I smiled to Lily as she asked this. I got up, and Gallade warped us a bit of a ways away, closer to the bridge that lead to the second half of the Wild Area.

“You’re right – there’s great potential between those two.” Gallade put a re-assuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

“I enjoyed battling with them, they just need to work out a style, like our own, Dad.” I smiled to Gallade, but before he could warp us back…

“Dad? Are you kidding me? HA! And I thought you couldn’t get any more ass-backwards stupid.” My whole body filled with dread as we turned to see none other than Giritina-Incarnate, Cross himself.

“That’s none of your business, what do you want?” I already knew exactly what Cross probably wanted to say and do, but I held my ground, pissed off at him for everything that he’s done to me.

“Well, seeing as you’re still alive, you’re too stupid to quit, which will make it even more fun when I crush you in battle.” He stepped back a bit and got ready to toss a Pokeball in the air.

“Gallade, take a rest.” Before he could protest, I put him back in his ball. I was so sick and tired of Cross’s bullshit. Reaching for a Pokeball that meant a great deal to me, I released Brionne into the world right as Cross let his Golisiopod out. “Not exactly a good advantage, but I’ll manage.”

“G, Liquidation, followed by Clamp!” Cross barked out this order, and for how large the Bug/Water type was, it was approaching at a quick speed.

“Brionne, Aqua Jet to get around it, follow it up with Sing!” the seal Pokemon gave me a small nod, and at the last moment, she shot out of harm’s way, shrouded in a veil of water. However, the Golisiopod stood there, unmoving, its’ claw-like arm still glowing…

“Wait, Brionne, sto-!” How had I not thought of this…! I watched in horror as the Golisiopod moved with a near impossible speed, slashing at Brionne who was charging at it, and then clamping it hard between its’ claws.

“How’s it feel, you fucking idiot? How’s it feel to watch your ‘friend’ suffer?” I wanted to drive my fist into Cross, but I couldn’t. What happened next though.

“No, no, no!” Brionne was screaming in a panic and I could only look in disgust as the large bug/water type seemed to be getting a hard-on, its’ slimy, almost spear-shaped cock sliding out of its’ sheath as he clamped down on my water type even harder, Brionne on the edge of exhaustion and being raped.

“G, do what you want.” Cross’s words changed everything as he snapped his fingers.

“NO!” I wasn’t going to stand here and let that happen. I wasn’t going to let my first female partner suffer. Tossing Gallade’s ball up, I didn’t wait – I ran forward, and with everything I had, I slammed into the massive Pokemon, the force just barely causing it to drop Brionne, saving her from what could have happened. “How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!” 

I was filled with nothing but rage. Before I could do anything, the Golisiopod swept me off my legs and I hit the ground hard, Cross walking up to me and Brionne, who was still in shock and barely able to move.

“N… no… you won’t… hurt her…!” My whole body was filled with pain from smacking the ground. As I went to wrap my arms protectively around Brionne, Cross stopped me by grabbing my left arm. 

“I don’t know how you fucking crawled back from death, you braindead piece of shit, but I’m going to do something more permeant…” I wanted to scream in pain as Cross began brutally twisting my arm, trying to break it.

“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Right before he could finish, Cross was shoved back hard; Lily, Gallade and Samuel standing defensively in front of me and Brionne. I was quick to hop back to my feet.

“And what if I don’t wanna?” Cross was still just as snide as ever, eyeing the five of us. I held Brionne in my arms as his Golisiopod eyed me with disdain, but… it almost seemed like there was the tiniest glint of shock from when I had the gall to slam into it.

“Lily, now!” In a flash, Samuel’s female Gallade warped us away, and we were by a tree just outside the Motostoke Entrance.

“Brionne, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry sweety.” I could feel tears fogging my eyes up as I was quick to get out a Super Potion and spray her scratched and bruised spots.

“It’s my fault… should’ve seen it coming…” She had a deep sadness in her eyes. “I’m weak… and pitiful, and-“ In a swirl of emotions, I cut her off by planting a kiss to her lips. Brionne’s eyes went wide, but then she began to return it as Samuel, Lily and Gallade watched on.

“Brionne, you’re one of my strongest Team Members. We’re both at fault, but you’re not pitiful and I love you with every ounce of my heart, dear.” I returned our kiss, and as I had my arms wrapped around her, her body began to glow.

“Oh wow…!” Samuel’s words were mine but aloud as me and Brionne held the kiss all the way through her evolution, her body becoming more longer and more elegant than ever before, her mouth growing a bit bigger and her nose booping me as it grew as well, and a beautiful mane of light blue hair sprung from her gorgeous white head and beautiful features.

“And I love you too, Keifer.” Primarina’s voice was elegant, and she sounded like a beautiful siren as she spoke. I stood up and looked to everyone as Priamrina began to float on a sort of ‘air cushion’ next to me.

“You’ve got a gym challenge soon, Samuel, and I wanna see it.”

“In a fiery match of epic proportions, Challenger Samuel has taken Kabu’s entire team down with just his amazing partner Lily!” Samuel and Lily’s match had been a sight to behold; They had cleared the challenge no issue, and they had taken my advice to heart as well – they fought as one and Lily had a special Gigantimax Form that was just as terrifying as it was beautiful.

I had also invited them to come back to Postwick with me for a day or two before we pushed further into our Journey, and Samuel and my Mum had both been on board with the idea.

“Samuel, that was amazing!” As he and Lily walked out of the locker room, me and Gallade were there to congratulate them.

“Thanks – that means a lot comin’ from you two.” I nodded to him and Lily as we stepped out of the Gym.

“Ready to meet my mum?” I asked Samuel this as I hailed a Sky Taxi towards us. “She’s the best mum I could ask for.”

“Yup”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO

Chapter 21; Back to Mum’s.

The Sky Taxi ride from Motostoke to Postwick hadn’t lasted too long – about 30 minutes, but I had learned a great deal more about Samuel during that time.

Turns out, Lily originally wasn’t his Pokemon – she belonged to an abusive female trainer in Alola who had wanted her to evolve into a heavily curve-boosted Gardevoir in order to sell her off to a Porn company.

When Lily, as a Kirlia, caught wind of this, she took a Dawn Stone she had found, and fell asleep clutching it to her chest that night, waking up the next morning as the world’s first Female Gallade. However, when her trainer noticed this, they got into a fight that lead to Lily running away, her trainer smashing Lily’s Pokeball.

Lily had ran for days, not wanting to reveal herself to anyone. However, on Death’s doorstep, she had no choice but to turn to someone for help. She barely made it to the door of Samuel’s home and managed to get a few weak knocks in before she collapsed.

After nursing her back to health, Samuel began to form a close relationship with Lily akin to that of Jade, his Gardevoir. 

“And that’s how I got my prosthetic leg.” Samuel summarized as we got close to Postwick. “Nasty wild Tauros took it clean off when I saved Riley, my Paniward.”

“I’m glad you’re okay now. If you wanted to get a better prosthetic leg, Galar has a wonderful hospital.” He nodded to me as the Sky Taxi began to descend just outside my little home village.

“Ey Boss, is it just me, or do we keep on meetin’?” The Corviknight that had flown us was one I was beginning to grow familiar with. He asked me this as we hopped out of the Taxi.

“Dunno, seems like it.” I gave the giant steel bird a scratch behind the ear before the Pilot had to take off to pick up other trainers. The smell of the grassy fields and many flowers of home began to fill my nostrils as we began to walk up the Postwick path towards my home.

“So this is where you grew up?” Samuel was looking around at the many fields of Wooloo, and the nearby Forest.

I nodded. “Yep, first 18, nearly 19 years of my life spent here.” As we neared my home, I saw someone in the Fields I hadn’t expected to see. “What the…?”

Herding some Wooloo alongside his Rockruff Eos, and my own Rockruff was none other than Pokephile Challenger and Sinnoh Champion Wolf himself.

“Hey, Wolf!” As I shouted his name, he turned to see me and Samuel, a small smile forming on his face as we waved to each other. “What’ve you been doing, my good friend?”

“Keif, I’d hold off on calling me a good friend with what I’ve been doing.” 

That weirded me out a bit as me and Samuel made it to my home and stepped through the gate leading to the vast field behind my home. “Well, what have you been doing?”

“Your mom.” I stopped for a second.

“Come again, Wolf?” I had to hear him say it again just to be sure.

“Keif, when she saw me without my shirt, she couldn’t get me into the bed fast enough.” I cracked a smile – that sounded like mum alright, and if she was happy, then so was I.

“Just gotta make sure, I’m not gonna have a sibling in nine months, right?” We all shared a good laugh. “So, what brings you down to my neck of Galar? Couldn’t have come down here just to herd Wooloo.”

“The other day, Kat had to catch the Train from Wedgehurst to The Isle of Armor over yonder, so I figured I’d walk on down here and see how everything was. I saw your mum and another lady named Kelly workin’ hard out here and I offered them some help.” 

“Keifee, is that you?” My mum’s playful voice rang out as I heard the front door of the house open.

“Mum, please don’t use my baby na-.” I couldn’t finish my sentence as she pulled me into a hug, shoving my face between her clothed breasts. “I missed you too, mum.”

“I’ve seen all your Gym Battles on the Telly, dear – you’ve done amazing so far!” Mum made me smile a bit as she turned to face Samuel. “And you must be one of Keifer’s friends!”

“Your mother is very kind and hardworking, Keifer.” Wolf spoke to me as my mum was getting acquainted with Samuel. “Same for Kelly, who’s the mother of a gal’ named Kassi, I believe.”

It had been a while since I had heard of Kassi – I had heard she was doing good in the challenge and she had made some friends of her own, but nothing outside of them. “Thanks, Wolf. My mum’s a great person.”

“How about your dad? If your mom is this kind, then I want to meet the man responsible for helpin’ her bring you into the world.”

“No, you don’t.” I came off cold as my mood turned sour. “Wolf, my dad was a terrible person, and I ha-.” He cut me off for a minute and motioned for me to follow him. I did so, and nodded to mum as me and Wolf walked to a small tree a bit of a ways into the field.

“Keif, can I tell ye’ something?” He patted the ground next to the tree, and we both sat down, out looking over the field. “Hate’s a strong word, and while it can be used to describe how you feel bout’ others, your father and what he did shouldn’t weigh you down for your entire life.”

I sighed sadly. “Wolf, as much as I appreciate your advice, my dad tried to do some horrible stuff to me, and it still sometimes haunts me to this day…” I could feel myself getting emotional, and I let out a deep sigh.

“Keifer, I’m listening. You’re a good friend, and something tells me we’ve both had troubled pasts.”

As Wolf took his hand off my shoulder, I took a breath, and began. “My father was an abusive alcoholic. Back a few years before I was born, he was an alright guy from what I heard, but after that first beer, he changed. My mum put up with him, and she wanted to have a kid but… but…” I choked hard, and Wolf pat my back a bit, comforting me as I kept going, “She was practically forced into having me – she had run out of Mothersbane and my dad wanted to have sex before she could get more. She wanted to wait, but she had to accept it or be hurt by him.”

Wolf nodded slowly as I took a moment to breathe. “When I was born, my mum says I was her shining light in the dark; whenever she held me, she told me it was the only times my father left her alone. He got worse and worse from the day I came into the world, Wolf. I was only four when he decided to beat me for accidentally breaking a glass when cleaning as a surprise for mum, and it hurt badly.”

“Was she not able to leave him?” I shook my head at his question.

“No – when he wasn’t drunk or being lazy, he’d help keep the farm running, and at the time, mum was recovering from a rare disease that caused some of her cells to nearly degenerate for good. At five, when I wasn’t in school, my dad would make me do work out in the Wooloo Fields until I couldn’t move anymore, or got hurt in a nasty way. Mum’s Pokemon would patch me up, but it was day after day after day until, when I was around 10, Mum was fully recovered and in perfect health again.”

Recalling what happened next, I began to shake a bit, a few tears trying to come out.

“Keif, you can stop if you want to – I’m not forcing you to tell me anything.” Wolf had a look of genuine care and honesty on his face.

“It’ll be bad if I bottle it up.” He nodded in understanding as I continued, “My dad only got worse over those years, and I only grew more distant from him. I remember the day where I had finally taken a stand, Wolf; I was coming home from school, and I heard my dad slap my mum before driving off in his truck, saying, “We’re going for a ride when I get back, young man.”, and it terrified me. I did my best to comfort mum and I finally told her everything, how I felt and, how at that point, I hated him.”

I stopped for a minute to try and collect myself, but it didn’t help. “Wolf, my dad wanted to sell me for experiments and testing to PokeTech, and because my mum never agreed with him, he’d hurt her, and it was happening before I noticed it.” Shaking with anger, I continued, “I convinced mum to get him out of her life finally, even if it meant I had to put my dream of doing the Junior challenge on hold to stay back and help with the farm. When he got back, I told him no, to leave and I wouldn’t go with him.”

“That’s brave, but at times, that can make things worse, Keif.” I nodded to Wolf.

“And, unfortunately it nearly did – my dad tried to drag me to his truck when mum and my younger partners at the time intervened, which lead to my father sending Gallade out. He ordered it to attack me, but he refused. Whenever mum was stuck dealing with my dad, or busy in town, Gallade looked after me, and Wolf, he’s my father now, I love him with every ounce of my heart. He turned on my father, Theodore, and knocked him out cold as he tried to charge me and my mum.” At that point, my tears were flowing and I didn’t let them stop. “Ever since, I’ve hated Theodore, and wanted nothing to do with him, ever again. Mum, my Aunt Katie, their partners, my partners and my dad Gallade, to me, they are my only family.”

I finally stopped and shook a bit, Wolf carefully processing the information as he wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulder.

After a few moments, Wolf seemed to come to a conclusion. “Keif, we’ve both had a pretty similar go at life. But, there’s one thing you still have a chance to do, and that’s make peace and move on properly.”

“What do you mean by tha…” I trailed off as I came to the realization of what Wolf was saying. “What happened…?”

“You told me about your pa, so I’ll tell you bout’ mine.” Wolf took a breath before he spoke, “My Pa Shepherd didn’t want me to be a Pokémon trainer, if not for my Uncle Buck I probably never would’ve gotten a Pokémon of my own that wasn’t bred for ranch work instead of battling. From the time that I was 8 years he was waking me up at the crack of dawn and forcing me to work all the way until the moon was high above us.”

That hit home hard – my dad had been similar; saying I’d not be going on any journey ever.

“He let Kat start her journey to be a contest star when she was 11, but me? I stayed behind to continue working with in the fields and looking after the livestock. You can probably relate when I say that ranch work while honest work isn’t easy.”

Wolf was right – even if it was just Wooloo me and mum handled, Ranch work was hard at times.

“And let me tell you,”, he continued, “I hated my pa. But If I ever resisted or did something wrong, or just something he didn’t like... he’d get a belt. I’d finished the day’s work covered in bruises and barely able to stand, and the next morning he’d put me back to work as if everything was perfectly normal and I was perfectly alright. The only thing that kept me at that ranch was my Ma, and the fact that I didn’t have anywhere to go.”

I felt terrible for Wolf – I at least had mum’s Pokemon and Gallade to heal me, and I knew Wolf wasn’t trying to make things sound worse – he was being honest with me and I appreciated it greatly.

“But, after 6 years of grueling ranch, work it was my 14th birthday, and instead of celebrating with a cake my dad forced me to join him on a drive to pick up a new prize Tauros for the ranch. It was a long drive and it gave me time to think, and I decided that enough was enough. I voiced my thoughts and feelings to my dad about how I didn’t wanna be a rancher, I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.”

“And then it spiraled?” Wolf nodded as I asked this, his past feeling just like mine in several aspects.

“It turned into a disagreement, which turned into an argument, then it turned into a screaming match.... and then there was an accident. My pa didn’t notice the red light.... I woke up in the hospital the next day, and the doctors told me my father died immediately from the crash... and do you know what the last thing I said to my father was, before we were hit?”

“…” I couldn’t bring myself to ask that because I had a gut feeling I knew what the answer was.

“I hate you and I wish you’d just leave.” Wolf finished at that, and he seemed more… I couldn’t describe it, but it wasn’t happy, but not deeply saddened either. 

“Wolf, I…” He stopped me.

“I didn’t tell ye’ that for symphonies, Keifer. For a while, his death and how he treated me dragged me down, but then something changed.”

“What was that?”

“I made peace without forgiving him. I know it might seem hard now, but if you want to not be hurt by it anymore, face him while he’s still around; you can make peace without forgiving him brother.”

I sat there and thought about Wolf’s words. “Peace without forgiving…”

Nothing would change what my father did, and the odds are, I’d never find it in myself to forgive him, but making some form of peace finally…

“Wolf… thank you.” I wrapped him into a hug and he returned it, a deep sigh of reliefe escaping me. “We should probably head back now… we’ve been out here for quite a while.”

“Yer’ darn right we’ve been out here for a while – the sun’s already setting.” As we got up, the smell of mum’s cooking hit my nostrils. 

Together, me and Wolf made our way back down to my home, and as soon as I re-entered…

“Keifer, you are in SO much trouble!” Before I even got in the doorway, Alcremie practically rocketed into my arms like a creamy torpedo and her tongue was swirling away inside of my mouth almost faster than her words had come out.

I returned her kiss with as much passion as I could, holding the cream swirl in my arms as I moved out of the doorway so Wolf could get inside. I almost didn’t hear the moaning coming from mum’s room, the sounds of Alcremie’s smooching nearly out-powering whatever was happening over on the other side of the house.

“Just a second dear.” I broke our kiss for a moment and the evil eyes Alcremie gave me at that moment would’ve definitely caused younger me nightmares. I made my way over to mum’s room, her door wide open to reveal the sight of…

“Fuck, fill me up Sammy, fill me up!” I could only crack a grin as my new friend Samuel was pounding into my mum feverishly as she rode him for all he was worth, Lily covering his face as he ate out the female Gallade, all of them hitting their climaxes at the same time, loud orgasmic moaning filling the air.

“Y’all done yet?” Wolf was next to the doorframe with me, and the three scrambled to cover up as me and the Sinnoh champion began laughing at the sight. 

It took a bit, but soon Mum and Samuel were dressed again and before we could make it into the kitchen, Mum’s Alcremie, Mari, slammed me into the floor.

“I’M DONE WAITING, MISTER.” I couldn’t laugh as Mari brought the two of us into a passionate, albeit very feverish kiss. I picked up the orange swirl Alcremie and we made it to my bedroom in no time flat.

Using her creamy tendrils, Mari practically yanked all my clothes off of me and her eyes went wide with excitement as my cock sprung out fully erect, all 10 inches ready to go.

“Mari, are you-“ She cut me off by putting one of her thick ropes of cream across my mouth, nearly slapping me across the face in the process.

“Keifee, dear… I’m so wet that right now I’m leaking like a faucet. Fuck me. Fuck me until I melt into a puddle of cream!” Mari spread herself in front of me, and sure enough her pussy was soaking wet, her juices glistening from the fine light in my bedroom.

Feeling my cock grow harder, I lined myself up with the Alcremie’s entrance. Knowing better than to tease Mari right now, I rammed myself home inside of her, sheathing my cock in her creamy folds, my head effortlessly sliding past her cervix and into her womb.

“Oh… FUUUCK!” Mari let out a loud scream/moan of pleasure. In an instant, I began to thrust in and out of her, my hips smacking into her small bubble butt with each thrust, the Pokemon moaning louder and louder.

“You’re so fucking tight Mari…” As my cock dived in and out of Mari’s pussy, I leaned in and whispered these words huskily into her left ear before we began to make out, our tongues fighting for dominance as I continued to fuck her with vigor.

“Fuck, fuck I’m cumming Keifer, I’M FUCKING CUMMING!” Mari broke the kiss just moments later, her orgasmic moaning filling the air, turning to screams as she came.

And when I say she came, she came HARD. The force of Mari’s orgasm nearly knocked my cock out of her small body.

“I’m gonna cum too!” Mari’s climax had pushed me over the edge. With a guttural growl, I slammed my cock home and as deep as I could into her, my seed flooding out and filling Mari’s womb quickly, her pussy following suit.

“Holy… fuck…” Mari had stars in her eyes, breathless as she spoke. I held my cock in her pussy for a moment longer before pulling out, my seed flooding out with a mix of her love juices. 

“Was that good enough sweety?” Mari only gave me a simple nod as she laid there on my bed in pure bliss from the orgasm I had given her. Scooping the Alcremie into my arms, I made my way out of my bedroom, the smell of mum’s cooking filling my nostrils. 

“-might’ve had your jam once or twice myself Samuel.” As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted to the sight of mum butt naked, save for an apron as she cooked, and Wolf alongside Samuel at the Kitchen table having a chat.

“Keif, did you kill her?” I chuckled at Samuel’s words as I held Mari in my arms. She was snoring heavily into my shirt, a look of heavenly bliss on her face.

“No. She waited for you to come back, Keifee.” Mum had answered Samuel’s question for me as I held the cream swirl Pokemon to my chest. “You gave her the orgasm she wanted, and it must’ve knocked her out.”

I nodded. As mum wrapped up making dinner, I took Mari to mum’s room.

“I love you so much. You’ll always be my favorite, you know that?” Mari’s words filled me with warmth as I planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I know, and I love you too sweety.”

Dinner had been amazing. Mum had made her amazing lasagna and I was stuffed before I knew it. Wolf, Samuel, Lily and everyone else had enjoyed ever last bite too.

Mum had also taught Primarina a lot about cooking and what-not in the timespan of me getting home to now, the beautiful seal Pokemon wrapped around me while we all ate.

“Julie, that was amazing and I can’t eat another bite.” Samuel slid his empty plate forward, barely moving. 

“My sentiments exactly. If my ma’ knew this recipe…” Wolf had a smile on his face as we all finished. 

“I’m glad you all enjoyed it.” My mum stood up and stretched a bit before tossing her apron aside. “Now how about having little ole’ me for dessert?”

Looking over my mum’s beautiful curvy body got me excited, and I’m sure the others were too, but…

“It sounds like an amazing offer mum, but there’s something else I gotta do tonight.” I turned to come face to face with Primarina, who smiled, her face turning a deep crimson. 

Mum nodded in understanding, and she was quick to head to her room, everyone who had been eating dinner following suit. Hattrem was unmoving from her spot on my head, light snores coming from her, and Gardevoir simply gave me a nod of understanding, same for Gallade.

Making my way back to my room, Primarina was right beside me. We climbed into my bed and we lied there for a moment, looking at the beautiful stars in the night sky outside my window.

“Keifer…”

“Rina…” The two of us locked lips, me and Primarina slowly kissing as we were illuminated by the moonlight and my small bedside lamp. I cupped Primarina’s chin in my left hand while I wrapped my other arm around her, a flipper wrapping around me snuggly as we continued to kiss.

“I want to stay with you, forever.” As we broke the kiss Primarina spoke to me, a gleam in her eyes. “Even if I don’t get to battle as often, I want to be by your side Keifer.”

I hugged Primarina closely at those words, her warmth washing over me. “Of course you can. I want you to be by my side Rina.” 

We held our embrace a little longer, the two of us just enjoying each other’s love.

Before either of us knew it, my hands were trailing down to Primarina’s lower area and her flippers were snaking their way into my pants. 

I stiffened a bit as Primarina wrapped her flipper around my hardening member, the cool and soft feeling of it on my manhood being almost mesmerizing. 

I kicked my jeans off as my hand finally snaked down to Primarina’s slick entrance, a small trail of her love juices having already formed. I let my fingers brush across her clit and entrance, eliciting a few moans from the sea siren as she worked my cock in her soft flippers.

Shifting my position a bit, my face was now in front of Primarina’s eager pussy, my cock just a few inches from her mouth. Passing a silent nod between the two of us, my tongue dived into Primarina’s pussy as my cock was taken into her mouth.

I shuddered and let a moan out into Rina’s love channel, her skilled tongue snaking around my cock as she bobbed her head back and forth on my length, all the while my tongue worked her folds in a tantalizing way, causing her to moan around my cock.

We both kept this up as long as we could; Primarina taking me deeper and deeper into her throat until she had my whole member and my tongue going even faster and faster in her pussy until it was too much for either of us to handle.

With two loud moans, me and Primarina climaxed together, her pussy squirting out her love juices while my cock erupted in her mouth. 

“Salt water taffy…” I said this as I pulled away from Primarina’s pussy. Her love juice had reminded me of that. 

“Just for you dear.” Primarina had a lusty smile as she swallowed my seed. We made out for a moment before I was on top of her. “Now fuck me – I’ve been wanting this for so long now.”

“Me too, babe.” Wasting no time with teasing, I let my cock slide into Rina’s tight love channel, her walls spreading and clamping down on me as I sheathed myself in Primarina’s pussy, my head poking through her cervix and into her womb.

“Oh Arceus it feels amazing…!” Primarina let out a singsong cry of pleasure as I began to thrust in and out, holding her hips to allow myself better momentum as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the air. 

How Hattrem was sleeping through this was still beyond me – the hat Pokemon was curled up and lightly snoring on the opposite end of my bed, her body lightly rising and falling.

My attention was pulled from her as Primarina brought the two of us into a kiss, my cock still pounding feverishly in and out of her pussy. 

“Keifer, I love you so much…!” In between her moans, Primarina said this as she let loose another climax, a torrent of her love juices soaking my cock and allowing me to fuck her even faster.

“Primarina… I love you too…!” With a shout, I thrusted in as deep as I could into Primarina, the seal Pokemon letting out a long chain of pleasured moans as I flooded her womb and pussy to the brim with my cum, her stomach swelling and almost making her look several months pregnant before I was finally spent.

We collapsed onto each other, the two of us breathing heavily, smiles of pleasure and joy and love on our faces. 

Primarina looked at her belly before my cum finally started to dribble out of her pussy and spoke, “I still want to have our baby, dear.”

I nodded and thought about it for a moment. A small part of me was still worried, but the bigger part wanted to just use my Injector now and knock Rina up…

“Primarina, I promise you, that after I get my fifth badge, we’ll come home for a day or two again and we’ll conceive a beautiful baby Popplio.” I reached a compromise with my internal conflict and Rina’s face lit up with joy as we snuggled together, seemingly nothing being able to ruin this night…

“Keifer, my boy, wake up, please!” It was Gallade’s voice. Rubbing the sleep outta my eyes, it was still very, very early, before sunrise early. 

“Dad, what’s wrong…?” Rina was still snoring peacefully next to me as I stood up and threw some clothes on; just my black jeans, white t-shirt and my blue jacket.

“Rockruff, he’s gone.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter, I know.

Chapter 22; Dawn Breakin’ and Reflection

“It’s my fault – I think I made him feel bad for not being evolved yet.” Sylveon had entered with Gallade, and she held her head low.

“Sweety, it’s okay. You love him, but right now, he’s down in the dumps. Me and Gallade are gonna go get him back.” She nodded to me as me and Gallade ran out of the house.

“So that’s why he left, but where did he go?” Rushing out of the house, I asked Gallade this. A cold breeze flew past me, the trees rustling in the night.

“Keifer, he ran into the woods son.”

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. “The same one where I…?”

Gallade nodded solemnly. “He’s in there still, but we need to be quick before he potentially gets attacked.”

I nodded to Gallade and began to run down the winding dirt path towards the woods. 

“Rockruff, hang in there buddy.” I made a prayer to the Pokemon upstairs as I stood in front of the clearing that lead into the trees. “Gallade, why’d he run off?”

“I could see a bit of his thoughts – he’s trying to get strong enough to evolve and be stronger for Sylveon.”

“That’s cute.” My heart lightened a bit as I heard that. Rockruff had been head-over-heels for Sylveon lately from what my mum told me. Wanting to get stronger and evolve out of love for her made sense.

Minus the fact he ran off into the same forest where I nearly got killed. Swallowing my nerves, I charged in.

“Rockruff!” Shouting as loud as I could, I called out to him, hoping for some bark in response.

Nothing.

“Rockruff, c’mon buddy!” I called out again as Gallade began trying to hone in on the small Pokemon with his psychic powers.

Still nothing. I got more nervous, my heart tightening as we got deeper into the woods.

“ROCKRUFF!” With one more shout, I hoped for something, anything…

And nothing.

“Keifer, I found him.” Gallade’s eyes were glowing and he began to run in a different direction. I followed him and we found ourselves in a clearing, looking at the sight of Rockruff repeatedly slashing and biting away at a boulder.

“Gotta get stronger… for her!” With a growl, he bit down hard, using Crunch and taking a small bit out of the massive boulder. “Not strong enough…!”

“Rockruff…” Slowly, I began to walk up to him as I called out, the Pokemon ignoring me. “It’s me buddy.”

I got closer as he still didn’t reply. “Rockruff, c’mon-“ As soon as I approached him, he turned and barked loudly at me.

“I NEED TO GET STRONGER!” There was a fire in his eyes, his shout reverberating off of the trees around us. 

I tried again to speak, but he ignored me again, still attacking the boulder repeatedly. 

“Keifer, maybe it’s best that we-“ Gallade stopped mid-sentence and took a defensive position in front of me. Everything felt colder around me as a familiar pang hit my mind.

“Look who came back…” My heart nearly stopped as a familiar Pokemon, once a Kadabra and now an Alakazam floated out and levitated above the boulder. 

“We don’t want any trouble.” I locked eyes with the psychic type. “I simply came to get my friend.”

“Well, then why isn’t he listening? Is he really your friend?” Rockruff seemed disconnected from the world around him, still pummeling away at the boulder. “Perhaps if I can’t get my revenge on you…” Rockruff suddenly yelped in pain, his body being lifted in the air as psychic energy wrapped around him.

“Let him GO!” Rushing forward, I let go of my fear of the horrible psychic type and jumped up to the boulder. The Alakazam turned to me, and I braced myself for a nasty blast…

Only, it never came. I slammed my body hard against the Psychic type, the Pokemon letting out a surprised gasp of pain. 

“How the HELL…!?” Once again, the Pokemon tried to blast me over and over, the moves bouncing right off of me. 

“Keifer, MOVE!” I heard Gallade’s voice in my mind, and I ducked as he sailed over me, his fist crackling with electricity. With a nasty crack and flash, the Alakazam went flying, his body soaring through a tree with a sickening thud, the massive oak crashing to the ground, knocking it out. 

His fist smoking, Gallade let down his defensive position and turned to me with a smile as he blew at the smoke rising from his hand.

I let out a breath of reliefe. I smiled to Gallade and shared a hug with him as Rockruff slowly padded up to the two of us before drooping his head.

“I’m sorry…” He sounded choked up, but I kneeled down and scratched behind his ears.

“Hey, it’s okay buddy. I wasn’t alone this time.” I smiled to my father Gallade as I could see faint traces of light appearing over the trees. “C’mon, let’s head home and get some breakfast.”

Standing up, the three of us began to trek out of the woods, sharing some light-hearted banter.

“Rockruff, I know why you went out to train.” He shot up a bit.

“Keifer, I-“ He sounded so nervous, but I laughed a bit in a reassuring way.

“Rockruff, it’s okay. You felt like you needed to evolve to keep being Sylveon’s lover. She still loves you, despite you still not evolving, bud.”

He held his head high as I said this. “Yeah, you’re right! Maybe I’ll become a special Lycanrock just for her!”

“Who knows, buddy who knows.” We finally reached the edge of the woods, and as we stepped out, the sun began poking over the mountains.

“The Sunrise… it’s always so amazing to me. Rockruff trodded ahead of us a bit before sitting and looking up and towards the blazing star. “I’ve always felt a connection to it, and I’ve always basked in it.”

At that moment, Rockruff seemed to make peace with himself and his lover. Me and Gallade watched as he began to howl with content…

And then his body began glowing! I watched in awe as Rockruff’s evolution seemed to be in perfect sync with the sunrise, his body growing into what looked to be the form of a Midnight Lycanrock.

But when the light died down, I could only look in awe. Instead of red fur, he had orange and light orange fur. And instead of drooping white hair, Lycanrock’s made an almost sun-like shape, a bit of heat rolling off of him as he let out a loud, strong howl of power and joy.

“I’m talkin’… POWER!” Lycanrock’s voice was much deeper, but what shocked me was the fire and flames that rolled out of his spiked fur almost like a Fire Blast. 

“Lycanrock… you’re a Fire Type!” I couldn’t believe it. I rushed forward and we shared a hug as I scratched Lycanrock’s head.

“Unbelievable.” We turned to see Wolf, who had come up the path just moments ago. “We’ve been out lookin’ for ye’, but it seems like you sorted everything out by yer’ own selves.” He looked at all of us before returning his gaze to Lycanrock. “Dawn Form…?”

“No, more powerful than that…!” Lycanrock hopped back, and with a slam of his fist into the ground, several stone spikes shot up. He leapt on top and as he hopped onto the last one, he let more flames jet out.

“Sunrise Form!” He said this excitedly as the stones sunk back into the Earth behind him.

“He says it’s a sunrise form, Wolf.” The Sinnoh Champion nodded in response. 

“Well, we better head back down to yer’ home before your mum has a heart attack.” Nodding in my own reply, the four of us sat off down towards my home. 

“Keifee, are you okay?” As soon as we got close to my house, mum came running and buried me in her chest. “Gardevoir told me that you and Gallade went off into the forest and-“

“Mum, we’re okay. Actually, better than okay – look at what Rockruff became!” I smiled as I gestured to the Fire/Rock type, who seemed to be looking around, his eyes finally landing on whom he was searching for.

“Sylve…” He ran up to my Sylveon, and the two instantly snuggled up to each other. My heart swelled with happiness for the two as we all re-entered the house.

The morning had went well – Sylveon and Lycanrock spent the majority of the morning out at the end of the field outside while the rest of us sat inside and shared some general banter.

Around noon, Wolf stood up. “I gotta head back down to Wedgehurst – I’m going out to the Isle of Armor today.” 

I felt a small pang of sadness, but I nodded. “Any idea when we’ll see eachother again?”

“Dunno, but stay safe Keif, and remember what I told ye.” I nodded and bro hugged Wolf as he gave a round of hugs out himself before leaving. As Wolf left and I turned, I caught a glimpse of something.

“Magearna…” With everything that happened, I had forgotten one of my whole reasons for coming back home for a few days. “Mum, did you get that paint I ordered a while back?”

“Yes, I did – I’ll go get it out.” She tittered as she got up from the table, swaying her ass as she walked into the laundry room. Moments later, she returned carrying two buckets of paint – golden yellow and a light steel gray.

“Thanks mum.” I turned back to Magearna to see Lily eyeing her with interest, Samuel sitting at the table and speaking with my Gardevoir and his Gardevoir, Jade. Taking the paint and a few brushes she put on the tins, I pulled Magearna out of her little stool from the corner and into the center of the living room.

“Where did you find her?” Lily asked me this as I busted the golden paint open. I had made sure to order a very special brand meant for Steel Types – it was permeant, water-proof and it would infuse with the steel. A healthy, live Steel type wouldn’t have to worry about fade, but because Magearna was lacking a Soulheart the paint would begin to fade after a few months.

“I found her in a Pawnshop in Motostoke. She doesn’t have a Soulheart, but I’m still trying to find one.”

“That’s cool!” Lily had a cheery smile. Busting a can of paint open, I grabbed a brush and dipped it in the gold paint. Before I started, though… “Keifer, may I help paint…? I enjoy art.”

“Of course, you can help Lily.” I gave her a warm smile as I handed her another paint brush. “The original gold paint is those faded, kinda brown patterns. That’s what we’re starting with.”

Lily nodded and we were off. As we began to carefully re-coat Magearna’s gold patterns, we shared some light hearted banter. 

Turns out, Lily was Samuel’s girlfriend, which after everything the two have been through together, it wasn’t a big shock. 

It also made me question whether or not one of my female partners would be interested in dating – it was just a thought, but it wouldn’t exactly stop lingering quietly in the back of my mind.

About ten minutes later, and we had finished re-doing Magearna’s gold paint. None was dripping, and it was drying rapidly which was a plus.

“And now, the gray…” Opening the second can, it didn’t take me and Lily much time to touch up the dull spots on Magearna…

But in the process, I really began to learn what Lineback meant by, “Galarian Magearna.”

As I went to paint the other side of Magearna’s dress, as in, the inner-side, I was met with the sight of an empty, perfectly round hole meant for ana-inserts, and there were several little circle patterns as well, presumably pleasure connectors of some sort to let the robotic Pokemon also feel pleasure.

As we got up towards her chest with the paint touch-ups, there was a small, breast-plate like covering. When I pulled it away, it revealed two perfectly round and soft nipples, connected to breasts that Magearna could inflate and deflate at will if she had a Soulheart.

“Built for max pleasure for sure…” As we finished painting Magearna, I muttered this. “But she’s family, like the rest of my partners.”

“Keifer, are you okay?” Lily put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I brightened a bit.

“Yeah, yeah I am. Just… wish Magearna was with me now – I don’t know if I’ll ever find a Soulheart.” Lily nodded in reply as I watched the paint dry in a very fast manner, solidifying itself onto the insanely strong, but yet somehow lightweight steel that made Magearna. 

“Some day little lady, we’ll get to chat. I promise.” I said these words to her as I put Magearna back on her little stool in the corner, but not before grabbing a cushion off the couch to soften the seat a bit.

“Thanks for letting me paint with you.” Lily had a smile on her face as we walked into the kitchen, where Samuel was showing my mum how to make one of his jams.

“Yeah, you bet. Thank you for helping me.” Lily nodded to me as she wrapped herself around Samuel, much to the delight of my friend.

Seeing Samuel as happy as he was after everything went through made me feel happy for him.

“Keifee, you have to try some of this jam!”

The rest of the day went by swimmingly – Samuel’s Jam had gone amazing with some of Mari’s muffins. Speaking of Mari, she had gotten Hattrem in on a plan of hers for a three-way with me, which had been amazing.

After dinner that night, me and mum had also banged, and I gave it my all after she teased me about Wolf fucking her.

“He’s got an inch over you, Keifee, but you’ll still be my favorite so long as you make me smile.” Mum had said this when we finished, my body on the verge of collapse. 

Right now, I was laying in my bed, Primarina sleeping peacefully next to me and Hattrem nestled into my chest, snoring cutely. 

“It’s crazy to think about everything that’s happened.” I spoke to no one but myself as the stars outside illuminated my room through the curtain. “Everything with Gallade, the badges I have already…” Not to mention, the boxing contest I was about to fight in, the several times I came out against the odds…

Sighing with content, I let myself fall to sleep in my bed, cuddling up to Primarina as the moon climbed higher into the sky.

“Keep on truckin…”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd Chapter baby.

Chapter 23; Hammerlocke Bound

“Stay safe, and come visit again soon!” Mum called this out as me and Samuel hopped into the Sky Taxi.

“We’ll stay safe mum! I’ll make sure to come visit again, promise!” I called this out as Samuel shouted too,

“Thanks for everything!”

At that point, we were climbing into the Sky. We’d be going to Motostoke, and from there, we’d exit south, head right and cross into the second, massive stretch of the Wild Area.

“Your mum was really nice, Keif.” As we started flying towards Motostoke, Samuel said this. “And so was your buddy Wolf.”

“Thanks. Mum’s an awesome person, Wolf is too.” Saying Wolf’s name reminded me about what we spoke of the other day.

“Samuel, when we do get to Hammerlocke, you care if we split up for a few hours?” 

“Sure, what for?” Before I could respond, there was trouble. The Sky Taxi began to violently shake and the Corviknight flying us let out a loud screech of pain.

“SHIT, BALLOCKS FUCKIN’ HELL!” Those were the four loud words that only I could hear from the screeching as the vehicle shook once again.

“We’re being ATTACKED!” Over the roar of the wind I could hear the Pilot shouting. Samuel heard him too and the color had practically drained from the both of us. 

“Hattrem, can you tell us what it is!?” The little Hat Pokemon had been resting on my head up until just moments ago.

“I can’t get a read on it!” Hattrem tried to use her psychic powers, but from the sounds of it she was struggling. 

“YE BLOODY CUNT SHOULDN’T BE FLYIN’ IN ME DOMAIN!” I practically threw my head out the window and saw a massive Honchkrow dive-bombing the Corviknight, and blasting the occasion Heat Wave from its’ wings. 

“Samuel, do you have any Flying Types?” He quickly shook his head. I reached for a certain ball on my belt at his revelation.

“Staravia, help the Corviknight!” Letting the usual jolly flying type out, he was in an instant serious-mode, sky-rocketing towards the Honchkrow. Right before I had left this morning, Lycanrock wanted to stay home with Sylveon, so it gave me a chance to bring Staravia back on to the team.

“I’m gonna try and land us!” Over the even more violent shaking of the Taxi and the roaring wind, the Pilot shouted again. I turned to Samuel.

“Has anything like this ever happened before!?” He shouted to me as it sounded like the roof of the Taxi was about to go flying off, a nasty screeching filling the air.

“Very rarely! Only when a certain type of Pokemon is migrating, but even then, almost everyone is aware of the patterns!” Samuel nodded as he took in what I told him, but we both let out a collective shout of fear as the roof above us was ripped clean off, the massive Honchkrow ignoring Staravia at this point.

“BUNCH OF BLOODY FOOKEN CUNTS! GET OUTTA ME SKY!” He screeched these words and I thought I was gonna go deaf. Before it could do anything, Staravia body slammed it, the carriage titling a violent, ninety degrees and I instantly felt my head go lighter.

“KEIFER!” Hattrem screamed bloody murder as she flew off my head from the tilt, and I took to action instantly.

“KEIF, WAIT!” I didn’t even hesitate. Swallowing my fears, I leapt out to catch Hattrem.

If you had told me I was gonna go Sky Diving today, I would’ve laughed. But here I was, plummeting towards the Earth from hundreds, if not a few thousands of feet in the clouds of Galar.

“HATTREM!” I screamed out to her, finally seeing the Hat-like Pokemon growing closer as I forced myself down more. My head was screaming that this was it, but if I could just get to Hattrem…!

“Keifer!” I had caught her. Hattrem sounded so relieved as I pulled her closer into my chest. I flipped so I could see what was happening above as we got closer to the ground, the Earth’s gravity more than happy to flatten us if we impacted. “Keifer, what have you done!? You’re gonna…”

“Shh… It’s okay. I have faith in Staravia.” I wasn’t sure if I had lost my mind, but the Flying type had managed to knock away the Corviknight with the help of Lily, and now he was dive-bombing towards me and Hattrem.

“Keifer, I don’t wanna lose you!” Hattrem was bawling into my shirt as her psychic energy wrapped around the two of us, slightly slowing our fall against gravity’s pull.

“KEIF, I’MMA COMIN’ BROTHER!” Staravia was close, and he practically roared his words. 

“Hattrem, you won’t lose me. I promise…!” My calm was starting to break. Just a little longer and we were going to splatter in a small corner of the Wild Area…

“KEIFER, I AIN’T GIVIN’ UP…!” With a cry louder than any other, Staravia was moving even faster, beyond any other fast flying type I had seen as his whole body began to glow. 

“Keifer, we’re not gonna make it!” Hattrem tried even harder to use her psychic powers, but she was tiring fast.

“Staraptor, please…!” As soon as I said these words in my mind, I landed on something that wasn’t the hard Earth, but rather, a nice, soft and feathery backside.

“How’s that for an all-out awesome save!” Despite being fully-evolved and much stronger and serious looking, Staraptor was just as jolly as ever. “You two gave us quite the scare, and last time I checked Keif, humans don’t fly bro!”

I couldn’t help but laugh, then tear up as Staraptor began to descend to a small lakeside near the bridge to the other side of the Wild Area. Hattrem did her best to wrap her little arms around me as we cried to each other.

“Ah, I get it now, bein’ brave and noble as always!” I gave Staraptor a friendly punch as I hopped off, holding Hattrem close. Moments later, the caw of the Corviknight we’d been flying with originally sounded near and moments after, it landed, the now rag-tag Sky taxi looking like it was on the verge of falling apart.

“Keifer! Dude, are you OK!?” Samuel practically hopped out of the Sky taxi, running alongside Lily towards me, Staraptor and Hattrem.

“I am, thanks to Staraptor here saving me and Hattrem.” I smiled and wrapped an arm around the massive flying type, who was more than happy to pull me and Hattrem into a near bone-crushing hug with his wings.

Before any of us could speak any further, the Pilot quickly ran up to us, breathless.

“I’m so, so sorry about that! Please, I didn’t know about that flying type – I’ve flown this same route for 30 years! Refunds, permeant flying passes, whatever you want please don’t make a big freak out!”

“Dude” I said as this guy belted it all off at once, “It’s okay. Wild Pokemon just sometimes get really pissed. I’m used to it. We’re just glad to be okay. We don’t need any refunds or anything like that. Just tell your boss it was a training accident.”

This seemed to calm the Pilot who was finally breathing. He nodded and silently returned to the driver’s seat. Quickly pulling a Super Potion out of my bag, I tossed it to him. “Here, spray your Corviknight with it before taking off!”

“You’re crazy, you know that?” I could only smile to Samul as the Corviknight very carefully took off towards Motostoke, making sure it didn’t drop the broken Sky Taxi in the process.

“He’s crazy with unyielding love!” Hattrem spoke through her mind to everyone as she snuggled onto my head once more, sending a calming Healing Pulse across us before directing it to the others as well.

We started walking again, and we were stopped by a Ranger at the bridge. After showing him that we had the three badges needed to pass, the second trek across the Wild Area began.

“Arright, I’m done for the day!” Samuel groaned tiredly and I nodded in agreement as we finally stopped. On and off, some of the bolder Wild Pokemon would attack us. Samuel had alternated between Jade, Lily and his Bisharp who went by Riley.

I had alternated between all the members of me team, Primarina, Typhlosion, Gallade, Gardevoir, Hattrem and Staraptor getting some much-needed experience off of the several wild Zigzagoon, Linoone and even a Snorlax we had to beat.

Right now, we were on the edge of the Stony Wilderness, the sun vey slowly beginning to go down. As I pulled my tent out of my bag, I watched ahead in the distance a little Sandile chasing after a Diglett, hopefully out of fun and not for bad intentions.

“So, you never answered my question earlier Keif.” I turned to Samuel who was getting a fire going, his tent already being sat up. “I’m just curious about it, is all.”

I sighed. “I won’t beat around the bush. I’m gonna go see Theodore, the man who brought me into this world.” I didn’t want to say dad, and Samuel gave me a slow nod of understanding.

“Would you like me to fix us all something for dinner?” Primarina spoke to me as she emerged from a lake nearby that ran alongside the Stony Wilderness.

“That’d be amazing, babe.” I kissed the seal Pokemon on the lips, the two of us making out for a moment before I pulled out the cooking ingredients I had. Soon enough, the wonderful smell of Rina’s cooking filled the air.

“So, according to Rotom, we should be able to make it to Hammerlocke around lunch time tomorrow.” Samuel had his phone float over to me, and it smiled cheekily to me after eying me up and down as I viewed the map.

“Right on. We can probs get a Hotel Room before we split for a while. Did they say where they’re holding the Boxing Tournament?”

“Yeah – it’s at a nice place towards the right side of Hammerlocke. Wanna meet there to signup sometime after, y’know…”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s cool with me.” I sighed as the sun sunk even further, the moon soon rising into the sky. “Make peace without forgiving” The words repeated in my mind as we sat around the fire, Primarina working her skills on the meal she was preparing for everyone.

That’s when an idea came to my mind. Reaching for Gallade’s Pokeball, he appeared in a flash of light.

“Dad, wanna help me train for the Hammerlocke Boxing Tournament?” 

He nodded. “I don’t mind.” Standing up, the two of us walked over to a small clearing we had in the fire light, but not before I pulled something out of my bag.

“They’re old school, but they were the best” I said this to myself as I strapped on my green boxing gloves, the two still fitting just perfectly.

“No holding back?” I nodded to Gallade. Of course, we weren’t going to brutally beat each other, but that was a possibility in the contest. We both moved forward and I threw the first punch. Gallade effortlessly ducked and tried to get my chest, but I blocked with my left fist.

He had left his stomach wide open, though and I landed a good jab. 

“Not bad, you still have it in you son.” Gallade smiled as we continued to train, exchanging blows with eachother, but nothing that would stick as to not wear eachother out completely. 

“Dinner!” When Primarina called out to us, we ceased out practice.

“Think I’ve got a chance, dad?” As we sat back down around the fire, I asked Gallade this.

“A big chance, so long as you remember everything you learned.” I nodded in reply as Primarina began to pass around bowls of the food she had made. It was a vegetable and noodle dish, the amazing mix of flavors from the broth and the perfectness of the noodles filling me to the brim in no time-flat.

“Rina, that was amazing!” I hugged the siren as I put down my bowl, Primarina beaming from the compliment.

“Agreed.” Samuel let loose a burp as he finished.

“I’m glad you all enjoyed it!” Primarina was enthralled by the feedback we gave her, and as everyone finished eating, I elected to clean the mess, getting everything tidied up and tucked away in my bag in a timely fashion.

“I’m going to rest in the lake tonight, dear – it does wonders for my hair.” Rina curled up to me as she said this before we shared a deep kiss.

“Sleep well, dear.” I broke the kiss after a few moments and watched as Primarina gracefully dived into the lake. Samuel and Lily had already went to their tent, sounds of love coming from it.

That left Hattrem, who was resting on my head.

“I’m glad it’s just the two of us tonight.” She spoke up as I got into my tent, the flames of the camp fire illuminating us.

As I undressed down to my boxers, Hattrem hopped off of my head and was waiting for me by my bed roll.

“Someone’s excited to go to sleep.” I smiled to Hattrem as I said this, the Hat Pokemon smiling as I laid down. 

“Not sleep, but love. I could’ve lost you today Keifer.” Thinking back to earlier today, I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I can cross Skydiving off my bucket list at least.” Hattrem lost the seriousness in her tone and chuckled a bit as I unzipped a flap on top of my tent to let some more light and cool air in. “I wasn’t gonna let you fall Hatty.”

“Thank you.” Hattrem’s voice sounded like it was on the sound of breaking. “Thank you Keifer.” 

“Hatty, it’s okay, you don’t need to cry. I love you to death sweety.” I wrapped my arms around her and gently brought her towards me. 

“And I love you more.” As she said this, we kissed, our lips joining slowly before our tongues began to swirl around one another, slowly and peacefully as the crackle of the fire alongside the moans coming from Samuel’s tent filled the air.

“I want you inside me Keifer, badly.” Hattrem’s voice was dripping with love and lust. I let my left-hand reach towards my bag to get some Ditto Extract out while I let my right-hand snake around to Hattrem’s underside.

Her slit was dripping with love juice before my hand even began to tease her, eliciting loud, joyous moans from Hattrem.

“Oh fuck… it feels amazing Keifee…!” Hattrem had moaned this out when I let my middle finger slide into her soaking gash. I began sliding it in and out at a steady pace before I slid in another finger, Hatty moaning louder as I did, her singsong cries of pleasure spurring me on as I finally wrapped my hand around the vial of Ditto Extract.

Hattrem’s eyes were lulled back as my fingers dashed in and out and around in her pussy, her whole body shaking as I brought her to a climax. 

“Here, Hatty.” Uncapping the Ditto Extract, I lined the injector-like device up with her snatch. In a quick motion, it was all said and done, and Hattrem moaned from the feeling and sensation of the Ditto extract making her more flexible and able to, hopefully take all of me.

“Keifer, I’m ready.” Hattrem’s eyes were ablaze with lust as I lined my rock-hard cock up with her pussy lips. 

“Holy fuck…” I couldn’t stop the shuddering moan that escaped my lips as I began to slide into Hattrem, her stomach distending and her love channel stretching and clamping down on me, the Hat Pokemon climaxing instantly.

Thanks to the Ditto Extract, I managed to sheath myself all the way inside of Hattrem, the Pokemon letting out a loud scream of pleasure as I began to pump in and out of her, making sure to take some care in case the extract was to wear off.

Hattrem was tight, and it felt amazing. I began to pound in and out of her small body faster and faster, her love juice acting as the perfect lube to let me fuck her faster.

“Keif… I fucking love thiiiiiiiis!” Hattrem was screaming from pleasure at this point, her cries spurring me to pound faster and faster into her love channel, each thrust hitting her g-spot.

We began to share a deep and passionate kiss as I slowed my pounding a bit, letting myself stay deep inside her for longer periods of time after each thrust.

I felt myself grow close to climax as we broke our kiss. “Hattrem, I’m gonna cum babe…!”

“Me too Keifee…!” Hattrem’s face was adorable as I was feverishly pounding out of her now. “Let’s cum… together!”

That’s what did it. With two shared moans, me and Hattrem came together, my cock pouring my seed into her womb and filling her pussy as she shot out her love juice across my cock.

After a few moments, I pulled my now flaccid cock out of Hattrem and let out a deep sigh of content as I cuddled her close to me.

“Love you Keifee.”

“Love you too, Hatty.”

The sun was shining high above us by the time we had finally cleared our camp and had thrown some breakfast together. 

“So, from the looks of it, the safer route and faster route is to go around the Stony Wild and up past the Giant’s Mirror, unless you wanna scale some stone walls.” Samuel told me this after looking at his map again.

“Giant’s Mirror sounds better honestly.” I didn’t want to climb anything today – I had slept very well, but I needed my strength for talking with my father… my mental strength anyway.

“Then let’s get moving.” We sat out after Samuel said this, a few wild Pokemon eyeing us but keeping their distance as we began to trek towards the Giant’s Mirror. 

During that time, a few of the bolder Wild Pokemon decided to jump us, my guess being they just didn’t sleep well, or woke up on the wrong side of the bed who knows. Several Gloom, Tranquil and the occasional Machop would want to battle, and mine and Samuel’s partners got great experience.

In that time we had also fought a few other trainers who were around the area, netting the two of us some extra cash.

It was a little passed noon when we finally got across Hammerlocke Hills, the high-walls of said-town looming above us.

“Stairs… you gotta love them.” Leading up to the massive entrance of Hammerlocke was a long set of stairs, and it felt like they were taunting me.

“At least they aren’t Kabu’s” I nodded in agreement to Samuel’s words as we crossed the final leg of our trek.

Almost immediately, Hammerlocke seemed way more ablaze with activity than Motostoke or Wedgehurst, but there was still plenty of breathing room.

“Hey, if you want, I can go get us checked into the Hotel while you go talk to your dad.” Samuel put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I nodded.

“There’s no way I’m avoiding this.” Steeling my nerves, I sat off on a path I hadn’t walked since I was much younger, but this time, I had Gallade by my side.

It was time I faced Theodore one last time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24th Chapter... also contains a fluffy gay sex scene.

Chapter 24; Making Peace and Moving On

We stood outside of the Hammerlocke Jail. The building was cold and foreboding, painted several shades of black to match the general theme of the city.

“Keifer.” Gallade was speaking now. “I want you to know, I’m right beside you, and if… Theodore becomes too much to handle, let me know.”

“Thanks, Gallade.” I was trying not to choke up as we shared a hug, the two of us holding that embrace for several moments. “Let’s finish this.”

Breaking the hug, I steeled my nerves and entered the building. There were a few Sheriffs with their Pokemon, either behind computers working on reports or listening to the radio.

Walking up to a desk on the left, I was greeted by an older looking sheriff. “What can we do for you today?”

“I’ve… I’ve…” I was starting to lock up, my mind flooding with worry and fear. That was gone, though, when Gallade gently took my hand and held it in his.

“I’m with you, son.” That was all I needed to hear.

“I’m here to see Theodore. Theodore Penn.” The sheriff eyed me suspiciously for a moment before piecing the two and two together.

“I was there that day… you’ve finally come to see your old man, eh?” 

I didn’t reply, but the older man seemed to understand. “Arright, follow me.” He stood up and I followed him down a hallway passed a few doors before we made it into the visitor center.

The man instructed me to sit down at a table, Gallade by my side as I did so. 

“Theodore, you have a visitor.” The sheriff sounded like he hated saying that name, and I couldn’t blame him.

I was nervous as an officer entered to escort him out to the table me and Gallade were at. What if he tried to hurt me, or-

“Dad… I’m scared.” Quietly, I whispered this to Gallade, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. “What if I mess this up or- “

“Shh… son, it’s okay.” Gallade held me in his arms, gently. “I know you can do this. This will be good for both of us.”

I nodded wiping away the bit of tears that had fallen. After a few moments that felt like eons, Theodore was finally escorted out, his hands cuffed in front of him. 

“Who would even come, unless it’s that whore-“ His words died when he saw me. “What the fuck?”

He hadn’t changed a bit – Theodore stood just as tall as he once was – 6 foot six, but it looked like a ton of his muscle was gone. His hair was gray now, maybe from stress, but he was no more than… in his forties, maybe early fifties now? He wore gray jail attire. 

“Father.” There was no emotion in my words. As he was sat in front of me, I threw as much disdain as I could into the word. “I’ve come to… talk.”

“Wow, as if an idiot couldn’t make that out.” His tone was angry, like a sleazy salesman. “And you have this shameless display with you, what kind of man did that whore raise you into?” 

I felt my anger bubble, but Gallade reassured me in my mind. I was better than Theodore. 

“I’m no idiot Theodore. If anyone is an idiot, it’s you. And Gallade is no shameless display – he RAISED me, unlike you. And mum is no whore.”

“Wow, such big and bold words. What, did you expect a big heart-to-heart, shitface? Because newsflash, you FUCKED me!” He practically spat in my face, an officer ready to run up and escort him out before I made a hand motion.

“Do you feel anything?” I finally looked into his stone-cold eyes directly. “Do you feel anything for what you put mum through? She wasn’t ready to have me, and you nearly caused her to die from that cell-degrading disease! And how you traumatized me… does that mean anything to you!? The abuse you put me and mum through?” I was on the verge of screaming, and it took everything I had to not start wailing away at him.

Theodore chuckled bitterly, and before his words even came out, if felt like the barrier finally shattered, the worry, everything.

“Do I look like I cared? You were nothing but dead-weight to me, a failure and a disgrace to the Penn Blood you mother fucker.” His words were cold and bitter, but that no longer mattered to me.

I was free.

“If anyone was the disgrace, it’s you, Theodore.” I spoke calmly, on the verge of tears as I finally felt at peace. As I stood up to leave, I spoke quietly as I passed the man who brought me into the world. “And, yeah, I’m a motherfucker, mum says I was a million times better than you could ever be.”

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Before I could walk out of the visitor center, Theodore sprung up, but Gallade pinned him back down with psychic energy.

“Don’t ever speak of my son that way. Ever.” My heart swelled with happiness as Gallade stood there, just as he promised to me so long ago.

“We’re done. For good.” I spoke to the officer, and he nodded, escorting my dad back into the main area of the jail.

Make peace without forgiving… I had done it. Theodore was an unchanging, heartless monster. He wasn’t my father, and he wouldn’t be free for a very long time.

The sun felt amazing. As me and Gallade stepped out of the Hammerlocke Jail, I couldn’t help but pull him into a hug.

He returned it, and I couldn’t help but burst into tears as I leaned into him, clutching my dad as he held me close. 

“Thank you… thank you…” I couldn’t stop the flow of tears as I locked eyes with him.

“It’s okay Keifer.” We were sitting down now under a tree not too far from the main road. “It’s okay son.”

We held our hug for a little longer as my tears finally subsided. Gallade was my dad, through and through. Nothing could change that.

“Thank you, dad.” I let up my hug, and he gave me a warm smile as we both stood up. “Now let’s go find Samuel.”

Finding Samuel wasn’t all that hard – we had made it to the Hammerlocke Boxing Ring after a few minutes, and Samuel was waiting with Lily.

“There you are!” Samuel had a smile as he called us over from the bench he was sat at. He quieted down though, “How did it go?”

“It went well.” That was the truth and I smiled as we all stepped into the building. We were in the Main Entrance, and it looked similar to a Gym entrance. Walking up to the main desk we were met with a lady whose face was buried in her computer screen.

“Hey, we want to sign up for the Boxing Contest.” She looked up just a bit at my voice before her eyes were glued to her computer again.

“Names?” her voice sounded like a middle-aged smoker.

“Keifer Penn.” I said, a smile on my face as I got a ding on my phone, indicated I was entered to the contest.

“Samuel.” She eyed him a bit, but he wouldn’t budge. He got the same ding a few moments later, though.

“Alright, you two filled the roster. Check the bracket. Tournament starts tomorrow, ends the say after.” We nodded and bid the older lady goodbye as we stepped back out into the sunshine.

“So… what’s the likely-hood I get my ass kicked?” Me and Samuel both chuckled at his words.

“Samuel, you’re pretty strong man. That, and your prosthetic leg should give you some better than average balance.” He nodded in reply. “Wonder how big the bracket is…” Pulling my phone out, I pulled it up. “That’s… not that big.”

There was a total of 12 contestants, six on either side of the bracket. Samuel was on the right side, and I was on the left against…

“Lukas.” I hadn’t heard from, or seen him in a long while. I had no clue how strong or weak he was. “Who’d you get Samuel?”

“Cross” 

“Well, shit.”

“Be ready, he’s gonna fight dirty.” We were in the Gyms’ Lodging for the night, and Samuel was in the room next to me. 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” Samuel waved me goodnight as we wrapped our conversation up. Walking back into my room, Gallade was meditating on the bed, his eyes closed and his body peacefully still.

“Care to join me, son?” Gallade cracked his left eye open and asked me this.

“Sure dad.” I hopped up next to him, got in position, and closed my eyes. I let out a peaceful breath as I sat there, letting my thoughts go.

I didn’t know how long we had been meditating, but when I opened my eyes, I let out a gasp.

“What the…?” I certainly wasn’t on the bed anymore – I was in a dark blue, flat landscape, several swirls of darker shades of blue around the endlessly stretching…

“This is the Mindspace Keifer.” Gallade was next to me, still in his meditating position. “Just about every Psychic type can enter it, and do just about whatever they please. I was able to bring you here thanks to our link.”

“Wow… that’s cool.” I smiled as Gallade opened his eyes. I sat down in front of him as he continued to speak.

“Cool, indeed. You can also see around yourself.” Gallade was right – looking up I could see the immediate area around me. “So, how does one leave the Mindspace…?”

“Simple – you drop your focus.” I nodded to Gallade in reply.

As we sat there, continuing our meditating, I started to feel… different towards Gallade. Not in a bad way, but… I just couldn’t explain it.

Not knowing how much time had gone by, I decided to let my focus go finally. When I opened my eyes, though, Gallade was straddling me, my legs wrapped around him as we sat there.

“Oh…” That was all either of us could say. Our faces went flush with red, but neither of us let go. Slowly, we leaned forward and…

Our lips met. Gallade’s mouth was soft, and his tongue was smooth as it slowly ran over mine, the two of us kissing. It felt… right. I had never seen myself as gay or bi… but Gallade was the special exception to my straightness; that I decided on right now.

After a few moments, we broke our kiss. Neither of us spoke, but when our eyes locked, we passed eachother understanding looks. I felt a poke on my stomach, and it turned out to be Gallade’s cock.

Slowly, my hand trailed down to it. I let it graze lightly over, and Gallade’s member was smooth to the touch, his hard, white rod ending in a green head. Gallade tensed a bit as my whole hand wrapped around it before beginning to slowly stroke.

Gallade suddenly pulled my jeans and underwear off with his Psychic powers and his gentle left hand was soon wrapped around my own cock, his hand cool as he pumped my dick.

We eventually stopped our stroking, and I got down by the ledge of the bed in front of Gallade. He gave me a glance before I nodded. He wrapped his hands into my hair, and brought my mouth down over his head. The feeling of his smooth member hitting my tongue seemed to sky-rocket my libido. 

Gallade once again checked on me, but I gave him a look that said, ‘Keep Going.’ Slowly, h brought my head down further until he was nearly all the way in. I had never trained my gag reflex, but I remember mum talking about when I asked her how she was able to deep-throat me. 

Quickly following her instructions, I was happy when I didn’t start sputtering on Gallade’s cock as he buried his member in my throat before pulling mostly out, then slowly pushing back in. I made sure to inhale through my nose, taking in the musky scent of his cock as I did so. I let out a moan around Gallade’s 10-inch member as he began to slowly fuck my face.

This felt right, and good. I began to moan more as Gallade picked his pace up a bit. 

Taking his cock out of my mouth for a moment, I spoke up, “C’mon, you can be a little rougher daddy.” The words just spoke themselves. Gallade was dripping a bit of pre-cum, and I thumbed it as I stroked him. My tongue shot out to taste it, and it was sweet, almost like pineapples, but a bit salty. As soon as I finished with that, Gallade roughly groped my head and began to fuck my throat faster, my pleasure turning me on more and more causing me to moan even louder.

We kept this up, Gallade now throat-fucking me at a feverish pace. “Keifer… I’m gonna cum…!” Gallade moaned this out, and in a swift motion, he buried his member in my throat, my moans being blocked as his seed flooded my mouth. I began to swallow as much as I could, a bit dripping out as Gallade finished his release.

“Damn… that was good…” I finished swallowing Gallade’s jizz and he had a face of pleasure glazed over his face. 

“I agree whole-heartedly…” Gallade gave me a goofy smile as we cuddled on the bed for a moment. “I enjoyed that… and I feel even closer to you now.”

“Me too Gallade.” After I said this, he flipped himself.

“Your turn for some fun.” He wiggled his ass at me, and my cock sprung to attention. 

“Just a second.” I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of lube I had next to a few other sexy times items. I smeared the cool fluid across my member, and lined myself up with Gallade’s back-door.

“Ooooh…” Gallade let out a pleasured hiss, a bit of pain tingling on his words as I pushed into his ass, stuffing him with all 10 inches of my cock. I let out a moan at the tight feeling of his ass as I began to pump in and out of him. After a few thrusts, I got on all 4’s and began to pound his ass even faster as we both got used to the feeling, the both of us moaning out in pleasure.

We switched positions again soon, Gallade getting on top and riding me. As he did so, I wrapped my right hand around his cock and began to feverishly pump away in my lusty haze.

Neither of us could keep going for much longer – we lost ourselves to our pleasure as we climaxed, my seed blasting into Gallade’s ass as he came all over my hand. When I eventually pulled out of him, I took the seed I had on my hands into my mouth before we made out again, sharing Gallade’s cum between himself and I.

We finally collapsed next to each other, the two of us breathing heavily as our lust faded.

“That felt good.”

“Agreed.” Me and Gallade snuggled closely to each other, Hattrem and Gardevoir joining us to congratulate us.

I had finally moved on from my father Theodore, and I couldn’t be happier.


End file.
